


Bodyguard

by PairOfWings



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin Emrys/Arthur Pendragon - Fandom, Merlin/Arthur - Fandom, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Fandom, Merthur - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairOfWings/pseuds/PairOfWings
Summary: Po strzelaninie, w której Uther Pendragon prawie stracił swojego syna, następce tronu Artura Pendragona, król postanawia zatrudnić bodyguarda Merlina Emrysa. Panowie jednak nie darzą się zbyt dużym zaufaniem, a niebezpieczeństwo czyha za rogiem.





	1. Pierwsze wrażenie

**Author's Note:**

> Moje pierwsze opowiadanie w tym fandomie. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba :)

-Że co?- Artur nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom- ojcze nie możesz mi tego zrobić!  
-Mogę i robię- Uther Pendragon nie zaszczycił swojego syna ani jednym spojrzeniem podczas tej rozmowy  
-Ale..  
-Nie Artur, nie ma żadnego ale, jestem królem tego kraju, a co za tym idzie ty jesteś księciem i kiedyś mnie zastąpisz, jednak co najważniejsze jesteś moim synem i nie pozwolę żeby coś Ci się stało, szczególnie kiedy mogę temu zapobiec  
-Jak niby? Naprawdę myślisz, że zatrudnienie Bodyguarda coś da? Przecież mam już ochronę, nie widzę jak dodatkowy jej członek może poprawić moje bezpieczeństwo.  
-To osoba, która pokieruje Twoją ochronę i stanie się Twoim cieniem  
-Moim czym? Chyba sobie żartujesz, jestem już dorosły i chyba mam prawo decydować o..  
-Dosyć!- Uther rzadko się unosił, ale jeżeli już do tego dochodziło, nikt nie potrafił mu się przeciwstawić  
-Dobrze ojcze, jeżeli tego chcesz- dopiero te słowa doprowadziły do tego, że Uther spojrzał na syna. Artur zaskoczony cofnął się o krok, jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego ojca w takim stanie.  
-Prawie Cię straciłem Artur, nie chce nawet sobie wyobrażać co by się stało gdyby ktoś nie krzyknął i nie odwrócił uwagi tego zamachowca....Kula mogła Cię zabić na miejscu.  
-Ale nie zabiła, nawet mnie nie trafiła tato- kiedy te słowa nie przyniosły żadnego rezultatu, Artur westchnął pokonany- dobrze, zgadzam się.  
Dopiero to zdanie sprawiło, że na twarzy Uthera zagościł delikatny uśmiech  
-Zobaczysz nawet nie zauważysz zmiany, to bardzo wyszkolony chłopak  
-Oj uwierz mi na pewno zauważę- dopiero po chwili sens słów Uthera do niego dotarł- zaraz, to ty go już wybrałeś?  
-Oczywiście- Uther tylko wzruszył ramionami, zaskoczony reakcją syna  
-Bez konsultacji ze mną, przecież sam powiedziałeś, że to będzie mój cień, chyba miałem prawo uczestniczyć w wyborze  
-Artur nie było żadnego wyboru, powiedziałem Gajuszowi o swojej decyzji i polecił mi syna swojej znajomej, przejrzałem Jego akta i jeszcze dzisiaj się tutaj zjawi  
-Świetnie po prostu świetnie- Artur ufał Gajuszowi, był to lekarz rodziny królewskiej i zaraz po ojcu najbliższa osoba dla księcia, jednak nie lubił być informowany o czymś po fakcie  
-Oj nie przesadzaj, na pewno się polubicie- po krótkiej chwili wahania, dodał jakby od niechcenia- do tego ma takie same jakby to ująć poglądy na niektóre sprawy tak jak ty- Uther sugestywnie poruszył brwiami, Artur od razu wiedział, że ten widok będzie go prześladował do końca życia  
-Chcesz w ten sposób powiedzieć, że jest gejem?- Uther pokiwał głową z takim uśmiechem, jakby ta rozmowa nagle sprawiała mu wielką radość  
-Jeszcze lepiej, mam rozumieć, że spodziewasz się romansu niczym z Bodyguarda?- zanim Uther zdążył coś powiedzieć, Arturowi odpowiedział głos osoby stojącej za nim  
-Na to bym nie liczył, nie jesteś tak ładny jak Whitney Houston- Uther zaśmiał się serdecznie i to był najprawdopodobniej pierwszy raz, kiedy Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się do kogoś obcego w ten sposób.  
Artur obejrzał się szybko, w wejściu stał Gajusz, a obok niego najpiękniejszy mężczyzna jakiego w życiu widział...Zaraz co? Skąd to się w ogóle wzięło? Wzrok Artura szybko prześliznął się po sylwetce mężczyzny, dlatego dopiero po chwili zauważył, że ten patrzy prosto w Jego oczy i w momencie kiedy ich oczy się spotkały Arthur wiedział, że jest zgubiony. Nieznajomy odwrócił wzrok jednak książę dalej stał w tej samej pozycji jakby nie mógł wyjść z szoku.  
-Panie pukałem, jednak chyba niedosłyszałeś, dlatego pozwoliliśmy sobie wejść  
-Nic się nie stało Gajuszu- Uther zbył go machnięciem ręki, nieodwracając wzroku od chłopaka stojącego obok lekarza- a pan to pewnie Emrys, cieszę się, że udało się Panu tak szybko do nas dotrzeć- i ku zaskoczeniu Artura podszedł do niego i uścisnął mu dłoń  
-To dla mnie zaszczyt Wasza Wysokość- mężczyzna delikatnie się ukłonił- i wystarczy Merlin, panie  
-Doskonale, Merlin chciałbym żebyś poznał mojego syna Artura, oczywiście już pewnie znasz sytuację, poprosiłem Gajusza żeby Cię we wszystko wtajemniczył,  
-Tak- kolejny ukłon, ktoś tutaj się chyba próbuje podlizać, pomyślał Artur z kpiną, szybko budząc się ze swojego odrętwienia, to miał być jego bodyguard, a nie obiekt westchnień na miłość boską. Nie czekając dłużej książę podszedł do rozmawiających mężczyzn z wyciągniętą dłonią  
-Artur Pendragon, je...  
-Wiem kim Pan jest- Merlin podał mu dłoń, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem, tak chłodnego przywitania książę jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył  
-Artur, myślę, że powinieneś Merlina przedstawić swojej ochronie, teraz będą pod niego podlegać  
-Oczywiście zaraz po mnie- Artur nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego komentarza, wyczuwał, że ktoś musi pokazać temu całemu Emrysowi kto tu rządzi. Wydawało mu się, że od strony młodego mężczyzny usłyszał prychnięcie dziwnie podobne do słowa palant, ale zanim zdążył choćby zerknąć w tamtą stronę, słowa Jego ojca podziałały na niego jak kubeł zimenj wody  
-Nie, Twoja ochrona od teraz podlega wyłącznie Merlinowi i to od niego będą przyjmować rozkazy dotyczące Twojego bezpieczeństwa  
-Że co?  
-Artur wydawało mi się, że tę rozmowę mamy już za sobą, a teraz panowie pozwólcie, że omówię pewną kwestię z Gajuszem- Artur już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak wzrok ojca szybko go uciszył  
-Dobrze ojcze- młodzi mężczyźni ukłonili się i wyszli.


	2. Zaskakująca znajomość

-Więc Merlin skoro masz być..  
-Nie przypominam sobie żebyśmy przeszli na „Ty”, panie- oschły ton Emrysa zaskoczył Artura, nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania, oczywiście były osoby, które go nie lubiły, ale nie okazywały tego tak otwarcie, w końcu był księciem. Zerknął na swojego rozmówcę, lecz ten patrzył cały czas przed siebie, nawet nie zerknąwszy na Artura, dobrze skoro chce to tak rozegrać proszę bardzo.  
-Dobrze, mam nadzieję, że się Panu u nas spodoba, nie wiem skąd Pan pochodzi- Artur mówiąc to trochę przyśpieszył, ale wydawało mu się, że usłyszał „oczywiście, że nie wiesz”- Przepraszam mówił Pan coś?  
-Nie, Panie- Emrys szybko dorównał z nim kroku, a Jego oczy nadal nic nie zdradzały  
-W każdym razie, na pewno nie jest Pan przyzwyczajony do takich luksusów- i tutaj Artur znacząco popatrzył na ubranie Merlina, choć było ono eleganckie (i lepiej, żeby Artur teraz nie podziwiał tego jak biała koszula i czarna marynarka bardzo pasowały do twarzy chłopaka), było widać, że należały do taniego gatunku.  
-Ma Pan rację, nie lubię otaczać się luksusem, jeszcze bym zapomniał, że jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, tak jak co poniektórzy  
-Co? Ja nie..  
-Czy to tutaj?- Artur z tego wszystkie nie zauważył, że doszli do celu, popatrzył zaskoczony na drzwi, które jakby znikąd pojawiły się przed nim, musiał tak stać troszkę za długo, ponieważ Emrys westchnął cicho - ach przepraszam, pewnie potrzebuje Pan bardziej szczegółowego i skierowanego do Pana pytania, w końcu my prości ludzie nie umiemy się dobrze wyrażać, więc pozwoli Pan, że zapytam jeszcze raz? Czy te drzwi prowadzą do pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się pańska ochrona, panie?- Merlin był chyba jedyną osobą na świecie, która potrafiła sprawić, że słowo „panie” zabrzmiało jak obelga i jedyną, która w ten sposób odzywała się do księcia  
-Tak, tutaj znajduje się ochrona królewska, są najlepiej wyszkolonymi osobami w tym kraju i nie będą podlegać byle komu, więc na Twoim miejscu postarałbym się o lepsze pierwsze wrażenie niż te, które wywarłeś na mnie- Artur nie czekając na odpowiedź Merlina, wszedł do pokoju.  
Na Jego widok, ochroniarze wstali z szacunkiem, jednak dopiero na widok mężczyzny wchodzącego za nim, stanęli na baczność.  
No świetnie, pomyślał Artur pewnie ojciec ich uprzedził, ale kiedy? Przecież razem z nimi wrócił wczoraj wieczorem, a dzisiaj z samego rana wezwał do siebie Artura.  
-Panowie, czy zostaliście poinformowani o tym, że król postanowił zatrudnić bodyguarda?  
-Tak, Gajusz nas o tym poinformował, panie- Lancelot odpowiedział, z delikatnym ukłonem.  
W ochronie księcia najpierw pojawił się Leon, wcześniej był on ochroniarzem króla, Lancelot był pierwszym ochroniarzem, którego wybrał sam Artur, następnie do niego dołączył Gwaine, który został polecony przez Lancelota, panowie znają się od małego, niedługo po nich dołączył Percival.  
Wszystkie spojrzenia czterech ochroniarzy były skierowane na Merlina, a ten wodził wzrokiem po twarzach swoich nowych podwładnych obojętnym wzrokiem, Artur czuł się jak intruz, nigdy nie widział swoich ochroniarzy tak poważnych i uległych, czyżby Emrys faktycznie znał się na swojej pracy?  
-Długo mamy tak jeszcze stać bo jest to trochę męczące- Gwaine przerwał ciszę  
-Gwaine- Lancelot skarcił go cicho, ale na Jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, który również pojawił się, ku zaskoczeniu Artura na ustach Merlina  
-Nie, przecież to wy to robicie, nikt nie kazał Wam stać- w głosie Emrysa, Artur po raz pierwszy usłyszał coś na kształt rozbawienia  
-No dzięki Merls, my się tu staramy, a ty jak zwykle z nas żartujesz  
-Ja i żarty? Myślałem, że chcieliście odśpiewać mi pieśń powitalną, dlatego czekałem- Merlin niewinnie wzruszył ramionami..zaraz „Merls”? Czy oni się znają? Artur nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.  
-Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne, widzę, że Twoje poczucie humoru jest nadal na tym samym poziomie  
-Tak nadal na tym samym wysokim poziomie, ale może w końcu przywitacie mnie z należytym szacunkiem?- uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Merlina w mgnieniu oka. Gwaine jakby tylko na to czekał, już po chwili był przy Emrysie i go obejmował. Książę już był pewny, że jak zwykle coś go ominęło, jednak nie miał zbyt dużo czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, zafascynowany przemianą jaka dokonała się w całej postaci Merlina, w jednej chwili maska obojętności spadła z Jego twarzy, uśmiechał się szeroko, poklepując Gwaine'a po plecach, po czym śmiejąc się z tego co ten powiedział mu na ucho, delikatnie go odepchnął i podszedł do Lancelota, który tak samo jak Gwaine na nic nie czekając objął go. Merlin po chwili podszedł, do dwóch pozostałych, jak dotąd milczących ochroniarzy z wyciągniętą ręką  
-Cześć, my się jeszcze nie znamy jestem Merlin- Leon i Percival, patrzyli z lekkim wahaniem na wyciągniętą w ich stronę dłoń- nie wiem co Wam Gajusz naopowiadał, bądź ta dwójka, ale nie gryzę i nie mam kompleksu wyższości jak co poniektórzy- tu znacząco popatrzył na Artura, jak tylko ich oczy się spotkały, w oczach Merlina można było dostrzec chłód.  
Książę coraz bardziej czuł, że to będzie trudna współpraca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postanowiłam dodawać krótkie rozdziały, ale za to w krótkich odstępach czasu, choć nie wiem ile to potrwa, ponieważ u mnie wszystko szybko się zmienia ;)


	3. Ostrzeżenie

-To wy się znacie?- zapytałem Lancelota, chcąc przypomnieć wszystkim o swojej obecności w pokoju.   
-Merlin, Gwaine i ja można powiedzieć, że dorastaliśmy razem, razem przeszliśmy szkolenie, Merlin był z nas najlepszy, dlatego został oddelegowany do innych celów- przy końcówce głos Lancelota trochę się zawahał, zerknąłem na Emrysa, ale ten znów miał na twarzy maskę, a w oczach chłód  
-Tak do innych celów, a teraz jest naszym szefem, coś poszło nie tak Merls- zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić do poczucia humoru Gwaina, a raczej nauczyłem się ignorować większość wypowiedzianych przez niego słów, jednak tym razem musiałem się z nim zgodzić. Choć dla wielu służenie rodzinie królewskiej byłoby największym zaszczytem, Merlin nie sprawiał wrażenia zachwyconego  
-Myślę, że mógł trafić gorzej Gwaine, ochrona następcy tronu to odpowiedzialne zadanie, wymagające niebywałych umiejętności, oraz dające możliwości dalszego rozwoju- wypowiedziałem te słowa jedynie aby uzyskać jakąś reakcję od Emrysa, lecz ten nawet nie mrugnął  
-Yyy to był cytat z jakiejś książki księżniczko?- przewróciłem tylko oczami słysząc dobrze mi znane przezwisko, które Gwaine nadał mi po pewnym incydencie, do którego nie chcę w tej chwili nawet wracać myślami. Merlin popatrzył zaskoczony na swojego przyjaciela, przez chwilę w Jego oczach zagościło rozbawienie, ale już po chwili wrócił dobrze mi znajomy chłód.   
-Bardzo śmieszne Gwaine, akurat Ciebie nie podejrzewałbym o to, że rozpoznasz cytat z książki  
-1:1 księżniczko- westchnąłem kręcąc głową, już dawno przestałem oczekiwać od Gwaina jakiegokolwiek szacunku, ważne, że wiem, że mogę na niego liczyć w każdej sytuacji, jak na resztę moich ochroniarzy. Choć w prasie nie miałem zbyt dobrej opinii, dziennikarze uwielbiają afery związane z rodziną królewską i szczególnie w tej sferze mają bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnie. Nie jestem zapatrzonym w siebie księciem i nie wywyższam się nad służbę, owszem mam ciężki charakter, ale Ci którzy znają mnie osobiście wiedzą, że dla swoich ludzi jestem wstanie zrobić wszystko. Myślałem, że czas na udowadnianie komuś kim jestem minął, jednak po spojrzeniu Merlina, jednak byłem w błędzie   
-Dobrze żeby uzyskać możliwość dalszego rozwoju- głos Emrysa wyrwał mnie z odrętwienia, po wypowiedzeniu tych słów spojrzał na mnie znacząco- może przejdziemy do tego dlaczego się tutaj spotkaliśmy  
-Myślałem żeby się przytulić- jedno spojrzenie Emrysa wystarczyło żeby z twarzy Gwaina zniknął uśmiech, a pojawiła się powaga i skupienie, czyli coś czego nie jestem w stanie uzyskać przykładając mu pistolet do czoła i kto tu ma władzę?  
Obserwowałem z zaskoczeniem, jak cała moja ochrona zbiera się przy stole, patrząc wyczekująco na mojego bodyguarda, po raz kolejny tego dnia poczułem się nie na miejscu. Postanowiłem siedzieć cicho i poobserwować osobę, która będzie odpowiedzialna za moje bezpieczeństwo. Było coś przyciągającego w postawie Emrysa, czułem się jakbym widział go tego dnia w kilku wcieleniach, przy moim ojcu, profesjonalna uległość z domieszką stanowczości, z przyjaciółmi, zwykły chłopak z sąsiedztwa, przy mnie, aby zobrazować to jak najdokładniej, użyję słów ściana lodu, a teraz dowódca. Osoba, która potrafi wzbudzić Twój szacunek w sekundę, wywołuje respekt, ale jednocześnie wiesz, że bez obaw możesz do niej podejść i prosić o pomoc, przynajmniej takie w tej chwili wrażenie powinni odnieść moi ochroniarze, którzy jeden po drugim byli mierzeni przez Merlina wzrokiem.   
-Zapewne wiecie dlaczego się dzisiaj tutaj znalazłem. Książę został zaatakowany, osoba, która powinna mieć najlepszą ochronę na świecie, o mało nie zginęła od kuli- ton głosu Emrysa, był spokojny, jednak było w nim słychać dziwną nutę, coś na kształt nagany, jednak wydawało się że nie jest ona skierowana do osób w pomieszczeniu.   
Chciałem już powiedzieć, że przecież nic się nie stało, żyję na miłość boską, jednak Merlin podniósł rękę w moim kierunku, jakby wiedział, że chcę się wtrącić  
-Tak, na szczęście nic się nie stało, ale chyba wszyscy tutaj wiemy dlaczego- yy wiemy? Czy on czyta mi w myślach  
-Tak, panie- zaskoczony podniosłem wzrok żeby moje oczy spotkały spokojne spojrzenie Emrysa- wiemy- popatrzyłem na niego zaskoczony, czyżbym był jak otwarta księga czy po prostu ma mnie za idiotę?   
-Skąd niby wiemy?- westchnął i pokręcił głową jakby obawiał się tego pytania  
-Żyjesz, ponieważ nie chcieli Cię zabić  
-Co?- zamurowało mnie- przecież ktoś spudłował, jak niby..  
-Nie, było tam dużo ludzi, gdyby chciał kogoś trafić, to by trafił, to miało być coś na znak ostrzeżenia.   
-Ostrzeżenia? Przed czym?- do tej pory nie bardzo myślałem o strzelaninie. Miałem być obecny na otwarciu Parku Narodowego, jedyne co miałem zrobić to przejść środkiem alei i przeciąć wstęgę, nie miałem nawet wygłosić przemówienia. Zatrzymałem się na chwilkę kiedy usłyszałem głos jakiegoś dziecka, które mnie wołało, chciałem tylko pomachać, jednak po chwili usłyszałem strzał i nagle wrzask paniki, zostałem otoczony przez ochronę i zaprowadzony do samochodu. To był tylko jeden strzał, dobra może zamach na moje życie powinien mnie bardziej przejąć, ale wziąłem to za jakąś amatorszczyznę. Z resztą sama myśl, że ktoś chciał mnie zabić nie wywołuje zbyt przyjemnych uczuć.   
-Pomyśl, ktoś musiał Cię mieć na muszce, stałeś w miejscu, to nie była żadna wyniosła uroczystość, wszystkich miał podanych jak na talerzu, był oddalony, nie było szans go złapać i co? Postanowił strzelić w powietrze?- słowa Merlina były logiczne, jednak nadal nie rozumiałem do czego zmierzał  
-No dobrze, chciał spudłować i spudłował, co mu to dało?   
-Chociażby to, że teraz tutaj jesteśmy- popatrzyłem na niego sceptycznie, jeżeli to był wielki plan „zamachowca”, to nie widzę tutaj problemu.  
-Myślę, że to nie jest główny problem, głównym problemem jest to, że zdołał ominąć ochronę królewską, a chyba dobrze wiemy co to oznacza- tym razem z opresji zrobienia z siebie nic nierozumiejącego idioty wybawił mnie Leon,  
-Co to oznacza?  
-Wiem, że przed każdym oficjalnym wyjściem ćwiczycie ustawienie, zawsze jest inne żeby nikt nie odkrył waszego schematu, tym razem jednak ktoś go znał, a to oznacza, że mamy tu szpiega- ochroniarze zaczęli zerkać po pozostałych, jakby spodziewali się, że ktoś zaraz wstanie i powie to ja, jednak Merlin nie czekał na to- aby uniknąć jakiś nieporozumień zapytam tylko raz, czy to któryś z was?- miałem ochotę się roześmiać, ale Emrys zmierzył każdego członka mojej ochrony tak poważnym spojrzeniem, że balem się nawet głośno odetchnąć, co było w tym z pozoru niegroźnym mężczyźnie takiego, że budził taki respekt?  
-Merlin chyba nie myślisz, że któryś z nas?- Lancelot nie musiał kończyć, wszyscy wiedzieli co oznaczają podejrzenia Emrysa  
-Nie, ale musiałem się upewnić- te słowa nie usunęły napięcia, które pojawiło się w powietrzu. Emrys zwrócił swoją uwagę na Leona i Percivala- słuchajcie z Lancelotem i Gwainem znam się od lat i im ufam, a oni ufają wam, na początek to mi wystarczy, musimy się bliżej poznać, ale wiedzcie, że gdybym któregokolwiek z was podejrzewał już by go nie było w tym pokoju. Tak naprawdę jestem pewny, że to ktoś spoza całej ochrony, ale ktoś kto pracuje na terenie królestwa, chciałbym żebyście się poważnie zastanowili nad tym czy przypadkiem ktoś nie zaczął się ostatnio dziwnie zachowywać wobec was, czy coś nie wzbudziło waszego zdziwienia, może jakieś pytanie, albo chociaż spojrzenie, to dotyczy wszystkich- tutaj Merlin spojrzał na mnie- chciałbym żebyś też się nad tym zastanowił, panie- i znowu tytuł wypowiedziany jak obelga, kiwnąłem głową na znak zgody, choć w duchu nie wierzyłem, żeby ktoś z mojej służby był do tego zdolny.  
-Ale co dalej?- po raz pierwszy odezwał się Percival  
-Czekamy na kolejny krok, myślę, że po ostrzeżeniu będą chcieli się skontaktować bezpośrednio z księciem. Ten strzał to było tylko wybadanie sytuacji i zasianie niepokoju w królestwie  
-Wydajesz się bardzo dobrze poinformowany- nie mogłem powstrzymać sarkastycznego tonu głosu, choć Merlin pokazywał sobą wyłącznie profesjonalizm, drażniła mnie Jego pewność siebie  
-W drodze tutaj dokładnie obejrzałem film z całego wydarzenia, być może nie wierzysz, ale znam się na tym co robię i mam również doświadczenie, które pozwala mi szybko ocenić sytuację, jeżeli masz problem z tym co robię to musisz zwrócić się bezpośrednio do króla- co jak co, ale nie spodziewałem się tak agresywnej odpowiedzi, kątem oka widziałem, że Lancelot i Gwaine popatrzyli po sobie zaskoczeni  
-To nie będzie konieczne, nie chciałem podważać Twoich kompetencji- tym razem to Merlin popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony, czyżby spodziewał się ataku z mojej strony?   
-Tak w ogóle to gdzie będziesz spał?- Gwaine miał tendencje do łagodzenia wszelakich konfliktów, za co nieraz byłem mu wdzięczny i tym razem udało mu się odwrócić uwagę Emrysa ode mnie  
-Jestem teraz czymś jak cień księcia, więc myślę, że z nim- powiedział to tak swobodnie, że dopiero po chwili dotarł do mnie sens wypowiedzianych przez niego słów. W jednej chwili całe napięcie uleciało z pokoju, Gwaine zaśmiał się głośno i popatrzył na mnie sugestywnie poruszając brwiami, kiedy reszta próbowała ukryć uśmiechy, chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nawet nie wiedziałem co, ewidentnie Emrys żartował i choć był to żart dotyczący mnie, nawet na mnie nie spojrzał,k jakby już mnie tam nie było- oczywiście żartuję, jeszcze nie wiem, Gajusz powinien zaraz się tu zjawić i pokazać mi mój pokój  
-W takim razie zostawiam was tutaj żebyście się lepiej poznali- wtrąciłem szybko, zanim ktoś zdążył coś powiedzieć, nagle poczułem się po prostu niezręcznie, jawna wrogość Emrysa sprawiła, że wolałem szybko opuścić pomieszczenie.  
Wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili się w moim kierunku delikatnie się kłaniając, uśmiechnąłem się kiwając głową i starając się złapać kontakt wzrokowy z każdym z moich ochroniarzy, jedynie oczy mojego bodyguarda umyślnie patrzyły gdzieś za mnie, nie tracąc chwili wyszedłem, słysząc tylko szept Merlina i śmiech Gwaina, nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że Emrys ma jeszcze jedno wcielenie, które ukazuje się kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za mój styl pisania, ale miałam kilkuletnią przerwę w pisaniu opowiadań i muszę wrócić do wprawy ;) Mam nadzieję, że puki co historia Wam się podoba.


	4. Przesłuchanie

Zaraz po tym jak książę wyszedł, zjawił się Gajusz i zaprowadził mnie do mojego pokoju, który jak się okazało mieścił się obok pokoju księcia, a raczej na piętrze, które w całości należało do następcy tronu. Moje rzeczy zostały już tam zaniesione, wystarczyło tylko rozpakować walizki, rozglądnąłem się po pomieszczeniu, które miało być moim domem przez kolejne miesiące. Na przeciwko drzwi wejściowych było okno, z lewej strony pod ścianą stało wielkie łózko z baldachimem, obok szafka nocna, a obok niej szafa na ubrania, na środku stał stół przy którym stało sześć krzeseł, z prawej strony na ścianie wisiał telewizor, a obok była para drzwi, z zaciekawieniem do nich podszedłem, za jednymi kryła się sporych rozmiarów łazienka, a za drugimi coś na kształt gabinetu, były tam regały, na których znajdowały się książki, na środku stało biurko z komputerem. Czułem się jakbym był w mieszkaniu, każda rzecz wydawała się być nowa.  
-Po co to wszystko? Wystarczyłby mi mały pokój, przecież mogę spać tam gdzie reszta ochrony- zapytałem Gajusza, który do tej pory milczał pozwalając mi wszystkiemu się przyjrzeć   
-Tak zadecydował król, masz być osobistym ochroniarzem księcia., więc musisz znajdować się blisko, do tego wydaje mi się, że król liczy na to, że dzięki temu lepiej się poznacie i będziecie darzyć zaufaniem, które jak pewnie wiesz jest niezbędne do waszej dalszej współpracy- popatrzyłem sceptycznie na lekarza, Gajusz jest przyjacielem mojej rodziny od kiedy pamiętam, więc brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji na moje spojrzenie mnie nie zdziwił. Westchnąłem, zgodziłem się na tę posadę tylko ze względu na niego, przynajmniej tak starałem się sobie wmówić.   
-Wiem, ale czy to konieczne?- jedyną reakcją jaką uzyskałem była słynna podniesiona brew, pamiętam jak w dzieciństwie się jej bałem, ale od tamtego czasu minęło kilka lat i wszystko się zmieniło, za dużo w życiu widziałem, moje myśli zbaczały na niebezpieczne tory, Gajusz jakby wyczuwając zmianę mojego nastroju, cicho westchnął i do mnie podszedł.   
-Merlin wiem, że będziesz potrzebował trochę czasu żeby się przystosować, to dla Ciebie nowość tak samo jak dla księcia i wiem również, że jak na razie wasze stosunki można uznać co najwyżej za neutralne- spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony- minąłem się z nim, jak po Ciebie szedłem, pamiętaj, że znam Artura od urodzenia i potrafię rozpoznać jego emocje, nie wiem co mu powiedziałeś, al  
-Dlacze..  
-Ponieważ wiem jaki on jest, nie jest taki jak kreują go media, o Twoim pojawieniu się tutaj dowiedział się dopiero dzisiaj, nie był zadowolony, ale na pewno nie powiedziałby nic co umyślnie by cię zraniło. Ty z drugiej strony, bardzo dobrze wiem, że często powiesz coś bez zastanowienia, z resztą już podczas spotkania z królem wyczułem Twoją niechęć do księcia, nie wiem czym ona jest spowodowana, ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz profesjonalistą, to nie jest zabawa i wiesz o tym tak dobrze jak ja, o ile nie lepiej- poklepał mnie delikatnie po ramieniu, po czym spojrzał na zegarek- no nic zostawiam Cię żebyś mógł się zaaklimatyzować.  
Patrzyłem jak drzwi zamykają się za medykiem, pomimo ciepłego uśmiechu na Jego twarzy, czułem się jakbym dostał reprymendę.

Przystosowany do częstego zmieniania miejsca zamieszkania, nie miałem za dużo rzeczy, toteż rozpakowanie się zajęło mi chwilę. Przydałoby się zrobić jakiś obchód, nie wiedziałem gdzie co jest, jednak wolałem to sobie zostawić na późnej. Z bagażu podręcznego wyjąłem swojego laptopa i udałem się do gabinetu, swój sprzęt położyłem na biurku i z zaciekawieniem podszedłem do okna, wychodziło na wielki ogród, z lewej strony były zwyczajne alejki parkowe, gdzieniegdzie postawione były ławki, wokół których rosły piękne kwiaty, wydawało się jakby było tam kilka różnych gatunków, jakby ktoś wymieszał nasiona i porozrzucał w wielu miejscach, wolałem sobie nie wyobrażać ile osób dba o taki wygląd. Z prawej strony dominowały drzewa, za nimi widać było małą łąkę, która w odróżnieniu od lewej strony ogrodu, nie wyglądała idealnie, można powiedzieć, że wyglądała jakby ktoś zostawił ją samej sobie, naturze, ale nie była zaniedbana, wyglądała po prostu bardziej naturalnie. Trawa była wysoka, lecz nie na tyle żeby ukryć polne kwiaty, tuż za łąką znajdowały się wielkie krzaki róży, czułem się jakbym patrzył na dwa różne ogrody, choć w jakimś sensie pięknie się dopełniały. Przesunąłem się w lewo aby zobaczyć co było dalej z prawej strony, widok trochę mnie zaskoczył, tuż przed murem ogradzającym cały teren królestwa znajdowało się coś na kształt labiryntu, pięknego zielonego labiryntu, a raczej pięknej pułapki czy kryjówki. Widok ten był trochę surrealistyczny, całkowicie odstawał od reszty wielkiego ogrodu, z drugiej strony miałem dziwne wrażenie, że jest to najważniejszy punk w tym krajobrazie. Z moich przemyśleń wyrwało mnie pukanie.   
-Proszę- krzyknąłem wchodząc z powrotem do pokoju, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Lancelot  
-O widzę, że się już zadomowiłeś- powiedział, rozglądając się dookoła,  
-Oj do tego mi jeszcze daleko- odpowiedziałem z delikatnym uśmiechem, przyglądałem się z zaciekawieniem mojemu przyjacielowi, przez kilka ostatnich lat widziałem się z nim w przelocie, zresztą tak samo jak z resztą moich bliskich. Służba, tak lubiłem określać to co robiłem do tej pory, pochłonęła wszystko, mimo to Lanc i reszta to był stały element mojego życia, zawsze mogłem na nich liczyć i być przy nich sobą, niczego się nie wstydzić, dlatego zdziwił mnie przeszywający wzrok mojego przyjaciela. Machnąłem ręką w stronę krzeseł przy stole, coś czułem, że czeka mnie poważna rozmowa, na którą raczej nie byłem gotowy, z resztą wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie będę. Usiedliśmy, spojrzałem w kierunku okna, czekając na to, aż mój towarzysz przełamie ciszę  
-Wiesz byłem zaskoczony kiedy usłyszałem, że przyjąłeś tę posadę- wzruszyłem niedbale ramionami, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy- wiem, że Gajusz potrafi być przekonujący, ale mimo to nie spodziewałem się, że tak łatwo ulegniesz- kolejny raz wzruszyłem ramionami, nie wiedziałem co na to powiedzieć, nie chciałem mówić, że o powrocie myślałem już od jakiegoś czasu, a propozycja Gajusza była dla mnie jak gwiazdka z nieba. Nie chciałem się przyznać, że ledwo się powstrzymałem od wskoczenia w samolot od razu po rozmowie z medykiem- Merlin, dlaczego?- podniosłem wzrok zaskoczony, czy Lancelot powiedział coś kiedy nie słuchałem?- dlaczego akurat teraz?- westchnąłem cicho  
-Nadarzyła się okazja to skorzystałem- wiedziałem, że ta odpowiedź nie usatysfakcjonuje mojego przyjaciela, ale innej nie miałem   
-Ale dlaczego akurat teraz, dlaczego nie- zawahał się delikatnie, jakby wyczuwał mój dystans, co nie było zaskoczeniem, wiedziałem o co pyta- no wiesz wtedy  
-Wtedy nie byłem gotowy- w moim głosie pojawiła się nutka agresji, wiedziałem, że Lancelot nie będzie naciskał, jednak czułem się niekomfortowo  
-Rozumiem- kiedy na niego nie popatrzyłem, dotknął mojego ramienia- naprawdę rozumiem- nie rozumiał, ale nie miałem ochoty kontynuować tego temu- ale żeby akurat bodyguard?- zapytał już weselszym tonem  
-Praca, jak każda inna  
-Nie dla Ciebie- znowu wzruszyłem ramionami, czułem się jak na przesłuchaniu, a nienawidziłem tego uczucia. Posłałem Lancelotowi błagalne spojrzenie, naprawdę nie byłem gotowy, aby to wszystko roztrząsać- To może chociaż powiesz mi co się wydarzyło między Tobą, a księciem?  
-Co się miało wydarzyć? Poznaliśmy się dopiero dzisiaj- odpowiedziałem najdelikatniej jak umiałem, temat księcia zdecydowanie był łatwiejszy, jednak i tak nie należał do tematów, jakie chciałem omawiać  
-Jednak musisz przyznać, że zachowujesz się wobec niego trochę wrogo  
-Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi- ledwo powstrzymałem się od wzruszenia ramionami  
-Merlin, nie wiem dlaczego akurat ty ze wszystkich ludzi wyrobiłeś sobie zdanie o osobie, której nie poznałeś, ale uwierz mi jest ono błędne, Artur nie jest taki jak..  
-Kreują go media, wiem!- odpowiedziałem, trochę zbyt głośno, Lancelot spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, nie należę do osób, które podnoszą głos, a raczej nie należałem- przepraszam, po prostu już to słyszałem i nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego macie takie wrażenie, przecież chyba nikt się nie spodziewał tego, że zostaniemy od razu przyjaciółmi?  
-Nie, nikt się tego nie spodziewał, ale wszyscy spodziewali się profesjonalizmu. Merlin nie możesz go ochraniać, jednocześnie go nie lubiąc, wiesz, że to jest niemożliwe.  
-Wiem, ale ja..- Lancelot patrzył na mnie wyczekującym wzrokiem, starałem się jak najdokładniej ubrać w słowa to co czułem- dobra, przylatując tu, zajrzałem w internecie do różnych artykułów. Media twierdziły, że Artur jest zadufanym w sobie, rozpieszczonym chłopczykiem, który nie będzie w stanie przejąć władzy, do tego rozpisywali się o Jego romansach- mój przyjaciel chciał coś powiedzieć, ale go uciszyłem gestem- i tak, po tym co przeczytałem w mojej głowie pojawił się obraz Jego osoby, jednak kiedy tylko go zobaczyłem wiedziałem, że to może być błędny obraz, pomijając fakt, że jest palantem, jak na razie nie mam mu nic do zarzucenia   
-Więc dlaczego tak się zachowujesz w stosunku do niego?  
-Ponieważ chciałem żeby był zły- Lancelot popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony, westchnąłem wstając- Lanc to co widziałem, to co robiłem...Ja...- wziąłem głęboki wdech- zacząłem się zastanawiać kim jestem? Jakim jestem człowiekiem? Czy to co robiłem nie było czystym złem?- Lancelot otworzył usta, jakby chciał mi przerwać, ale zrezygnował, podszedłem do okna, obserwując dwóch strażników stojących przy bramie- kiedy tu leciałem, pomyślałem, że może nadszedł czas żeby odpokutować, może osoba, którą mam ochronić będzie zła, będzie egoistyczna, będzie miała wszystkie cechy, które mnie brzydzą, a mimo to moim obowiązkiem będzie oddanie za nią życia  
-Chryste, Merlin..  
-Nic nie mów, nic nie poradzę na to co myślałem, wiesz nawet się cieszyłem, tak Merlin to będzie Twoja kara, a kiedy zobaczyłem Artura wśród Was, księcia, który rozmawia z Wami jak równy z równym, coś we mnie pękło, zrozumiałem, że znowu stoję po dobrej stronie, czyli znowu będę miał krzywdzić ludzi, jakbym miał do tego prawo, znowu będę bezkarny.  
Zamilkłem w mojej głowie znów pojawiły się obrazy, które chciałem zapomnieć, spojrzałem na swojego przyjaciela, ale ten nie patrzył na mnie  
-Gdybym wiedział, to..  
-To co? Nie pytałbyś? Powiedział Gajuszowi, że to zły pomysł? Lanc ja muszę zapomnieć, ja chcę zapomnieć i choć na to nie wygląda- poczekałem aż na mnie spojrzy- cieszę się, że tu jestem z wami- chciałem wzrokiem dać mu do zrozumienia, że temat skończony  
-My też się cieszymy- delikatnie się uśmiechnął wstając- ale co do księcia, bądź bardziej otwarty, milszy, dobrze?- psychnąłem  
-Ile lat się znamy? Na takie traktowanie to on musi sobie zasłużyć  
-Merlin!  
-Dobrze, już dobrze, postaram się, żebym przypadkiem nie uraził uczuć jej królewskiej mości- Lancelot pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową, jednak uśmiech nie zniknął z Jego twarzy, po raz pierwszy tego dnia poczułem, że może wszystko się ułoży- dobra, to skoro już mnie przesłuchałeś, oprowadzisz mnie po tym mało strzeżonym więzieniu?  
-No wiesz co, jestem członkiem ochrony, więc ta zniewaga dotknęła mnie osobiście. Chętnie Ci udowodnię, jak bardzo to więzienie jest strzeżone- i z wysoko podniesioną głową ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ze śmiechem ruszyłem za nim. Oj tak, zdecydowanie nie będzie tak źle.


	5. Tajemnica

Długo nie mogłem zasnąć, cały czas myślałem o Merlinie i Jego widocznej niechęci do mnie. Do tego Jego fragment rozmowy z Lancelotem nie mógł wyjść mi z głowy, wiem, że nie powinienem podsłuchiwać, ale kiedy przechodziłem obok pokoju Merlina i usłyszałem Jego naglący, trochę zdesperowany głos, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, ciekawość wzięła górę. O czym Emrys chciał tak bardzo zapomnieć? Przewróciłem się na drugi bok, jednak sen nadal nie chciał nadejść, z westchnieniem wstałem z łóżka, nikt mnie jeszcze tak nie zaintrygował i nikt mnie jeszcze tak nie lekceważył, choć nie jestem jakoś bardzo przywiązany do swojego tytułu, przyzwyczaiłem się do szacunku jaki okazują mi inni. Merlin od samego początku był dla mnie zagadką, skąd on się w ogóle wziął? Król wspomniał coś o bliskiej znajomej Gajusza, ale jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żeby medyk kiedykolwiek wspomniał o Merlinie i wątpię żeby teraz stał się bardziej rozmowny. Poszedłem po wodę, którą zostawiłem w swoim gabinecie, kiedy tylko moje spojrzenie padło na komputer w mojej głowie pojawił się pomysł, w końcu jestem księciem, jako następca tronu mam dostęp do bazy danych, w której mogę sprawdzić kogo tylko chce, nie żebym kiedykolwiek miał ochotę to robić, zawsze wydawało mi się to jakąś inwazją na czyjąś prywatność, a tego nie znoszę, jednak teraz mimo wewnętrznej blokady, włączyłem komputer, szybko wpisałem w wyszukiwarkę Merlin Emrys, nie zdążyłem nawet pożałować swojej decyzji, kiedy na ekranie pojawił się napis: Brak dostępu. Zaskoczony zmarszczyłem brwi, owszem zdarza się, że niektóre informacje są zablokowane, nawet dla wysoko postawionych ludzi, ale nie wszystkie, zawsze coś jest, chociażby wiek i imiona rodziców, zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, napis zniknął, a strona wróciła na panel główny. No świetnie, to zdecydowanie nie ugasiło mojej ciekawości, wstanie z łóżka do reszty mnie rozbudziło, niewiele myśląc wziąłem bluzę i wyszedłem z pokoju. W nocy cały budynek był uśpiony, ochroniarze pełnili warte w stałych miejscach, robiąc obchód o wyznaczonych godzinach, zresztą byli przyzwyczajeni do moich nocnych wędrówek, choć zdarzały się one coraz rzadziej. Kiedyś potrafiłem codziennie wyjść do ogrodu i rozmyślać w świetle księżyca, jednak im starszy byłem, tym więcej obowiązków miałem, przez co w nocy wolałem spać niż chodzić dobrze znanymi przez siebie alejami. Nieśpiesznie ruszyłem w dobrze znanym sobie kierunku, światła latarni delikatnie oświetlały mi drogę, jednak ja zmierzałem do najciemniejszej części ogrodu, do tej, która dla nieznajomego może wydać się trochę zaniedbana, jednak dla mnie i mojego ojca jest najcenniejszym fragmentem tej ziemi. Jednak nie o tym chciałem teraz myśleć, to zawsze sprawiało, że popadałem w dziwny smutek, a zdecydowanie nie takiej emocji mi teraz trzeba. Kim jest Merlin Emrys? Co ma takiego w sobie, że najbardziej nieufna osoba jaką znam powierzyła mu ochronę następcy tronu? Nawet nie wiem co może oznaczać brak dostępu do Jego danych, do tej pory jakoś bardzo nie rozmyślałem o tym całym „zamachu”, jeden strzał, nikomu nic się nie stało, moja podświadomość próbowała całkowicie wymazać z głowy to wspomnienie. Jednak zatrudnienie przez mojego ojca bodyguarda skłoniło mnie do głębszego zastanowienia, co jeśli tam gdzieś naprawdę ktoś chce mnie zabić? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że bycie osobą publiczną, w dodatku osobą, która kiedyś przejmie władze nad krajem, nie budzi sympatii u wszystkich, ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że poddani mnie lubią, nigdy nie zrobiłem nic co mogłoby skłonić kogoś do czegoś takiego. Owszem gazety wypisywały różne bzdury, żyjemy w wolnym kraju i nic się z tym nie da zrobić, nie prostowałem każdej błędnej informacji, ale starałem się dać do zrozumienia przez swoje czyny, że to co pojawia się w prasie w większości jest wymysłem, który ma przynieść większą sprzedaż danej gazecie. Nie jestem idealny, ale żeby od razu planować zabicie mnie? Do tego jeżeli Emrys ma racje, ktoś pod moim własnym dachem chce mojej śmierci, ale dlaczego? Westchnąłem cicho, patrząc na wysoki żywopłot tworzący labirynt, rozmyślanie o tym i tak nie wskaże winnego, dopóki nie zobaczę dowodów, nie uwierzę, że ktoś z moich najbliższych pracowników, dopuściłby się czegoś takiego. Skierowałem się z powrotem do budynku, powoli stawałem się senny, przynajmniej w tym spacer mi pomógł. Po dotarciu do pokoju, spojrzałem na zegar 2:20, zasnąłem od razu po tym jak moja głowa dotknęła poduszki. 

Wszędzie był dym, gdzieś w oddali słychać było krzyk ludzi, jednak o wiele głośniej słyszałem strzały, jeden za drugim, wszystko inne powoli cichło, a dym zamienił się w ciemność, dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że strzały, które słyszę, to natarczywe pukanie do drzwi, uniosłem się delikatnie ocierając oczy ręką, żeby choć trochę pozbyć się senności  
-Tak?- kiedy pukanie nie ucichło, spróbowałem ponownie trochę głośniej- tak?  
-Panie przepraszam, że budzę, ale król chce się z księciem widzieć  
-Teraz?- zerknąłem na zegar 5:28, zdusiłem w sobie jęk  
-Tak teraz, król czeka w sali tronowej  
-Dobrze, zaraz tam przyjdę, tylko się przebiorę- z ociąganiem wstałem z łóżka, trzy godziny snu zdecydowanie nie zapowiadały dobrego dnia  
-Panie?- usłyszałem niepewne pytanie zza drzwi, kiedy wyjmowałem pierwsze lepsze ubranie z szafy  
-Czy mogę odejść?  
-Tak, dziękuję, możesz odejść- przewróciłem oczami, słudzy, którzy pamiętali jeszcze młodość mojego ojca zdecydowanie za mną nie przepadali, to przez brak mojego przywiązania do etykiety, może to oni spiskują przeciwko mnie? Odgoniłem od siebie szybko te głupie myśli, robiąc poranną toaletę, już po chwili wychodziłem z pokoju, zamykając drzwi zauważyłem, że w moją stronę zmierza jakaś postać, odwróciłem się, w moim kierunku szedł Merlin w dresie, delikatnie spocony, z butelką wody w ręce.   
-Ćwiczy pan?- nie powinno mnie to dziwić, w końcu jest moim ochroniarzem, musi jakoś dbać o kondycję, jednak za bardzo rozkojarzył mnie widok przepoconych ubrań, na Jego smukłej sylwetce, zanim moje myśli zaczęły podążać w niebezpiecznym kierunku, usłyszałem Jego odpowiedź  
-Dzień dobry- ton głosu Emrysa był neutralny, Jego oczy nic nie wyrażały, może to dobry znak? Przynajmniej nie dał po sobie poznać, że zauważył mój wzrok śledzący jego sylwetkę- biegałem  
-O tej godzinie?- nie potrafiłem ukryć zdumienia, samo wstanie było dla mnie ciężkie  
-A co nie wolno?- chłodny ton głosu wrócił, to by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o miłe zachowanie Emrysa, miałem nadzieję, że to co powiedział Lancelotowi było prawda, najwidoczniej Jego niechęć była zbyt silna  
-Nie o to mi chodziło, po prostu jest dosyć wcześnie, myślałem, że większość osób jeszcze śpi- powiedziałem spokojnie, nie chcąc wdawać się w kłótnie z samego rana  
-Nie potrzebuję za wiele snu- szczęściarz z niego- do tego nowe miejsce, również nie sprzyja- ton głosu Merlina znów stał się neutralny, jakby wyczuł zmieniający się nastrój, pokiwałem ze zrozumieniem głową   
-Mam nadzieję, że będzie tylko lepiej, muszę już iść, król na mnie czeka- powiedziałem wymijając go, Emrys to chyba jedyna osoba przy której robiłem się nerwowy  
-A pan ćwiczy czasami?- odwróciłem się zaskoczony pytaniem  
-Zdarza mi się, ale raczej sporadycznie  
-Rozumiem- zmierzył badawczym spojrzeniem moją sylwetkę, jakby oceniając czy się do czegoś nada, po czym z delikatnym westchnieniem pokiwał delikatnie głową- może czas by to zmienić- to powiedziawszy odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku swojego pokoju  
-Sugeruje pan, że jestem gruby?- zapytałem z niedowierzaniem  
-Ty to powiedziałeś, panie- choć nie widziałem Jego twarzy, po tonie Jego głosu wiedziałem, że się uśmiecha. Nie powiem miła odmiana, choć wolałbym żeby się ze mnie nie śmiał. Pokręciłem głową, odwracając się, już i tak król za długo na mnie czekał. Po chwili zderzyłem się z kimś, duży kosz z pościelą upadł na podłogę  
-Przepraszam panie- usłyszałem cichy, drżący głos służącej, pochyliłem się aby podnieść kosz i powrzucać do niego to co wypadło  
-Nic się nie stało Camilla, to ja na Ciebie wpadłem, więc to ja przepraszam- uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, Camilla odpowiedziała tym samym, choć trochę niepewnie- gdzie z tym idziesz? Może Ci pomogę, jest trochę ciężkie  
-Nie panie, to blisko, poradzę sobie, dziękuję- tym razem jej uśmiech był pewny, była nowa w królestwie, więc pewnie niektóre zachowania były dla niej zaskoczeniem, wyminęła mnie, cały czas czułem na sobie spojrzenie Emrysa, jednak kiedy się odwróciłem nie było po nim śladu.   
-Przysnęło Ci się po drodze?- choć mój ojciec nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, wiedziałem, że tylko żartuje  
-Przykro mi tato, ale o tej godzinie nie spodziewaj się po mnie szybkiej reakcji- stłumiłem ziewnięcie, dopiero jak usiadłem przy stole, mój ojciec na mnie spojrzał, delikatnie marszcząc brwi  
-Ciężka noc?  
-Raczej krótka. O co chodzi, dlaczego chciałeś się spotkać tak wcześnie?  
-Za chwilę wyjeżdżam, nie będzie mnie kilka dni, chciałem się pożegnać, oraz dać Ci to- popchnął w moim kierunku sześć teczek  
-Co to takiego?  
-Plan Twojego tygodnia, zarządzenie Merlina- spojrzałem na niego pytająco, otwierając teczkę  
-Od dzisiaj co tydzień, ty jak i Twoja ochrona będzie dostawała takie teczki, z planem Twojego tygodnia, godziny, miejsca spotkań, dokładna lokalizacja, to według Merlina, może wzmocnić ochronę- byłem zbyt senny, żeby jakoś na to zareagować, w sumie nie wydawało mi się to złym pomysłem, choć grubość teczki sugerowała, że raczej mam trochę do zrobienia w tym tygodniu- Przekaż to swojej ochronie przy śniadaniu  
-Skoro już jesteśmy przy osobie Merlina..  
-Artur, mam wrażenie, że już jesteśmy po tej rozmowie, masz bodyguarda, koniec kropka  
-Nie o to mi chodzi, chciałem tylko spytać czy dasz mi Jego akta- tym razem to król spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony  
-Nie widzę takiej potrzeby- po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił do przeglądania dokumentów  
-To jest mój bodyguard, chyba mam prawo coś o nim wiedzieć?   
-Owszem, ale ja nie mam prawa udostępniać Ci Jego akt, jeżeli chcesz coś wiedzieć, to go o to zapytaj  
-Powodzenia z tym- mruknąłem pod nosem, nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mój ojciec odmawia mi czegoś takiego- co to znaczy, że nie masz prawa? Kto tu jest królem?- wiem, że mój ton nie pasował do sytuacji, ale miałem dość tajemnicy jaką owiany był Emrys  
-W przypadku Twojego bezpieczeństwa, to on jest królem i mu ufam- nie wierzyłem w to co słyszę, mój ojciec westchnął cicho i wstał- Artur wiem, że to jest dla Ciebie nowa sytuacja, wiem również, że nie przejąłeś się za bardzo strzelaniną- już go chciałem poprawić, ale mi przerwał- tak, wiem to był jeden strzał, ale o jeden za dużo w Twojej obecności, jako król nie mogę pozwolić na takie sytuacje, nie wiem czy ktoś to zaplanował, nie wiem nawet czy to ty byłeś celem, czy w ogóle był jakiś cel, ale byłeś tam i to mi wystarczy żeby wzmocnić ochronę. Merlin jest najlepszy w swoim rodzaju i po rozmowie z nim, wiem, że zna się na tym co robi. Rozmawiałem również z Gajuszem i wiem, że na razie nie dogadujecie się zbyt dobrze, ale mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni, jeżeli tylko schowasz dumę w kieszeń, myślę, że nawet się zaprzyjaźnicie- to całe robienie z Merlina fachowca, zaczynało mnie irytować, dopiero po chwili dotarły do mnie ostatnie słowa króla  
-Ja schowam dumę? Przecież to o..  
-Artur, wiesz dobrze, że w relacji z ochroną najważniejsze jest zaufanie, prawda?  
-Tak, ale..  
-Nie ma ale, w Twoim interesie powinno być budowanie tego zaufania  
-Po mojej stronie akurat nie będzie z tym problemu- szepnąłem  
-Co tam bełkoczesz?- w głosie mojego ojca wyczułem uśmiech, zaczynałem się martwić o te Jego zmiany nastroju, przewróciłem tylko oczami- czy to wszystko?- czułem się pokonany, jedyną osobą, która powie mi coś o Merlinie, jest on sam, czyli równie dobrze taka osoba mogłaby nie istnieć, jak mam zaufać komuś, o kim nic nie wiem?   
-Dobrze, że wspomniałeś o aktach, ponieważ prawie zapomniałem, proszę- pochylił się i spod stołu wyjął kilka segregatorów  
-A to co? Mam nadzieję, że nie plan mojego roku  
-Nic z tych rzeczy, to akta wszystkich naszych pracowników, przekaż je Merlinowi, prosił o nie   
-Że co proszę? To ja nie mam dostępu do Jego akt, a on może szpiegować naszych pracowników  
-Nie użył bym tutaj słowa szpiegować, każda osoba, która dla nas pracuje, wyraziła zgodę na wgląd w jej akta, Merlin pozwolił tylko mi, powtórzę jeszcze raz, jeżeli masz z tym jakiś problem idź do niego- wiedziałem, że nic nie ugram, temat skończony.   
-Myślisz, że ma rację?- król spojrzał na mnie pytająco- że za tym strzałem stoi ktoś z królestwa?   
-Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że nie- spojrzał na zegarek- no nic, muszę się zbierać, mam nadzieję, że nie doprowadzisz kraju do ruiny- przewróciłem oczami, na te dobrze mi znane słowa, poukładałem teczki na segregatorach i spróbowałem je podnieść  
-Boże, nie może ich sprawdzić w bazie danych, muszę to dźwigać?  
-Dobrze wiesz, że nie wszyscy pracownicy są w bazie danych. Swoją drogą trochę wysiłku Ci nie zaszkodzi, już nie narzekaj  
-Mógł sobie sam po to przyjść- wysapałem, oj chyba z tymi ćwiczeniami Emrys miał racje  
-Nie chciałem go budzić  
-Ale mnie chciałeś?- zaczynałem się zastanawiać czy Merlin przypadkiem nie wzbudził zbyt dużej sympatii króla- zresztą już nie spał, biegał  
-Biegał- Uther zaskoczony uniósł brwi- no widzisz on przynajmniej o siebie dba  
-No tak, już dałeś mi jasno do zrozumienia, że to ja jestem to złe, brzydkie coś, dziękuję-  
-Oj jesteś strasznie przewrażliwiony kiedy jesteś niewyspany- ojciec poklepał mnie delikatnie po ramieniu, na co tylko przewróciłem oczami, ruszyliśmy w kierunku drzwi, kiedy je przede mną otworzył, przystanąłem i odwróciłem się delikatnie w Jego stronę  
-On nie jest jakimś superbohaterem prawda?- zapytałem na wpół żartując  
-Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo, choć musisz przyznać, że w jakimś dopasowanym błękitnym kostiumie, podkreślającym kolor Jego oczy wyglądałby obłędnie- te słowa i sugestywny ruch brwiami, wystarczyły abym się szybko ewakuował, jeszcze w drodze do jadalni słyszałem śmiech mojego ojca.   
Za co ja muszę cierpieć takie katusze?   
Dobre pięć minut zajęło mi otwieranie drzwi do jadalni, jak tylko je zamknąłem kopnięciem i położyłem wszystkie dokumenty na stole, usłyszałem rozbawiony głos Gwaine'a  
-Coś widzę, że się księżniczka dzisiaj nie wyspała- czy ten dzień może być jeszcze gorszy?  
-Widzę, że Twoja spostrzegawczość jest jak zwykle na najwyższym poziomie- powiedziałem, jednak w moim głosie nie było słychać nawet odrobiny rozgniewania, skupiałem się raczej na tym, żeby uspokoić oddech, oj tak zdecydowanie zaczynam ćwiczyć regularnie  
-Co nam tutaj przytachałeś? Po rozmiarze mogę jedynie podejrzewać, że spis moich zalet  
-Nie wiem czy Pan Emrys wam powiedział, ale wprowadził małe zmiany w naszej organizacji- powiedziałem całkowicie ignorując słowa Gwaine'a, przed każdym położyłem po teczce i przesunąłem segregatory w kierunku Merlina, który przyglądał mi się z czymś w rodzaju zaciekawienia, wolałem sobie nie wyobrażać jak wyglądam, podkrążone oczy, zlana potem twarz, czyli wypisz wymaluj czarujący książę. Emrys zerknął w stronę segregatorów, jednak szybko Jego spojrzenie wróciło do mnie, delikatnie kiwnął głową, nie wiem czy to było podziękowanie, ale uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i usiadłem  
-Jakie zmiany?- Lancelot spojrzał na mnie, po czym swój wzrok skierował na Merlin, ten zaś popatrzył na mnie pytająco, kiwnąłem głową, to Jego pomysł, więc niech opowiada.  
Emrys wstał, biorąc do reki swoją teczkę  
-Kiedy otworzycie teczkę, znajdziecie w niej szczegółowe informacje, o tym gdzie przez najbliższy tydzień książę będzie miał spotkania, wystąpienia, itd. Na podstawie tych informacji będziemy układać nasze ustawienia, oraz przy okazji przewidywać ustawienia napastnika- to przykuło moją uwagę, jednak nie na długo, drzwi się otworzyły i wjechał wózek z jedzeniem, tyle, że ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie pchała go służąca, a Gwen, szefowa kuchni, która przy okazji była narzeczoną Lancelota, zdarzało jej się z nami jadać, ale jeszcze nigdy nie podawała nam dań. Gwen jak gdyby nigdy nic, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i wtedy jej spojrzenie padło na Merlina i jakby wryło ją w podłogę, od razu się domyśliłem, że się znali, zresztą przecież Lancelot i Gwen poznali się jeszcze w dzieciństwie czyli logiczne, że zna Merlina, zaraz się okaże, że całe królestwo go zna. Nikt się nie odezwał, dopiero kiedy Emrys niepewnie się do niej uśmiechnął, w Gwen jakby coś pękło, podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem, podniosła rękę i wzięła zamach, jednak zanim jej dłoń spotkała się z policzkiem chłopaka, ten chwycił jej rękę, jednak od razu ją puścił  
-Przepraszam, z przyzwyczajenia, możesz uderzyć jeszcze raz- Jego ton był delikatny i krył w sobie nutkę smutku, jednak to nie to przykuło moją uwagę, a Gwen, delikatna, krucha Gwen, która owszem potrafiła być groźna i często sprawiała, że czułem się jak nastolatek, jednak nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie, wyglądała jakby ją coś opętało  
-Jak śmiesz?- krzyknęła- jak śmiesz tak po prostu tutaj stać i się do mnie uśmiechać?- po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy, okładała Emrysa pięściami po klatce piersiowej, ale widać było, że nie wkłada w to siły, ten stał, jakby czekając aż jej atak minie, spojrzałem po pozostałych, Leon i Percival byli równie zszokowani co ja, jednak Lancelot i Gwaine, patrzyli na tę scenę ze smutkiem, lecz bez cienia zaskoczenia.  
Kiedy ruchy Gwen stały się powolniejsze, Emrys złapał ją delikatnie za ręce i przyciągnął do siebie, przytuliła się do niego jakby jej życie od tego zależało  
-Myślałam, że nie żyjesz- powiedziała przez łzy.   
W mojej głowie pojawiło się jakieś mgliste wspomnienie, jakiś rok wcześniej, Gwen wzięła wolne, a Lancelot i Gwaine stali się nagle małomówni, nie uśmiechali się, kiedy zapytałem co się stało, powiedzieli, że ich stary przyjaciel nie żyje, chciałem dać im wolne, ale powiedzieli, że praca im pomaga, nie wypytywałem, było wtedy dużo uroczystości, nie miałem na nic czasu, teraz mam wyrzuty sumienia, ale kiedy się głębiej nad tym zastanowię, to już po dwóch tygodniach, wrócili do siebie jakby nigdy nic, a mi to wyleciało z głowy, co ze mnie za przyjaciel?  
-Przepraszam- szept Merlina wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, to słowo podziałało na Gwen jak płachta na byka, odepchnęła go od siebie  
-Przepraszasz? Boże, Merlin myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz, rozumiesz? Zadzwonili do nas, zadzwonili do Twojej mamy i powiedzieli: 'Pani syn nie żyje', tak po prostu bez żadnego wstępu, bez niczego, wiesz co ona wtedy poczuła? Wiesz co my poczuliśmy?   
-Nie w...  
-Oczywiście, że nie wiesz, w końcu co Cię to interesuje, prawda? Przecież jesteś samowystarczalny! Co Cię obchodzą głupi ludzie, którym na Tobie zależy?   
-Gwen- Gwen nadal wrzeszczała, nie zwracając uwagi na próby uspokojenia jej przez Emrysa- Gwen!- Merlin podniósł delikatnie głos, dopiero wtedy Gwen ucichła, jednak łzy nadal ciekły po jej policzku- Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda   
-To dlaczego nie wróciłeś? Dlaczego tam zostałeś?- myślałem, że Merlin jej odpowie, ale ten tylko pokręcił przecząco głową z takim bólem w oczach, że musiałem odwrócić wzrok, zresztą nie tylko ja, każdy z moich ochroniarzy patrzył gdzie indziej, miałem ochotę wyjść, czułem, że jestem świadkiem sytuacji, której nie powinienem widzieć.   
Kątem oka, widziałem jak Merlin znów przyciąga do siebie Gwen szepcząc jej coś na ucho, ta powoli zaczęła uspokajać oddech  
-Już dobrze?- Emrys delikatnie otarł jej łzy, pokiwała głową- no to pokazuj mi ten diament, ile można czekać?- Merlin uśmiechał się delikatnie, kiedy Gwen podawała mu swoją dłoń, żeby pokazać, jak się domyśliłem, pierścionek zaręczynowy, mój bodyguard przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z zaciekawieniem  
-Na zdjęciu wyglądał na większy  
-Zdjęciu?  
-A ty myślisz, że kto go wybrał? Dostałem chyba dwieście zdjęć od Lanca- Lancelot zaczerwienił się delikatnie, jednak na Jego ustach był uśmiech   
-Nie mogłem się zdecydować- wzruszył tylko ramionami  
-I to nie tylko w tej kwestii, gdybyś wiedziała ile z Twoich zaręczyn to był mój pomysł, to byś poważnie zaczęła rozważać czy chcesz wyjść akurat za...  
-Może coś zjemy?- Lancelot szybko przerwał Merlinowi, który razem z Gwen i Gwainem zaczął się śmiać. Za to ja, Leon i Percival, nadal próbowaliśmy zrozumieć scenę, która przed chwilą się przed nami rozegrała. Za osobą Emrysa kryło się więcej niż mógłbym przypuszczać.   
Gwen otarła resztę łez i dopiero wtedy jej wzrok padł na mnie, jakby wcześniej nie wiedziała, że jestem w pomieszczeniu.  
-Panie  
-Gwen?- patrzyła na mnie z czymś w oczach czego nie potrafiłem rozpoznać  
-Co masz mi do powiedzenia?- mam nadzieję, że nie zaatakuje mnie jak Merlina, bo mógłbym tego nie przeżyć  
-Yyy dzień dobry?- zapytałem niepewnie, pokiwała głową jakby nie spodziewając się ode mnie innej odpowiedzi  
-Możesz mi powiedzieć co robiłeś w nocy?- już chciałem jej przypomnieć do kogo mówi, jestem księciem prawda? Czasem w towarzystwie tych osób o tym zapominam i czasem to nie jest zbyt dobre uczucie, jednak jej wzrok zgasił moje protesty i znowu czułem się jak nastolatek, który coś przeskrobał  
-Spałem?- pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową, chyba muszę przestać odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie  
-Widzę, że muszę odświeżyć Ci pamięć, włóczyłeś się po ogrodzie- a to o to jej chodziło, ale zaraz skąd ona o tym wie? Czy ja we własnym domu nie mam żadnej prywatności?   
-No tak, wyszedłem na spacer, ponieważ nie mogłem zasnąć- uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, myśląc, że temat skończony, jednak rozgniewane spojrzenie Gwen powiedziało mi co innego,  
-Czy ty w ogóle myślisz?- krzyknęła, tak, że aż mnie wyprostowało na krześle- panie- dodała po chwili wahania, już ciszej- jak mogłeś po tym co się stało wyjść, sam w nocy do ogrodu? Nie wiesz jakie to niebezpieczne? A co jeżeli ktoś by się na ciebie zaczaił?  
-Gwen, wątpię, żeby ktoś przewidział, że pójdę w nocy do ogrodu, ale dziękuję za troskę  
-Artur- Gwen jako jedyna rzadko zwracała się do mnie po imieniu, jednak starała się pamiętać o moim tytule, dlatego popatrzyłem na nią zaskoczony- ja się po prostu martwię, zresztą wszyscy się martwimy, to co się stało wstrząsnęło nami. Myślę, że powinieneś bardziej na siebie uważać.  
-Jeżeli myślicie, że w kraju zapanuje bezkrólewie po tym jak ktoś mnie zastrzeli, to spokojnie, na moje miejsce jest wielu kandydatów- moja próba zażartowania nie spotkała się z oczekiwaną reakcją, przynajmniej nie przeze mnie, zamiast tego dostałem ścierką  
-Ała, za co to?  
-Za głupie gadanie- tym razem wszyscy się roześmiali, nawet Merlin nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu  
-Proszę Cię tylko żebyś nie wychodził sam- zanim zdążyłem powiedzieć, że nie jestem dzieckiem, Emrys się wtrącił  
-Spokojnie Gwen, nie był sam- zaskoczony spojrzałem na Merlina, który patrzył prosto na mnie, w Jego oczach dalej widziałem ogniki rozbawienia- jednak na przyszłość, proszę, żebyś do mnie zapukał, następnym razem mogę nie usłyszeć Twojego wymykania się  
-No świetnie, czy w tym budynku ostała się jeszcze jakaś cząstka mojej prywatności?  
-Księżniczko jesteś zbyt przewrażliwiony- Gwaine poklepał mnie delikatnie po ramieniu, kiedy Gwen zaczęła rozkładać talerze   
-Dla mnie tylko kawa Gwen- kiedy nie pojawił się przede mną kubek, podniosłem wzrok, żeby spotkać zdeterminowane spojrzenie Gwen  
-Eee może jednak zjem śniadanie, w końcu to najważniejszy posiłek dnia?- dopiero jak odwróciła ode mnie wzrok, odetchnąłem z ulgą, chyba będę musiał popracować nad swoją pozycją, kiedy zerknąłem na Merlina ten próbował ukryć uśmiech za swoim kubkiem, nie był to jeszcze uśmiech bezpośrednio skierowany do mnie, ale chyba jesteśmy na dobrej drodze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam dodać coś na początku tego tygodnia, ale miałam taki zastój weny, że nawet szkoda o tym pisać. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział choć trochę Wam się spodobał ;)


	6. Sprawdzenie

Gwen zjadła z nami śniadanie, jednak atmosfera była napięta. Leon i Percival patrzyli w swoje talerze, podczas gdy Lancelot i Gwaine nieudolnie próbowali podtrzymać rozmowę. Gwen co chwilę zerkała w stronę Merlina, jednak ten sprawiał wrażenie jakby tego nie zauważał, z zainteresowaniem przeglądał teczkę. Cała akcja z moim nowym bodyguardem i szefową kuchni, rozbudziła mnie do reszty, próbowałem wepchnąć w siebie trochę jedzenia, w końcu wiedziałem, że lepiej nie denerwować Gwen. Cały czas przed oczami miałem to co się wydarzyło, nigdy nie widziałem Gwen w takim stanie i szczerze mówiąc jeden raz mi wystarczy. Opanowanie Emrysa nie powinno mnie zaskoczyć, a jednak spokój z jakim zareagował na to wszystko był trochę niepokojący, jest coś co jest w tanie złamać tego człowieka? Uśmiecha się, żartuje, ale nawet kiedy jest w gronie przyjaciół w Jego oczach można zauważyć coś dziwnego, coś co już u kogoś kiedyś widziałem, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć u kogo. Nie dostrzegłem tego na początku zbyt zaskoczony tym, że Emrys zna moich ochroniarzy i zachowuje się wobec nich normalnie, ale dopiero przy Gwen dostrzegłem jak on ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Każda Jego emocja była jakby wyćwiczona, nawet ból w oczach z jakim spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie ma u niego czegoś takiego jak spontaniczna reakcja, jeżeli widzimy na Jego twarzy jakieś uczucie to tylko dlatego, że on na to pozwala. Jak jakaś maszyna, która jest przystosowana do życia wśród ludzi i potrafi naśladować ich reakcje. Skoro nawet Jego przyjaciele nie wiedzą wszystkiego to jak niby ja mam się czegoś dowiedzieć? Naprawdę był uważany za zmarłego? Czy mój ojciec o tym wie? Gdzie wtedy był, co się z nim działo? Czy przed tym wszystkim był inny? Kim tak naprawdę jest Merlin Emrys? Czy to w ogóle Jego prawdziwe nazwisko? Mój bodyguard to była jedna wielka tajemnica, ale pomimo tych wszystkich pytań, czułem, że mogę mu zaufać, coś w środku podpowiadało mi, że zna się na tym co robi, a Jego zachowanie tylko sprawiało, że chciałem go lepiej poznać. Swoich ochroniarzy traktowałem bardziej jak kolegów niż pracowników i z Merlinem nie będę robił wyjątków czy tego chce czy nie, udowodnię mu, że Jego zdanie na mój temat jest błędne. Jednak na początku dam mu trochę przestrzeni i poobserwuję, może trafię na moment kiedy maska zupełnie spadnie z Jego twarzy. Z moim rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos mojego bodyguarda:  
-Gwen ja nie zniknę- Emrys nadal nie podniósł wzroku znad teczki, ale jak widać zauważył spojrzenia Gwen, która teraz z lekkim rumieńcem spoglądała na swój pusty talerz. Na dźwięk głosu Merlina, Gwaine przestał opowiadać jeden ze swoich słynnych nieśmiesznych żartów i wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w stronę mojego bodyguarda- jestem tutaj i na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram- Merlin szybko spojrzał na Gwen jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo, na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać,  
-Co to znaczy na razie? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zamierzasz tam wrócić?- Gwen zapytała z niedowierzaniem, które można było również wyczytać z twarzy Lancelota i Gwaina. Tylko ja, Leon i Percival nie wiedzieliśmy jak zareagować, coś czuję, że tajemniczość Merlina zbliży mnie z pozostałą dwójką moich ochroniarzy. Czuli się tak samo jak ja wykluczeni.  
-Nie mam tego w planach, ale nigdy nie wiadomo co się wydarz- patrząc na minę narzeczonej Lancelota to nie była prawidłowa odpowiedź, jednak zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, odezwał się Gwaine jakby przeczuwając nadchodzącą kłótnię  
-To co dzisiaj mamy w planach?- zajrzał z udawanym zainteresowaniem do teczki, jakby to co robimy co tydzień było dla niego wielkim zaskoczeniem, owszem mieliśmy przerwę po strzale i szumie jaki się po nim zrobił, ale już od tygodnia rozmawialiśmy o tym, że wracamy do naszych rutynowych działań- odwiedziny w domu dziecka, no nareszcie stąd wyjdziemy- po tych słowach zdałem sobie sprawę, że Gwaine ma rację, tak naprawdę od strzału nigdzie nie wychodziliśmy, mój ojciec wszystko odwołał tłumacząc, że musimy poczekać aż sytuacja się uspokoi, a tak naprawdę myślał o tym jak wzmocnić ochronę. Nie ma to jak być więźniem i nawet o tym nie wiedzieć.  
-Tak naprawdę dom dziecka zaplanowany jest na popołudnie, do tego czasu chciałbym was lepiej poznać, a raczej chciałbym poznać wasze umiejętności- moi ochroniarze popatrzyli po sobie zaskoczeni- po treningu zdecyduję kto jaką funkcję będzie pełnił, ułożę ustawienie na dzisiejszy wyjazd i możemy jechać.  
-Treningu? O nie, zdecydowanie nie! Gwaine zaczął protestować- ja dobrze wiem jak wygląda Twój trening Merlin, ja chce jeszcze żyć!- powiedział to tak zdesperowanym głosem, że nawet na do tej pory smutnej twarzy Gwen pojawił się uśmiech- zresztą znasz nasze umiejętności  
-Minęło trochę lat, nawet wam pewnie udało się czegoś nauczyć   
-Auć, to zabolało- Gwaine ostentacyjnie złapał się za pierś- nie spodziewałem się takiego ciosu właśnie od Ciebie Merls,  
-Ha ha ha, koniec żartów, zbieramy się. Lancelot pokazał mi wczoraj waszą halę do ćwiczeń- zdusiłem w sobie prychnięcie, halę do ćwiczeń? Moi ochroniarze mieli w królestwie coś jak ośrodek sportowy, począwszy od basenu, a skończywszy na strzelnicy- tam sprawdzimy waszą ogólną sprawność fizyczną, a później przejdziemy dalej,  
-Dalej? Merlin już nie będzie żadnego dalej...Uwierzcie mi- Gwaine spojrzał na Leona i Percivala, którzy za przykładem Emrysa zaczęli wstawać- uciekajcie puki możecie- nawet Lancelot, który zazwyczaj tryskał zapałem, teraz był jakiś niemrawy, zacząłem się zastanawiać czy aby na pewno zachowanie Gwaina było przesadzone. Gwen zaczęła zbierać talerze ze stołu, z braku lepszego zajęcia zacząłem jej pomagać, najwidoczniej miałem wolne przedpołudnie.  
-Panie?- podniosłem spojrzenie, Emrys przyglądał mi się z czymś w rodzaju zaciekawienia, no cóż pewnie nie codziennie widzi następce tronu sprzątającego stół.  
-Na razie nie widzę potrzeby abyś uczestniczył w naszych treningach- na razie? Co to znaczy na razie? Emrys jakby wyczuł moje pytanie- jeszcze nie wiemy kto i dlaczego Cię zaatakował, ale myślę, że Twoja umiejętność obrony ułatwi nam trochę zadanie w przyszłości- moja umiejętność obrony? Nigdy się z nikim nie biłem i jako książę nikt tego ode mnie nie wymagał, więc lepiej żeby Emrys nigdy nie miał szansy zobaczyć moich umiejętności, bo zamknąłby mnie w królestwie na zawsze.  
-Yyy tak, myślę, że ma pan rację, ale teraz faktycznie powinien pan się skupić na ochroniarzach  
-Ej ej księżniczko nie ma wykręcania się, może jak poznasz na własnej skórze jak się męczymy, będziesz traktował naszą pracę z większym szacunkiem- podniosłem pytająco brew- albo chociaż dasz nam podwyżkę  
-Tak Gwaine, wiemy gdzie twoje priorytety naprawdę leżą, nie musisz nam o tym przypominać. Jeszcze nie zacząłeś treningu, a już masz żądania.  
-No cóż wiem, że po mogę nie mieć na nie siły, więc..  
-Dobrze- Merlin klasnął w dłonie czym skutecznie zwrócił na siebie naszą uwagę- czas leci, a mamy dużo do zrobienia, tak jak mówiłem panie, nie musisz dzisiaj z nami ćwiczyć, więc możesz zająć się swoimi sprawami, jednak proszę żebyś nie wychodził z budynku- to chyba był najmilszy ton jakim do tej pory się do mnie zwrócił, więc dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że czeka na moje potwierdzenie, delikatnie kiwnąłem głową,  
-No to co gotowi?- Leon, Percival i Lancelot kiwnęli głowami, choć ten ostatni z mniejszym entuzjazmem, kiedy Gwaine nie zareagował wpatrując się we mnie  
-A ty co niby będziesz robił?- wzruszyłem ramionami zerkając na Gwen jakby szukając ratunku i w mojej głowie pojawił się pomysł,  
-Jedziemy do domu dziecka, więc myślę, że jakieś domowe ciastka byłyby miłą niespodzianką dla dzieci  
-Świetny pomysł, pójdę poinformować kucharzy- pomimo swoich słów Gwen nadal stała w miejscu, spojrzałem na nią pytająco, jednak jej spojrzenie skierowane było na mojego bodyguarda, który po chwili uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie. Ten uśmiech jakby wyrwał ją z odrętwienia- Nie myśl sobie, że z Tobą skończyłam, przed nami bardzo poważna rozmowa Emrys!- po tonie jakim zostały wypowiedziane te słowa, jestem pewny, że nie chciałbym być na miejscu Merlina podczas tej rozmowy, ten jednak tylko kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.  
-Pomogę wam- powiedziałem idąc za Gwen, która zaczęła pchać wózek z naczyniami w stronę kuchni- i tak nie mam nic innego do roboty, a wam na pewno przyda się dodatkowa para rąk do pracy- Gwen uśmiechnęła się do mnie, dobrze wiedząc, że nawet gdybym miał coś do zrobienia, wolał bym pomóc im.  
-Ej ja też chce z wami piec ciastka- Gwaine ruszył w naszą stronę, ale drogę zagrodził mu Merlin, który patrzył na mnie z nieskrywanym zdumieniem.  
Fakt, że zaskoczyłem tego tajemniczego mężczyznę sprawił mi dziwną radość, moi ochroniarze, zresztą większość mojej służby, wiedziała o tym, że lubię gotować i byłem częstym bywalcem kuchni, jednak dla Emrysa to była nowość. Wypchnął wykłócającego się Gwaina za drzwi, jednak sam jakby się wahał, wyglądało to tak jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Uśmiechnął się tylko do Gwen, a w moim kierunku delikatnie się pokłonił i wyszedł.  
Odwróciłem się aby iść za Gwen, jednak ta stała w miejscu, wpatrując się w drzwi za którymi przed momentem zniknął Emrys,  
-Gwen?  
-Nie mogę uwierzyć w to że tutaj jest- szepnęła jakby do siebie, po chwili jednak popatrzyła na mnie jakby przypomniała sobie o mojej obecności- przepraszam panie, już idziemy- i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszyła w stronę kuchni.  
Po drodze nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, Gwen była zamyślona, a ja starałem się ogarnąć wydarzenia z dzisiejszego poranka. Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine i Merlin byli paczką przyjaciół, którzy trzymali się blisko razem, jednak prawdopodobnie jakaś propozycja pracy sprawiła, że Merlin wyjechał. I coś się wydarzyło, coś co sprawiło, że przyjaciele Emrysa myśleli, że nie żyje. Co to mogło być? Co Merlin robił przed przyjazdem do królestwa? Co go zmieniło? Co sprawiło, że nawet wśród przyjaciół nie jest sobą? Wszedłem do kuchni zaraz za Gwen, kiedy tylko służba mnie zobaczyła, wstała i wszyscy ukłonili się w moim kierunku.  
-Kochani, dzisiaj książę odwiedza dom dziecka, więc postanowiliśmy upiec dzieciom ciasteczka, jednak zanim weźmiecie się do pracy, proszę abyście włożyli jak najwięcej wody do zamrażarek- głos Gwen rozniósł się echem po całym pomieszczeniu, pomimo zaskoczenia, na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać  
-Wodę do zamrażarek?- zapytałem nie kryjąc zdumienia,  
-Uwierz mi, po treningu z Merlinem chłopcy zdecydowanie będą potrzebowali okładów z lodu.

***

Po nocnej obserwacji księcia, sam nie wiedziałem co myśleć, słowa Gajusza i Lancelota cały czas krążyły mi po głowie, jednak nadal nie mogłem się wyzbyć dziwnej niechęci do Artura, może niechęć to złe słowo, ale miałem dziwną blokadę wobec Jego osoby. Zamiast się ujawnić, obserwowałem go z ukrycia, wydawał się zamyślony, kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, co wiele mówiło o Jego poczuciu bezpieczeństwo, co dla mnie jako Jego bodyguarda było dosyć niepokojące. Sam nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, żeby za nim iść, już sam fakt, że wymykał się tak późno był dziwny. Ciekawiło mnie o czym myśli, ale coś powstrzymywało mnie przed podejściem do niego, wydawało mi się, że chce być sam, z resztą ja zdecydowanie nie nadawałem się na towarzystwo Jego nocnej wyprawy. Obiecałem Lancelotowi, że będę milszy, jednak zamierzałem wprowadzić to w życie dopiero rano. Jeżeli mam być szczery to na początku sam nie wiedziałem skąd ten mój chłód wobec księcia się wziął. Nie oceniam ludzi po pozorach, dobrze wiem, że są złudne, tym bardziej to co wypisuje prasa zazwyczaj bardzo odbiega od prawdy. Jednak gdy tylko ujrzałem księcia na żywo, od razu wezbrały we mnie dziwne negatywne emocje. Spędziłem z nim tylko chwilę, a zdążyłem go całkowicie do siebie zrazić, a siebie zaślepić jakimiś nieprawdziwymi informacjami na Jego temat. Wystarczyła chwila żebym wiedział, że wszystko czego się o nim dowiedziałem z prasy to brednie. Nie potrzebowałem do tego słów Gajusza czy Lancelota, oni pomogli mi tylko trochę się przełamać. Wiem, że Artur nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie z mojej strony, a jednak nadal nie mogłem się powstrzymać, dlaczego? Chciałem się oszukiwać, że nie wiem, jednak dobrze wiedziałem, że potrzebuję kozła ofiarnego, osoby, którą będę mógł o wszystko obwiniać, kogoś na kim się wyżyje za wszystko co przeżyłem i niestety tą osobą stał się Artur. Czyli osoba, którą mam chronić. Po tym jak książę wszedł do budynku, chwilę odczekałem i ruszyłem za nim.  
Pierwszy dzień w królestwie to była dla mnie jedna wielka niespodzianka. Z samego rana poszedłem pobiegać, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się otoczeniu, ale także żeby oczyścić głowę. Ta praca to miał być dla mnie nowy rozdział, jednak żeby rozpocząć nowy etap w swoim życiu musiałem odciąć się od starego, a to nie było łatwe. Długo nie mogłem zasnąć, a kiedy sen w końcu nadszedł, był wypełniony obrazami z przeszłości, obrazami, których nie chciałem pamiętać. Byłem przyzwyczajony do koszmarów, nawiedzały mnie co noc, jednak miałem nadzieję, że przyjazd do królestwa, choć na chwilę mnie od nich uwolni, jak widać myliłem się. Po przebudzeniu o 4 nad ranem, wiedziałem, że już nie zasnę, wysiłek fizyczny dobrze mi zrobił. Kiedy wracałem z porannego biegu, czułem się zrelaksowany i oczywiście musiałem wpaść na księcia, który bez skrępowania zmierzył moją sylwetkę wzrokiem, postanowiłem nie dać po sobie poznać, że zauważyłem, jeszcze przed przyjazdem powiedziałem sobie, że wygląd Artura, który niestety jest całkowicie w moim typie, będzie przeze mnie ignorowany i nie zamierzałem reagować na takie spojrzenia, jak to, którym obrzucił moje ciało, choć nie powiem było to przyjemne, stop Merlin, przestań, skarciłem się w duchu.  
-Ćwiczy pan?- Jego zaskoczenie trochę mnie zdziwiło, w końcu jestem Jego ochroniarzem, muszę dbać o formę  
\--Dzień dobry- ton mojego głosu nawet mnie wydał się zbyt formalny- biegałem  
-O tej godzinie?  
-A co nie wolno?- eh co jest ze mną nie tak? Chce być miły, a wychodzi co wychodzi, zazwyczaj mam kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem, ale przy Arturze coś się zmienia.  
-Nie o to mi chodziło, po prostu jest dosyć wcześnie, myślałem, że większość osób jeszcze śpi- powiedział spokojnie, najwidoczniej wyczuwając mój powracający chłód  
-Nie potrzebuję za wiele snu- pokiwał głową- do tego nowe miejsce, również nie sprzyja- dodałem, sam nie wiem czemu  
-Mam nadzieję, że będzie tylko lepiej, muszę już iść, król na mnie czeka- powiedział, wymijając mnie, czułem, że ta rozmowa znowu nie należała do najmilszych, chciałem jakoś załagodzić moje pierwsze wrażenie na księciu, które na pewno nie było najlepsze, a jednak cały czas starał się być przyjazny, postanowiłem się jakoś odwdzięczyć,  
-A pan ćwiczy czasami?- widać było, że zaskoczyłem go tym pytaniem, siebie po części też, chciałem mu życzyć miłego dnia, a zamiast tego zapytałem o coś co ciekawiło mnie również trochę z zawodowego punktu widzenia,  
-Zdarza mi się, ale raczej sporadycznie,  
-Rozumiem- zmierzyłem go badawczym spojrzeniem, widać było, że jeżeli już to raczej w coś gra, o siłownie bym go nie podejrzewał, co nie oznacza, że jest źle zbudowany, wręcz przeciwnie ma..Co? Miałem być milszy, a nie.. przecież to mój pracodawca, nie powinienem oceniać go pod względem atrakcyjności. Wiedziałem, że jak będę chciał zachowywać się względem niego normalnie, to puszczą wszystkie tamy, a zdecydowanie jako bodyguard nie mogę pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek romantyczne uczucia. Boże skąd mi w ogóle do głowy przyszły romantyczne uczucia? Lepiej żebym już poszedł do pokoju- może czas by to zmienić- rzuciłem tylko, w końcu chciałem po sobie zostawić dobre wrażenie, no dobra może to nie był odpowiedni sposób, jednak na pewno dla mnie przyjemny  
-Sugeruje pan, że jestem gruby?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem, uśmiechnąłem się do siebie,  
-Ty to powiedziałeś, panie- jak to się nazywa? Małe kroki, jeżeli już potrafię sobie z niego żartować, to jesteśmy na dobrej drodze do normalnych stosunków.   
Już miałem wejść do pokoju, kiedy moją uwagę przykuło jakieś poruszenie z tyłu,  
-Przepraszam panie- usłyszałem cichy, drżący głos służącej, Artur pochylił się aby podnieść kosz, który upuściła  
-Nic się nie stało Camilla, to ja na Ciebie wpadłem, więc to ja przepraszam- choć książę stał do mnie tyłem, wiedziałem, że się uśmiecha- gdzie z tym idziesz? Może Ci pomogę, jest trochę ciężkie- on chce jej pomóc? Do tego pamięta jej imię? Coś czułem, że moja ocena Jego osoby jest całkowicie błędna. Wszedłem szybko do pokoju, choć wiedziałem, że wyczuł moją obserwację.   
Niby byłem wśród przyjaciół, jednak zmieniłem się i oni to wyczuli. Potrzebowałem czasu, żeby wrócić do dawnego siebie, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, najpierw muszę pokonać własne demony, a to niestety trochę potrwa. Obserwowałem Lancelota i Gwaina, żartowali, śmiali się razem z Leonem i Percivalem, którzy podchodzili do mnie trochę niepewnie. Nie dziwiłem się im, pojawiłem się nie wiadomo skąd i nagle mają mnie słuchać, dla nich to też była nowa sytuacja. Już miałem się włączyć do rozmowy, kiedy drzwi do jadalni się otwarły i wszedł książę taszcząc kilka segregatorów i teczki, najwidoczniej, król postanowił szybko spełnić moją prośbę. Artur wyglądał jakby przyniesienie tych kilku rzeczy sprawiło mu wielki wysiłek, tak zdecydowanie będę musiał zająć się Jego sprawnością fizyczną. Ochroniarze wydawali się raczej dobrze zaznajomieni z Pendragonem, ich relacje niczym nie przypominały relacji służby z następcą tronu i sam książę wydawał się przyzwyczajony do docinek Gwaina, co już świadczyło o ich zażyłych stosunkach, tylko prawdziwi przyjaciele potrafili wytrzymać Gwaina. To na co zdecydowanie nie byłem przygotowany to reakcja Gwen, nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie i fakt, że to ja ją do tego doprowadziłem tylko pogłębiał moje wyrzuty sumienia. Nie wiedziałem, że to co się wydarzyło tak na nich wpłynęło, chyba przez to wszystko zapomniałem co to znaczy mieć przyjaciół i być przyjacielem. Dopiero teraz zaczęło do mnie docierać co musieli czuć, a ja się od nich odciąłem, odepchnąłem ich i jak ostatni tchórz zasłoniłem się pracą, co ze mnie za przyjaciel? Podczas śniadania Gwen co chwilę na mnie zerkała, Artur obserwował nas za pewne z rosnącym zaciekawieniem, a ja pilnowałem tylko, żeby nikt nie zobaczył moich prawdziwych uczuć. W udawaniu, że wszystko jest w porządku jestem mistrzem, miałem cichą nadzieję, że tutaj uda mi się zrzucić maskę choć na chwilę, jednak nie potrafiłem. Dlaczego osoby, które były dla mnie jak rodzina nagle są tak obce? Wiedziałem, że to moja wina, im bardziej starałem się być dawnym sobą tym bardziej mi nie wychodziło. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem, że mamy wolne przedpołudnie, postanowiłem wykorzystać to na sprawdzenie ochroniarzy, przy okazji chciałem ich lepiej poznać, musimy stworzyć zgrany team i jak na razie to będzie moim priorytetem. Ignorując przesadzone protesty Gwaina, przecież nigdy nie było tak źle, zacząłem się zbierać i kolejna szokująca informacja, książę pomaga Gwen w kuchni, nikt nie wydawał się tym zaskoczony, więc zapewne to było normalne. Włączyła się we mnie dziwna chęć poznania go lepiej, w końcu mam go ochraniać, mam być Jego cieniem, powinienem go dobrze znać, prawda? Nie, nie prawda, emocje tylko utrudniają pracę, ale ja uwielbiam sobie wszystko utrudniać.   
Przebrałem się szybko w sportowy strój i poszedłem na halę, ucieszyłem się kiedy Lancelot pokazał mi co mamy do dyspozycji, zdecydowanie pomoże nam to wzmocnić ochronę. Wysiłek fizyczny zawsze mi pomagał wszystko poukładać, miałem nadzieję, że i tym razem się uda.  
Lancelot, Leon i Percival weszli na salę cicho ze sobą rozmawiając, za nimi wlókł się Gwaine ostentacyjnie demonstrując swoją niechęć, postanowiłem go ignorować.  
-Skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy, myślę, że możemy zacząć. Najpierw chciałbym się dowiedzieć czegoś o was, a dokładniej mówiąc o waszych mocnych stronach- popatrzyłem na każdego z osobna, jednak jakoś nikt nie wyrywał się do odpowiedzi, miałem dziwne wrażenie, że moja osoba po prostu ich peszy- dobra to może ja zacznę, szybko biegam i w miarę dobrze strzelam- jedyną reakcją było prychnięcie Gwaina  
-W miarę? Merls jesteś wśród swoich, więc daruj sobie skromność i dorzuć do tych swoich mocnych stron walkę, pływanie, szermierkę, żonglerkę i prawdopodobnie latanie, choć na to ostatnie nie mam jeszcze dowodu, ale spokojnie obserwuję Cię- przewróciłem tylko oczami, nie komentując Jego słów, myślę, że wszyscy już na tyle go znają żeby nie wierzyć w Jego słowa  
-Lancelot?  
-Bieg- czyli tutaj nic się nie zmieniło  
-Leon?  
-Strzelanie  
-Percival?  
-Walka  
-Gwaine?  
-Serio? Przecież znasz mnie od..  
-Gwaine?  
-Dobra, walka- pokiwałem tylko głową, szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem się od nich troszkę większego zaangażowania, najwidoczniej będę musiał z nich wszystko wyciągać.  
-A jakieś szczególne zdolności?- wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie zaskoczeni   
-Nie, Merls, nie strzelamy laserem z oczu jeżeli o to Ci chodzi- okey trochę się odzwyczaiłem od tego, jak Gwaine mocno może irytować,  
-Gwaine proszę Cię, chodzi mi o coś co wam się do tej pory jakoś nie przydało, ale to umiecie, nie wiem jakieś walki samurajskim mieczem?- oczywiście moja próba żartu spotkała się z brakiem reakcji- dobra, zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Mam na imię Merlin, pochodzę z małego miasteczka Elador, mam dwadzieścia pięć lat. Od małego trenuję gimnastykę, kiedy byłem mały, byłem strasznie chudy i niezdarny. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi w footbolu, jest to dla mnie strasznie nudne, ogólnie takie gry zespołowe do mnie nie przemawiają. Popłakałem się oglądając Narnię, kiedy zabili lwa. Jestem tutaj żeby pomóc wam w ochronie następcy tronu i fajnie by było gdybyście się trochę otworzyli, nie gryzę i podobno nie jestem taki zły po bliższym poznaniu- powiedziałem z uśmiechem,  
-Ja płakałem na Zabójczej broni, przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że Riggs ma ładniejsze włosy niż ja, ale spokojnie szybko się opamiętałem- powinienem się tego spodziewać, prawda? Musiałem zrobić komiczną minę, ponieważ Leon jak tylko na mnie spojrzał, przestał ukrywać rozbawienie słowami Gwaina i wybuchnął śmiechem, a zaraz za nim cała reszta oprócz Gwaina, który wydawał się być oburzony naszym rozbawieniem  
-Ej on powiedział, że płakał na bajce, a wy nic, a kiedy ja podzieliłem się traumatycznym przeżyciem to taka rekacja? No wiecie co miałem was za przyjaciół- nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Jego słowa, próbowaliśmy się uspokoić, myślę, że tego właśnie nam trzeba było.  
-Przepraszamy Merlin, ta cała sytuacja była dla nas dużym zaskoczeniem. Fakt, że ktoś w ogóle strzelił w obecności Artura..może to głupie, ale się tego nie spodziewaliśmy. Czuliśmy się trochę winni, do tego Twoje nagłe pojawienie się, nie wiem jak reszta, ale ja to trochę odebrałem jakby król nam nie ufał- już otwierałem usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak Leon mi przerwał- tak, wiem, że to nieprawda, po prostu wstrząsnęła nami ta cała sytuacja. Do tego Gwaine powiedział, że jesteś typem wojskowego i lubisz wszystkich trzymać sztywno, więc mieliśmy z Percivalem trochę inny obraz twojej osoby- Percival pokiwał głową jakby chciał potwierdzić słowa kolegi  
-Rozumiem, ja też przyjechałem tutaj z trochę innym obrazem, ale mam nadzieję, że od teraz jakoś się do siebie przekonamy. Gwaine?  
-Tak?  
-Chcesz coś powiedzieć na temat mojego wojskowego podejścia?  
-Nie- popatrzyłem na niego pytająco- no co, chciałem żebyś budził respekt, przecież Ci dwaj od razu weszliby Ci na głowę, a tak miałeś piękny start  
-Gwaine nie mam do Ciebie siły  
-E tam i tak mnie kochasz- pokiwałem tylko z uśmiechem głową- okey wróćmy do głównego wątku, to jak macie coś w zanadrzu co mogłoby się przydać?  
-Radzę sobie z komputerami, jeżeli trzeba będzie się gdzieś włamać czy coś tego typu to możesz na mnie liczyć- spojrzałem zaskoczony na Leona   
-To zdecydowanie może nam się przydać, ktoś coś jeszcze?  
-Pewnie żartowałeś z tym mieczem samurajskim, ale w razie czego ćwiczyłem walkę ostrymi narzędziami- Percival wydawał mi się najbardziej zamknięty w sobie i wycofany, dlatego fakt, że się odezwał trochę mnie zaskoczył   
-Super, choć mam nadzieję, że z tego nie będziemy musieli korzystać- Percival pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, delikatnie się uśmiechając.  
Popatrzyłem na pozostałą dwójkę  
-Zrobiłem kurs na pilota- próbowałem zamaskować uśmiechem poczucie winy, że dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz. Lancelot był moim najbliższym przyjacielem, a nawet Jego odepchnąłem- całkiem niedawno odebrałem licencję- dodał jakby wiedząc o czym myślę, uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, czekając na to co doda Gwaine, jednak się nie doczekałem  
-Gwaine?  
-Tak?- popatrzyłem na niego znacząco- aaa no cóż jestem przerażająco przystojny, myślę, że mój wygląd zwali wroga z nóg- za co?  
-Dobra przejdźmy lepiej do treningu  
-Czy ja wiem, ja bym tam jeszcze porozmawiał o moim zabójczym..  
-Biegamy- powiedziałem szybko, śmiejąc się z oburzonej miny swojego przyjaciela, chyba trochę za tym tęskniłem.

***

Gotowanie czy ogólnie pomaganie w kuchni zawsze pomagało mi się zrelaksować, jednak tym razem chciałem się czegoś dowiedzieć. Gwen zawsze była otwarta, można było z nią pogawędzić, pożartować, więc myślałem, że nie będzie ciężko dowiedzieć się czegoś o Merlinie. Niestety miliłem się, Gwen nie była w nastroju do rozmowy, a kiedy tylko usłyszała imię Merlin już całkowicie przestała się odzywać. Postanowiłem całkowicie skupić się na robieniu ciastek. Po dwóch godzinach mieliśmy wystarczająco dużo ciastek, zapakowaliśmy je do pudełek, które służba przeniosła do auta. Razem z Gwen wzięliśmy po jednym pudełku i ruszyliśmy w stronę sali treningowej, miałem nadzieję, że moi ochroniarze jeszcze żyją. Chłopaków spotkaliśmy po drodze, szli w naszym kierunku, o ile ich posuwanie się naprzód można nazwać chodzeniem, bardziej się wlekli. Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon i Percival, byli delikatnie pochyleni do przodu i dyszeli, wyglądało to tak jakby każdy ruch sprawiał im ból. Za nimi szedł Merlin, gdyby nie fakt, ze był spocony pomyślałbym, że nie trenował z nimi, szedł normalnie, coś do nich mówił, ale z tej odległości nie byłem w stanie usłyszeć co, Gwaine chyba coś mruknął w odpowiedzi, na co Emrys tylko się zaśmiał.   
-I jak? Widzę, że trening się udał- powiedziałem kiedy razem z Gwen do nich podeszliśmy  
-Odchodzę i żądam odszkodowania- Gwaine wysapał po czym oparł się na ramieniu Lancelota, który ewidentnie nie był na to przygotowani, obaj by się przewrócili, gdyby nie Emrys, który szybko ich podtrzymał. Gwen podeszła do swojego narzeczonego z troską wypisaną na twarzy.  
-Już nie przesadzaj, to był pierwszy trening, po codziennych ćwiczeniach przywykniecie,  
-Po codziennych ćwiczeniach? Merlin chyba nie mówisz poważnie- Leon spojrzał przerażony na mojego bodyguarda, no widzę, że nastąpiło chyba jakieś zbliżenie mojej ochrony ze swoim nowym szefem. Emrys tylko poklepał Leona po plecach i stanął obok mnie patrząc na moich skatowanych ochroniarzy.  
-Przygotowaliśmy dla was trochę lodu- Gwen pocałowała Lancelota w policzek, ale na wiele się to nie zdało, dalej wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć  
-No skończyliśmy trochę wcześniej, żeby mieli czas na odpoczynek, myślę, że możemy wyjechać za dwie godziny  
-Ja potrzebuję zdecydowanie więcej niż dwie godziny Merls,  
-Panie odpowiada Ci ten czas?- Emrys całkowicie zignorował słowa Gwaina  
-Tak, nie ma problemu- ochroniarze patrzyli na Merlina jakby wyczekująco   
-Dobra, już idźcie obłożyć się tym lodem- wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą  
-Pójdę z Wami- Gwen podała mi pudełko z ciastkami i wolnym krokiem ruszyła z ochroniarzami, Emrys jednak został obok mnie  
-I jak im poszło?- sam siebie zaskoczyłem tym pytaniem, po stanie mojej ochrony chyba nie chcę znać na nie odpowiedzi,  
-Brak kondycji, brak koordynacji ruchowej, brak spostrzegawczości, prawie same braki, ale nic czego nie jestem w stanie naprawić- no świetnie...Dobrze, że mnie dzisiaj nie wziął na tę salę, pewnie bym już nie żył.  
-Ciasteczko?- Artur serio? Miałem ochotę kopnąć się za to pytanie. Jakoś stanie w korytarzu z Merlinem w milczeniu wydawało mi się po prostu niezręczne. Nie czekając na Jego odpowiedź, otworzyłem szybko pudełko, z delikatnym wahaniem wziął ciastko.   
Starałem się nie patrzeć w Jego stronę kiedy jadł, jednak ciche westchnienie zwróciło moją uwagę  
-Dobre, bardzo dobre- wypuściłem powietrze, nawet nie wiedząc, że je trzymałem. Czułem się dziwnie połechtany widząc, że Merlinowi smakują moje ciastka- naprawdę sam piekłeś?- a gdzie się podziało panie? Emrys jakby widząc moje zdziwienie dodał szybko- panie?  
-No nie do końca sam, w kuchni jest sporo kucharzy, ale te akurat są mojego autorstwa- Emrys pokiwał z uznaniem głową, uważnie mi się przyglądając, a ja tylko czułem jak na moich policzkach pojawia się rumieniec. Co się ze mną dzieje? To pewnie przez te oczy, tak na pewno, jak można mieć tak niebieskie oczy? No i usta i..Artur weź się w garść, to Twój ochroniarz na miłość boską.   
-Też pójdę do pokoju, chciałem jeszcze przed naszym wyjazdem przejrzeć akta- pokiwałem tylko głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi, to chyba była nasza najnormalniejsza wymiana zdań, a ja nawet nie potrafiłem się skupić- mogę jeszcze?- dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie o co mu chodzi  
-Jasne, niech pan bierze i tak wyszło nam dzisiaj tego trochę za dużo- bez namysłu podałem mu całe pudełko, Jego usta dziwnie się wygięły, jeszcze nie uśmiech, ale już prawie,  
-Na pewno? Przecież dzieci..  
-Na pewno, do zobaczenia- zanim Emrys zdołał coś odpowiedzieć, byłem już na końcu korytarza. Czułem się dziwnie onieśmielony, widać było, że Merlin zaczął się zachowywać wobec mnie inaczej, jednak nadal wyczuwałem jakiś dystans.   
I Jego wygląd nie pomagał, zdecydowanie nie pomagał, to nie była odpowiednia osoba na obiekt moich westchnień, ale na takie myśli chyba już za późno.   
Wróciłem do pokoju, pudełko Gwen postanowiłem zanieść później, akurat dzwonił mój ojciec, żeby tylko powiedzieć mi, że mam się trzymać blisko mojego bodyguarda, czy nie powinno być przypadkiem na odwrót?   
Ani się nie obejrzałem a już byliśmy w aucie i jechaliśmy do domu dziecka, nikt się nie odzywał, moi ochroniarze nadal dochodzili do siebie, a Merlin wyglądał przez okno jakby widział mijane ulice pierwszy raz w życiu. Postanowiłem nie przerywać ciszy, sam jakoś nie miałem ochoty na pogawędki, cieszyłem się, że w końcu wyszliśmy poza mury królestwa, odwiedzanie domu dziecka to była mój pomysł i uwielbiałem to robić. Nasze wizyty zawsze cieszyły dzieci, a mi pozwalały na chwilę zapomnieć kim jestem, owszem byłem dla nich księciem z telewizji, tylko starsze dzieci wiedziały co to znaczy, jednak mimo wszystko traktowały mnie normalnie. Kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, zauważyłem zmiany w zachowaniu moich ochroniarzy, wydawało się, że nawet wysiadanie z samochodu mieli zaplanowane, kiedy chciałem wysiąść, kiedy w aucie został Leon, który prowadził i Merlin, ten drugi mnie zatrzymał  
-Najpierw wysiądzie Leon, panie, później ty, ja zaraz za Tobą- okey, nie wiem co za różnica, ale niech im będzie. Kiedy wysiadłem, okazało się, że Leon już był w drzwiach witając się z jedną z opiekunek dzieci, a reszty moich ochroniarzy nie było widać, Merlin był tuż za mną  
-Gdzie s..  
-Cały czas w pobliżu, panie- czułem się jakbym był jakimś świadkiem koronnym  
-Chyba nie spodziewa się pan tutaj jakiegoś ataku?  
-Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, panie- popatrzyłem na niego pytająco- nie, ataku się nie spodziewam, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele- pokiwałem tylko głową, jakoś nie czułem się bardziej bezpiecznie, ktoś by mnie mógł zastrzelić chociażby z dachu i nawet Mer..zaraz skąd w ogóle wzięły się u mnie takie myśli? Eh obwiniam o to ojca, zaraz udzieli mi się Jego paranoja. Szybko wszedłem do budynku, dzieci były w czymś na kształt salonu, kiedy wszedłem wszyscy pokłonili mi się delikatnie, ale jak tylko się uśmiechnąłem, w moim kierunku ruszyła chmara małych istot, starałem się odpowiadać na każde pytanie, na szczęście po chwili przyszło wybawienie w postaci ciastek niesionych przez moich ochroniarzy, to na chwilę uciszyło wszystkie dzieci. Starałem się podejść do każdego i przez chwilę porozmawiać, moi ochroniarze również dołączali do różnych grupek i bawili się z dziećmi, Merlin jednak trzymał się trochę na uboczu, raz za kiedy się odezwał, ale starał się być blisko mnie. Rozglądnąłem się w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy, jednak bez wielkich nadziei, nigdy nie bawiła się z innymi, więc dlaczego miałoby się to nagle zmienić? Kiedy usłyszałem, jak Gwaine próbuje przekonać jakieś małe dziewczynki, że Jego włosy są o wiele ładniejsze od włosów Merlina, co było niestety całkiem w Jego stylu, przewróciłem tylko oczami, uznałem to za dobry moment, żeby się wymknąć. Moja ochrona wiedziała gdzie pójdę i na pewno powiedzą o tym Emrysowi. Szybko wszedłem na górę, do pokoju zabaw, w którym zazwyczaj znajdowała się tylko jedna osoba. Pięcioletnia dziewczynka, która trafiła do domu dziecka rok wcześniej, zapukałem cicho żeby jej nie przestraszyć i wszedłem. Kiedy drzwi się za mną zamknęły odwróciła się w moją stronę i wbiła we mnie smutne spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu  
-Cześć- uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, powoli do niej podchodząc, kucnąłem obok jej krzesła tak że byłem z nią twarzą w twarz- co tam robisz?- popatrzyłem na pustą kartkę, którą miała przed sobą i kredkę, którą trzymała w ręce. Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy bez słowa położyła kredkę na stoliku i się do mnie przytuliła. Pamiętam jak na początku nie dawała się nikomu dotknąć, dlatego objąłem ją zaskoczony- hej, co się dzieje?- taka reakcja z jej strony trochę mnie przestraszyła,  
-Nie było Cię- wyszeptała, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało i szybko się ode mnie odsunęła,  
-Wiem, przepraszam, ale dużo się ostatnio działo i..  
-Ktoś do Ciebie strzelił- powiedziała cichutko biorąc kredkę do ręki i rysując jakieś kreski na kartce, zawsze tak robiła kiedy się denerwowała  
-Tak, ale nikomu nic się nie stało- powiedziałem zaskoczony tym, że o tym wie, musiała gdzieś usłyszeć, zaczęła mocniej przyciskać kredkę do kartki- ej ej spokojnie, Mia ja..  
-Myślałam, że mnie zostawiłeś- popatrzyła na mnie z takim bólem w oczach, że przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Mia była bardzo zamknięta w sobie, nikt nic nie wiedział o jej przeszłości, ale takie reakcje i jej odosobnienie mówiły same za siebie. Nawet nie chciałem sobie wyobrażać przez co musiało przejść to dziecko,  
-Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił, wiesz o tym prawda?- zapytałem z delikatnym wahaniem, jej mina powiedziała mi wszystko, wróciła do „rysowania”, westchnąłem cicho nie wiedząc co powiedzieć,  
-Obiecujesz?- zapytałem tak cicho, że ledwo ją usłyszałem, spojrzałem na nią pytająco- że mnie nie zostawisz- powiedziała już pewniej, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco  
-Ja..tak, obiecuję- cały czas na mnie patrzyła, jakby potrafiła odczytać z mojej twarzy czy mówię prawdę, czasem wydawało mi się, że naprawdę to potrafi. Po chwili jakby znalazła to czego szukała, wróciła do rysowania, nadal była niespokojna  
-Dlaczego ktoś chciał cię zabić?- patrzyłem na nią zszokowany, jak na swój wiek była bardzo dojrzała, jednak razem z opiekunkami chcieliśmy to trochę hamować, czasem wydawało się, że Mia nie jest już dzieckiem, nie potrafiła czerpać przyjemności z zabawy, była poważna, tak naprawdę tylko w mojej obecności stawała się pięciolatką, ale teraz była poważna, zbyt poważna.  
-Nie wiem- nie chciałem z nią o tym rozmawiać, widziałem jak ta cała sytuacja na nią wpłynęła, gdybym wiedział, zjawiłbym się u niej wcześniej- co tam rysujesz?- to pytanie jakby wyrwało ją z transu, popatrzyła na swoją kartkę, zmięła ją i rzuciła za siebie, gdzie jak się okazało była już pokaźna kupka zmiętych kartek.  
-Pani dała nam za zadanie narysować nasze ulubione zwierzę, ale jakoś mi nie wychodzi- wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to nie było dla niej wielkie zaskoczenie,  
-Pomóc ci?- pokiwała głową, na jej twarzy nareszcie pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

***

 

Kątem oka widziałem jak Artur się wymyka, odczekałem chwilę i ruszyłem za nim. Stanąłem przed pomieszczeniem do którego wszedł, w drzwiach była mała szybka, przez którą widziałem wnętrze, Artur kucał obok małej dziewczynki, która po chwili go objęła, zastanawiałem się dlaczego nie jest na dole z innymi dziećmi. Obok mnie nagle pojawił się Lancelot,  
-Kto to?  
-Mia, trafiła tutaj rok temu, zapukała do drzwi i powiedziała, że jej mama kazała jej tutaj przyjść, powiedziała jak ma na imię, że nie ma nazwiska i przez kolejne pół roku milczała, nie dawała się nikomu dotknąć- spojrzałem zaskoczony na swojego przyjaciela, jak ktoś mógł tak porzucić swoje dziecko?- dopiero Artur jakoś do niej dotarł, przychodził do niej regularnie, to do niego pierwszy raz się odezwała, jemu pozwala się dotknąć, nie szuka kontaktu z innymi dziećmi, bawi się sama. Kiedy ktoś obcy wchodzi zamyka się, jest przestraszona- Lancelot pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem- nikt nie wie przez co przeszła, ale musiało to być okropne. Nie było żadnych szans żeby dotrzeć do jej krewnych- jakby bez namysłu sięgnąłem po klamkę- Merlin, nie słyszałeś co przed chwilą powiedziałem? Lepiej żebyś tam nie wchodził,  
-Słyszałem, ale chce ją poznać- powiedziałem po prostu, czułem, że powinienem to zrobić, zapukałem delikatnie i nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Lancelota, wszedłem do środka.  
Artur popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony, sam byłem zaskoczony swoim zachowaniem, dopóki nie popatrzyła na mnie para smutnych, zielonych oczu. Nagle nie pragnąłem niczego więcej tylko żeby w tych oczach pojawiła się radość, jak tak małe dziecko może mieć w sobie taki smutek?   
-Eeee Mia to jest Merlin, mój nowy ochroniarz, a raczej bodyguard, on ma zapobiec takim sytuacjom, jak ta, która miała miejsce ostatnio- Artur ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z wahaniem,  
-Cześć- powiedziałem z uśmiechem, jednak wyraz oczu dziewczynki się nie zmienił, uważnie mnie obserwowała, czułem się jakby mnie testowała, ale nie to sprawiło, że pozwoliłem jej zobaczyć, coś co ukrywałem nawet przed przyjaciółmi, chciałem żeby zobaczyła, że nie jest sama, pozwoliłem mojej masce na chwilę spaść, usłyszałem westchnienie Artur  
-Ma cię ochronić przed strzałami- Mia popatrzyła na Artura, który nie odrywał wzroku od moich oczu, na jej pytanie tylko pokiwał twierdząco głową- Zrobisz to? Nie pozwolisz żeby ktoś go zabił?- patrzyła na mnie z czymś jakby błaganie w oczach, to nie były oczy pięciolatki, to były oczy człowieka, który widział w życiu za dużo, to było odbicie moich oczu  
-Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy- powiedziałem, wiedząc, że to prawda, z naszej bezsłownej komunikacji wyrwało nas chrząknięcie księcia  
-Nie żeby to było potrzebne- popatrzył na mnie ponaglająco, jakby chciał mi przypomnieć, że rozmawiam z dzieckiem, Mia tylko prychnęła, wracając do tego co robiła wcześniej, podszedłem bliżej, zobaczyłem, że przed sobą ma kartkę, na której znajdował się jakiś dziwny kształt  
-Rysujemy. Mam na zadanie narysować swoje ulubione zwierzę, Artur miał mi pomóc, ale okazało się, że ma podobne zdolności do moich- na te słowa książę się zaczerwienił, a ja ledwo powstrzymałem się od śmiechu  
-A co chcesz narysować?- zapytałem, siadając obok Mii  
-Moim ulubionym zwierzęciem jest pies, ale chciałam narysować konia- Artur patrzył na małą zaskoczony, chyba informacja o psie była dla niego nowością.  
-Mogę pomóc?- Mia popatrzyła na mnie z powątpiewaniem  
-Obiecuję, że mam większe zdolności od księcia,  
-To chyba nie jest wielki wyczyn  
-Ej ej ja tu dalej jestem- mimo oburzenia w głosie, Artur się uśmiechał.  
Mia przesunęła nową kartkę w moją stronę, razem z kredkami  
-Nie, nie, nie, to ty będziesz rysowała- popatrzyła na mnie zaskoczona- ja ci tylko pomogę- w jej oczach znowu pojawiło się powątpiewanie- mogę wziąć cię na kolana?- tego pytania na pewno się nie spodziewała, Artur również patrzył na mnie jakbym oszalał, no cóż było to śmiałe pytanie, szczególnie patrząc na nieśmiałość małej, jednak postanowiłem zaryzykować. Dziewczynka popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy, jakby w nich chciała znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie czy może mi zaufać, uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, dając jej czas, po chwili pokiwała głową, choć w jej oczach nadal widać było wahanie. Odsunąłem jej krzesło, tak żebym mógł ją podnieść i posadzić sobie na kolanach, kiedy ją dotknąłem zadrżała, Boże co jej ktoś zrobił? Szybko odepchnąłem od siebie niechciane obrazy  
-Gdzie masz ołówek?- zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zlokalizowałem pożądany przedmiot i podałem jej- dobra, najpierw wszystko naszkicujemy, okey?- pokiwała głową, złapałem rękę, w której trzymała ołówek- zamknij oczy, nachyliłem się delikatnie żeby sprawdzić czy zrobiła to o co prosiłem- wyobraź sobie gdzie będzie stał twój koń  
-Na łące  
-Co na niej będzie?  
-Kwiaty, dużo kwiatów- zacząłem delikatnie poruszać jej ręką, szkicując różne kwiaty  
-Czy coś oprócz nich?  
-Może jakieś drzewo?  
-Dobry pomysł- pochwaliłem- a jakie?  
-Jabłoń?  
-Super, a gdzie dokładnie będzie?  
-Po prawej stronie, trochę w oddaleniu- przesunąłem trochę kartkę, żeby mieć lepsze dojście do prawej strony i zacząłem szkicować drzewo ręką Mii,  
-Czy na drzewie jest dużo owoców?  
-Tak, ale trochę też jest pod drzewem, jedno jabłko nawet poturlało się w stronę konika- uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, próbując przelać jej wyobrażenia na papier,  
-Dobrze, to teraz przejdźmy do konika, ma stać niedaleko jabłka?  
-Tak, przecież poturlało się w jego stronę- zaśmiałem się cicho  
-Racja, a jak konik wygląda?  
-Jest młody i brązowy, ma długą grzywę i białą łatkę na pysku, pochyla się w stronę jabłka,  
-Okey- starałem się jak najdokładniej naszkicować konia  
-Czy ma na sobie siodło?  
-Nie, jest wolny- powiedziała szybko, jakby obawiała się, że dorysuję siodło  
-Rozumiem- chwilę rysowałem w milczeniu- czy jest coś na łące o czym jeszcze nie powiedziałaś?   
-Hmmm może ptak? Leci w stronę jabłoni  
-Jaki ptak?  
-Nie wiem, jakiś mały, albo kilka małych ptaszków, jak..- chwilę się zawahała- jak rodzina ptaszków- wyszeptała, spojrzałem na Artura, który jakby nie mógł oderwać ode mnie wzroku, jakby był zahipnotyzowany, choć kiedy usłyszał słowa Mii, trochę posmutniał, uśmiechnąłem się do niego, to był mój pierwszy uśmiech w Jego kierunku, Jego mina była komiczna, ledwo mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu, wróciłem do rysowania. Jeszcze kilka małych poprawek i gotowe.  
-Dobrze, widzisz tę łąkę w swojej głowie?- Mia tylko kiwnęła głową- to teraz otwórz oczy- pochyliłem się żeby zobaczyć jej reakcję. Kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na kartce, jej oczy się rozszerzyły, otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia  
-Ja...ja tak właśnie ją widziałam, kwiaty, jabłoń i konik,  
-Naprawdę?- miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się choć trochę pokazać to co sobie wyobraziła  
-Tak, dziękuję- uśmiechnęła się, chyba najbardziej uroczym uśmiechem jaki w życiu widziałem, patrząc na kartkę,  
-Nie ma za co, no teraz tylko trzeba pokolorować, ale to już zostawiam Tobie- nadal siedziała na moich kolanach, Artur, który usadowił się na podłodze, zaczął wstawać. Wbrew sobie byłem ciekawy co powie, miałem nadzieję, że mój rysunek go zaskoczy, tak jak mnie jego ciastka., których nawiasem mówiąc już nie było.   
Książę patrzył na kartkę bez słowa, przyglądał się każdemu elementowi  
-No tak to wygląda jak koń- wykrztusił po chwili, moje prychnięcie uprzedziło prychnięcie Mii  
-Jak koń? To jest piękne- Mia nie kryła zachwytu, w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki radości kiedy zaczęła dobierać kredki, nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, patrzyłem na zupełnie inną dziewczynkę niż ta, którą poznałem pół godziny wcześniej,  
-Masz rację, jest piękne- Artur nie patrzył już na kartkę, a na mnie, nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać rumieńców, które pojawiły się na moich policzkach, to chyba zaszło trochę za daleko  
-Dobrze Mia, teraz usiądę obok, okey?- mała oderwała się od kolorowania i popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy  
-Masz śliczne oczy, wiesz o tym?- popatrzyłem na nią zaskoczony, czując jak moja twarz przybiera odcień czerwieni   
-Eee nie, ale dziękuję, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, okey to zdecydowanie zaszło za daleko...

***

 

To jak Merlin dotarł do Mii zrobiło na mnie ogromne wrażenie, teraz już wiem gdzie widziałem taki sam dziwny wyraz oczu jak u Emrysa. Przez chwilę czułem się jak intruz, miałem wrażenie, że porozumiewają się bez słów. Ale to, że pozwoliła mu się posadzić na kolanach, całkowicie mnie zszokowało, nawet mi nie pozwalała. Patrzyłem jak Emrys rysuje, ale nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy, był taki otwarty, uśmiechał się, jakby był w swoim żywiole. Oczywiście musiał mnie przyłapać na tej obserwacji, jednak zamiast zignorować czyli to czego się spodziewałem, on uśmiechnął się do mnie! Czułem się jakby ziemia się pode mną rozstąpiła, to wszystko działo się za szybko, poznałem go wczoraj, a dzisiaj mam wrażenie, że już coś do niego czuje. Artur nie bądź idiotom! To niemożliwe...Poczekałem aż Merlin skończy rysować, to co zobaczyłem na kartce przeszło moje wszelkie wyobrażenia, Emrys umiał rysować, nie jestem ekspertem, ale to naprawdę było piękne, z zafascynowaniem patrzyłem jak na do tej pory bladej twarzy mojego bodyguarda pojawia się rumieniec, który ja spowodowałem. Myślałem, że chłód Emrysa będzie problemem w naszej relacji, jednak okazało się, że to moje emocje będą największą przeszkodą. Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze chwile z Mią i ruszyliśmy z powrotem na dół.  
-A więc umie pan rysować?- zapytałem chcąc przerwać ciszę i zagłuszyć swoje myśli  
-Tak- no to sobie pogadaliśmy, dobrze, że niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają- moja mama jest malarką, kiedy byłem mały zawsze siadałem obok niej i starałem się kopiować to co ona akurat malowała, z czasem sam zacząłem wymyślać co chcę narysować i tak malowanie stało się moim hobby, pomagało mi się zrelaksować, dawno tego nie robiłem- słuchałem go z rosnącym zaciekawieniem, czy on właśnie podzielił się ze mną informacją o swoim życiu?- w sensie, dawno nie malowałem- dodał zerkając na mnie z ukosa- fajnie było do tego wrócić- pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem, odrywając od niego wzrok.  
Szliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu  
-Przepraszam- spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, z niemym pytaniem- za to jak pana traktowałem. Nie powinienem się tak zachowywać, chyba oceniłem pana zbyt powierzchownie.  
-Nic się nie stało, ja pewnie też bym uwierzył w to co o mnie wypisują, mam nadzieję, że od teraz nasza współpraca będzie się lepiej układała i mam nadzieję, że zaaklimatyzuje się pan w królestwie- znów miałem ochotę się kopnąć, przeprasza mnie, a ja wyskakuje z takim formalnym czymś,  
-Merlin- okey za dużo zaskoczenia na jeden dzień, Emrys zaśmiał się widząc moją minę- mam na imię Merlin, skończmy z tym pan- uśmiechnąłem się, no nareszcie jakieś konkrety  
-Panie?- w naszą stronę szła jedna z opiekunek- przyszedł do ciebie list- podała mi kopertę, list do mnie? Tutaj? Zanim zdążyłem ją wziąć, ubiegł mnie Emrys  
-Kto to przyniósł?  
-Listonosz  
-Ten sam co zawsze?  
-Taak- gwałtowna reakcja Emrysa trochę przestraszyła kobietę, postanowiłem interweniować,  
-Dziękuję- powiedziałem, kobieta popatrzyła na mnie, po czym z wahaniem się ukłoniła i odeszła.  
Merlin w tym czasie zaczął otwierać kopertę na której naklejone było moje imię i nazwisko, oraz adres domu dziecka, trochę dziwne, zazwyczaj takie rzeczy pisze się ręcznie,  
-Mam rozumieć, że już nie mogę dostać prywatnej korespondencji?- zapytałem zirytowany,  
-Nigdy nie wiadomo co jest w środku,  
-To tylko koperta- ignorując moje słowa, Emrys wyciągnął z niej złożoną na pół kartkę, po chwili mi ją podał.   
Szybko przeczytałem wydrukowane słowa: 

Który skrzywdziłeś człowieka prostego  
Śmiechem nad krzywdą jego wybuchając,  
Gromadę błaznów koło siebie mając  
Na pomieszanie dobrego i złego,

Choćby przed tobą wszyscy się kłonili  
Cnotę i mądrość tobie przypisując,  
Złote medale na twoją cześć kując,  
Radzi że jeszcze dzień jeden przeżyli,

Nie bądź bezpieczny. Poeta pamięta.  
Możesz go zabić - narodzi się nowy.  
Spisane będą czyny i rozmowy.

Lepszy dla ciebie byłby świat zimowy  
I sznur i gałąź pod ciężarem zgięta.*

 

Arturze czy jesteś gotowy na grę o swoje życie?

Merlin patrzył na mnie z niepokojem  
-Wszystko w porządku?- bez słowa podałem mu kartkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ale chciałam dodać coś jeszcze w tym tygodniu, ponieważ w przyszłym nie będę miała czasu. Kolejny pojawi się dopiero we wrześniu. 
> 
> *Czesław Miłosz "Który skrzywidziłeś"


	7. Nocne rozmowy

Wszystko, co działo się wokół mnie po tym jak podałem Merlinowi list, pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Obserwowałem jak Emrys w skupieniu czyta trzymaną przez siebie kartkę, po czym patrzy na mnie z niepokojem, jednocześnie coś mówiąc, ale nie wiem co, nie potrafiłem wyłapać słów, po chwili otoczyła mnie reszta moich ochroniarzy, Merlin coś do nich mówił, poczułem delikatne popchnięcie, następne co pamiętam, to to, że obudziłem się we własnym łóżku, a na dworze było już ciemno. Powoli się podniosłem, czując z tyłu głowy pulsujący ból, zamknąłem oczy próbując sobie przypomnieć co się stało, ale przed moimi oczami zobaczyłem tylko list. Wolałem sobie nawet nie wyobrażać co myśli o mnie Emrys, sam byłem zaskoczony swoją reakcją. Mimo dziwnej ociężałości postanowiłem wyjść na zewnątrz, zerknąłem szybko na zegar, była pierwsza w nocy, odsunąłem delikatnie szafkę nocną w poszukiwaniu swojej słabości, po omacku odnalazłem paczkę papierosów, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze coś w niej zostało już nawet nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz paliłem. Wyszedłem cicho z pokoju i udałem się w stronę ogrodu, mając nadzieję, że spacer dobrze mi znanymi alejkami, pomoże mi wszystko poukładać w głowie. Doszedłem do swojej ulubionej części i usiadłem zapalając papierosa. Zaciągnąłem się czekając na to aż moje myśli poukładają się w jakąś logiczną całość.  
-Co ja mówiłem o nocnym włóczeniu się bez mojej wiedzy?- usłyszałem za sobą cichy głos, o mało nie krzyknąłem ze strachu, jakim cudem podszedł tak cicho w środku nocy?  
-On chyba faktycznie jest jakimś superbohaterem- szepnąłem do siebie, patrząc jak Emrys powoli do mnie podchodzi,  
-Proszę?  
-Jest Pan duchem?- brawo Artur, dobrze, że chociaż Twoja głupota pozostała na właściwym miejscu, Emrys tylko się zaśmiał siadając obok mnie  
-Merlin- popatrzyłem na niego pytająco- przeszliśmy na „ty”, pamiętasz?  
-A tak, racja, przepraszam, stare przyzwyczajenia- stare, dwudniowe przyzwyczajenie Artur, masz rację, może już lepiej nic nie mów, na szczęście Emrys postanowił tego nie komentować.   
Za to zerknął na moją rękę, która wciąż trzymała papierosa, a na domiar złego delikatnie się trzęsła.  
-Od jak dawna palisz?- Merlin przestał patrzeć w moim kierunku, rozglądał się dookoła jakby od niechcenia, jakby mógł zobaczyć w ciemności więcej niż ja, jednak wydawał się zrelaksowany, na pewno bardziej niż ja.  
-Nałogowo nigdy nie paliłem, jednak czasami przy stresujących sytuacjach, papieros pozwala mi się uspokoić,  
-Myślałem, że dawka leku uspokajającego jaką dał Ci Gajusz pozwoli Ci się uspokoić- Merlin powiedział to normalnym tonem, ale i tak poczułem wstyd, nic z tego nie pamiętałem, Emrys jakby to wyczuł- Artur przeżyłeś szok, to normalne, że musiałeś dostać leki, szczerze mówiąc trochę nas przestraszyłeś- to był chyba pierwszy raz kiedy zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu, ale jakoś niezbyt podobały mi się okoliczności, w których go użył- zresztą po prostu nie podoba mi się to, że palisz, to szkodzi zdrowiu- bez zbędnych ceregieli, wyciągnął papierosa z mojej dłoni i zgasił podeszwą buta,   
-Dziękuję za troskę, ale od takich zachowań to ja mam akurat Gwen  
-Akurat jej tutaj nie ma, więc muszę czynić honory- zaśmiałem się, absurd tej sytuacji wydał mi się komiczny, jeszcze wczoraj Emrys podchodził do mnie z rezerwą, a teraz martwi się o moje zdrowie? Chłopak widząc moją reakcję, delikatnie się uśmiechnął.  
-Dlaczego przychodzisz akurat tutaj?- byłem zaskoczony tym pytaniem, najwidoczniej Emrys naprawdę chciał zmienić nasze relacje, a może po prostu chciał odwrócić moją uwagę od tego wszystkiego?  
-Ta część należała kiedys do mojej mamy, żaden ogrodnik nie miał tutaj wstępu, wszystkim zajmowała się sama- uśmiechnąłem się przypominając sobie jak wielokrotnie wracała do królestwa cała ubrudzona ziemią, ale jednocześnie mając te ogniki satysfakcji w oczach- Merlin przyglądał mi się z zaciekawieniem- przed tym jak...przed tym jak umarła, często się tutaj z nią bawiłem, to miejsce mnie po prostu uspokaja,  
Merlin pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową,  
-To dlatego ta część ogrodu się tak wyróżnia?  
-Tak po śmierci mamy, ojciec postanowił, że to on będzie się nim zajmował z moją pomocą. No nie wygląda tak jak kiedyś, ale nie jest źle,  
-A ten labirynt?  
-Tam mój ojciec oświadczył się mojej mamie, myślę, że dla niego to najcenniejsza część królestwa- byłem zdziwiony swoją otwartością, zazwyczaj mówienie o królowej sprawiało mi trudność.  
Merlin zmarszczył brwi, wydawało mi się, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował, siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Chciałem zapytać go o tyle rzeczy, ale nie wiedziałem jak i czy powinienem, nie chciałem zrywać połączenia, które się między nami niespodziewanie utworzyło, nie wiedziałem jak Merlin może zareagować na moje pytanie, wszystko co robił było dla mnie niespodzianką.   
-To musiało być trudne- Jego głos wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, przyglądał mi się- choroba Twojej mamy- wyjaśnił- pamiętam jak wszędzie było o tym głośno, mój tata był wtedy bardzo nerwowy- zanim zdążyłem zapytać dlaczego, Emrys kontynuował- był lekarzem i znał się z Gajuszem, razem szukali odpowiednich specjalistów, kiedy Twoja mama zmarła, wydawało mi się, że mój ojciec czuł się trochę winny- byłem zszokowany tymi informacjami, kiedy moja mama zmarła miałem prawie 11 lat, pod koniec byłem trzymany z dala od niej, nie rozumiałem co się wokół mnie dzieje. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam nasze ostatnie spotkanie, dopiero po latach zrozumiałem, że ona się wtedy ze mną pożegnała. Kilka dni później wszedłem do pokoju rodziców, a mój ojciec, król, stał przy oknie i płakał, był to pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy widziałem, żeby płakał, tego dnia kraj dowiedział się, że królowa nie żyje. To wszystko było trzymane w takiej tajemnicy przede mną, że nawet teraz po latach, nie wiem jak wyglądało jej leczenie, ile trwało, kto się nią zajmował..  
-Czasem się zastanawiam czy nie byłoby lepiej gdybym w ogóle jej nie znał- słowa, które wypowiedziałem, zaskoczyły nawet mnie, jednak Merlin tylko uśmiechnął się smutno, jakby zatopiony we własnych wspomnieniach.  
-Nie byłoby, miałeś wspaniałą mamę i masz wspaniałego ojca, wielu może o tym tylko pomarzyć- w wyobraźni zobaczyłem Mię, ze swoimi smutnymi oczami, pokiwałem tylko głową- i maiłeś szansę się pożegnać- szepnął, jakby do siebie, postanowiłem w to nie wnikać, znów siedzieliśmy w milczeniu.  
-Myślisz, że to normalne?- Merlin spojrzał na mnie pytająco-moja reakcja na to wszystko. Zupełnie nie przejąłem się strzałem, a zwykły list rozłożył mnie na łopatki- Emrys długo milczał, przez chwilę myślałem, że mi nie odpowie,  
-Myślę, że każdy ma swój sposób reakcji na takie sytuacje, nie znam Cię zbyt dobrze, ale wydaje mi się, że strzał nie przejął Cię tak mocno, ponieważ nie było ofiar, nie było nawet potwierdzenia, że ktoś strzelał do Ciebie, list za to jest osobisty, ktoś zwraca się do Ciebie bezpośrednio- Emrys sięgnął do kieszeni swojej marynarki i wyciągnął z niej złożoną na pół kartkę- wiem, że może być trochę za wcześnie, ale musimy to przeanalizować i wydaje mi się, że im szybciej do zrobimy tym lepiej- niepewnie kiwnąłem głową, raczej nie miałem ochoty czytać tego jeszcze raz, ale było mi wstyd, jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, a przestraszyłem się zwykłej kartki.  
Przyglądałem się jak Emrys w skupieniu czyta zapewne już któryś raz zapisane w liście słowa, kiedy ja nawet na nie nie zerkałem,  
-Jak myślisz kto w zamku byłby w stanie to zrobić?- westchnąłem przeciągle dając jasno do zrozumienia co myślałem o podejrzeniach Merlina,  
-Już mówiłem, że..|  
-Artur zastanów się, kto wiedział o naszej wizycie w domu dziecka?- nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy żeby się nad tym zastanowić, te wizyty zawsze były raczej spontaniczne, Emrys nie czekał na moją odpowiedź- cała kuchnia o tym wiedziała, zapewne informacja bardzo szybko rozniosła się po całym zamku- niechętnie przyznałem mu rację, jednak nadal nie mieściło mi się w głowie, że ktoś z moich ludzi chciałby mnie zabić- wiem, że trudno Ci w to uwierzyć- Emrys jakby czytał w moich myślach- nie chcę żebyś od razu wskazał mi winnego, chcę tylko dowiedzieć się jakie masz relacje z osobami z królestwa, nie wierzę w to, że wszyscy się tutaj kochają. Pokłóciłeś się z kimś, musiałeś kogoś zwolnić?  
Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, jednak nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy, wbrew pozorom życię księcia nie jest takie ciekawe,  
-Jakoś w wieku czternastu lat przechodziłem mały kryzys, stałem się naprawdę nieznośny, nie chciałem być księciem- Merlin popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony- może to dziwne, ale miałem dosyć tego, że mam wszystko, jakoś wizja rządzenia krajem do mnie nie przemawiała, chciałem mieć wybór, do tego doszedł okres dojrzewania, który wcale nie pomógł, uciekałem, wdawałem się w awantury, stąd pewne wizerunek mojej osoby, który przedstawiają media, choć ten okres mojego życia jest już dawno za mną. Mimo wszystko myślę, że obiektem mojej największej agresji wtedy był mój ojciec i Gajusz, ale chyba zgodzisz się ze mną, że to nie oni za tym stoją- Emrys przysłuchiwał mi się uważnie, jednak było widać, że nie o takie informacje mu chodziło,  
-Tak, myślę, że ich możemy wykreślić z listy podejrzanych, choć nie powiem Twój ojciec potrafi pokazać pazury- popatrzyłem na niego zaskoczony- musiałem poinformować go o tym co się stało- jęknąłem w duchu, mogłem sobie tylko wyobrazić jak mój ojciec na to zareagował- oj tak, uwierz mi było ciężko- Boże on naprawdę czyta w myślach- zresztą myślę, że do jakiejś godziny uda mu się tu dotrzeć,  
-Przecież to był tylko list,  
-Skoro to był tylko list to dlaczego siedzimy tutaj w środku nocy, a Tobie cały czas trzęsą się ręce?  
-Nie musisz tutaj ze mną siedzieć- odpowiedziałem, zły na to, że zauważył jak nerwowy nadal jestem,  
-Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi- kiedy nie zareagowałem na Jego słowa, westchnął przeciągle- Artur- powiedział to łagodnym tonem, jakby do dziecka, co jeszcze bardziej mnie zezłościło, sam nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje i nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek widział mnie w tym stanie, a już na pewno nie Emrys- jestem tutaj żeby Ci pomóc, ale bez Twojej współpracy to się nie uda- to teraz ja nie współpracuje?- Wiem co sobie myślisz, wiem, że na początku nie byłem zbyt przyjazny, ale ja naprawdę chcę Ci pomóc i choć pewnie trochę w to wątpisz, znam się na swojej pracy- zamilkł czekając na moją reakcję  
-Czytasz mi w myślach?- wypaliłem, niestety niektórych moich reakcji nie mogłem zwalić na szok- jesteś jakimś superbohaterem czy czymś takim?- i ja się dziwię, że on mówi do mnie jak do dziecka. Emrys zaśmiał się cicho, jakbym opowiedział jakiś dowcip, to był pierwszy raz kiedy usłyszałem Jego śmiech i nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku, w Jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia, przez co po raz pierwszy w mojej obecności wyglądał jak beztroski młody mężczyzna, a nie jak ochroniarz, który w razie czego powinien osłonić mnie ciałem, zafascynowany tą nagłą przeminą, dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że Merlin coś mówi,  
-Byłem szkolony, żeby odgadywać cudze emocje, ale wątpię żeby o to Ci chodziło, chyba po prostu jesteś dla mnie otwartą księgą- oh świetnie, ciekawe czy już wie, że chyba zaczynam się w nim zakochiwać po dwóch dniach znajomości, jasne, że nie Artur, wtedy już by był dawno poza królestwem. Emrys powoli znów stawał się poważny, uważnie mi się przyglądając przez chwilę naprawdę się wystraszyłem, że wie o czym myślę, jednak Jego kolejne słowa rozwiały moje obawy- daleko mi do superbohatera- przez Jego twarz przemknął jakiś cień, po rozbawieniu nie było już śladu,  
-Jedyne osoby, które za mną tutaj nie przepadają, to starzy słudzy mojego ojca, ale wątpię, żeby któremuś z nich chciało się bawić w takie rzeczy- wskazałem na list, który mój bodyguard nadal trzymał w dłoniach, Emrys spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony tą naglą zmianą tematu- No co? Chcesz żeby współpracował, więc współpracuję, zresztą masz rację im szybciej to zrobimy tym lepiej,  
-Dlaczego myślisz, że za Tobą nie przepadają- fachowy ton Emrysa wrócił,  
-Ponieważ nie przestrzegam etykiety, co według nich jest całkowitym pogwałceniem wszystkiego co jest dobre i przez to nie nadaję się na następce tronu,  
-Zauważyłem- nie chciałem dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo zraniło mnie to jedno słowo, dlatego popatrzyłem w inną stronę, jednak Merlin bez problemu odgadł co chodziło mi po głowie- zauważyłem, że nie przestrzegasz etykiety, ale moim zdaniem to jest Twoja zaleta- kiedy na niego zerknąłem, uśmiechał się delikatnie- w zasadzie to to przekonało mnie żeby jednak zmienić do Ciebie mój stosunek,   
-Czułem, że moje podejście do poddanych kiedyś przyniesie mi coś dobrego- dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że powiedziałem to na głos, miałem nadzieję, że w półmroku Emrys nie zauważy mojego rumieńca- pokaż mi ten list- powiedziałem szybko, chcąc odwrócić Jego badawczy wzrok od mojej twarzy, jednak moje działania tylko spotęgowały Jego zainteresowanie.  
-To nie ma żadnego sensu- powiedziałem czytając kilka razy wiersz na kartce- nigdy nie śmiałem się z cudzej krzywdy, zdecydowanie nikt mi mądrości nie przypisuje, no być może biorąc pod uwagę Gwaina, mam przy sobie błaznów- Emrys parsknął cicho, jednak to była Jego jedyna reakcja, na moje słowa- poeta pamięta? Ale co pamięta? Nie, to naprawdę nie trzyma się dla mnie kupy- pokręciłem ze smutkiem głową, oddając Merlinowi kartkę, choć słowa na niej zapisane już nie miały na mnie takiego wpływu., nie miałem ochoty nadal na nie patrzeć,  
-Tego się obawiałem- Emrys wstał i zaczął chodzić przede mną, rozglądając się ukradkiem w każdą stronę, ogród był delikatnie oświetlony, na tyle żebyśmy mogli się widzieć, ale wątpię, żeby mógł zobaczyć czy ktoś nas obserwuje  
-Dlaczego?- postanowiłem zignorować, Jego nagłe dziwne zachowanie,  
-Ponieważ to oznacza, że mamy do czynienia z kimś nieobliczalnym- prychnąłem cicho, wydawało mi się, że sama treść listu i fakt, że prawdopodobnie do mnie strzelał, świadczyła o Jego psychice- nie, jest różnica pomiędzy osobą, której faktycznie coś zrobiłeś i która chce się zemścić, a osobą, której się wydaje, że jej coś zrobiłeś i działa pod wpływem impulsu. Nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć kolejnego kroku, nawet nie wiemy czy w ogóle nastąpi, a raczej ta osoba nawet o tym nie wie, a jeżeli to ktoś z zamku, to równie dobrze zaraz może tutaj wybiec z bronią- zacząłem rozglądać się niespokojnie, miałem nadzieję, że Emrys będzie mnie uspokajał, a jak na razie coraz bardziej wyprowadzał mnie z równowagi- spokojnie, wątpię żeby tak się stało, po prostu coś mi tutaj nie pasuje i nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć co- Merlin znowu zaczął czytać wiersz, byłem prawie pewny, że już go zna na pamięć- po chwili westchnął i włożył pomiętą kartkę do kieszeni marynarki- myślę, że powinieneś iść się przespać, musisz odpocząć- powiedział i nie czekając na mnie ruszył powoli w stronę zamku,  
-Wiesz nie wiem czy po tym wszystkim co mi powiedziałeś będę w stanie zasnąć- to był żart, jednak Emrys przyjął go nad wyraz poważnie  
-Nie chciałem Cie przestraszyć, myślę, że na razie nie ma żadnego zagrożenia- na razie? Wolałem w to nie wnikać, za dużo rewelacji naraz. Wydawało mi się, że moja nowa relacja z Merlinem pogarsza się,  
-Nie sądzisz, że to trochę niesprawiedliwe, że ty wiesz o mnie tyle rzeczy, a ja o Tobie prawie nic?  
-Nie- to tyle z zacieśniania więzi- obiecałem sobie, że będę dla Ciebie milszy, a nie, że się z Tobą zaprzyjaźnię- to tyle z jakiejkolwiek więzi,  
-Rozumiem, w takim razie...  
-Artur, ja żartuję- zaśmiał się cicho- gdybyś tylko widział wyraz swojej twarzy- moje ego przy tym człowieku zaraz zdechnie, zaśmiałem się, ale nawet dla moich uszu zabrzmiało to sztucznie, Emrys od razu spoważniał- przepraszam, moje sarkastyczne poczucie humoru uaktywnia się kiedy jestem nerwowy, nie chciałem Cię urazić. Co do poznania mnie, wydaje mi się, że też już wiesz o mnie dużo, wiesz, że moja mama jest malarką, a mój ojciec był lekarzem, dodam, że był chirurgiem, wiesz, że ja też lubię malować, jak na początek to całkiem nieźle- chyba nadal nie wyglądałem na przekonanego, Merlin cicho westchnął- jest naprawdę późno i oboje potrzebujemy snu, ale dobrze, możesz mnie zapytać o co chcesz, ale tylko jedno pytanie i idziemy do łóżka- trochę mi zajęło zanim udało mi się dobrze zrozumieć sens tego co powiedział i po Jego następnych słowach mogłem wywnioskować, że wie o czym pomyślałem- w sensie spać- wyglądał na równie zażenowanego co ja,  
-Od jak dawna jesteś ochroniarzem?- chyba nie spodziewał się tego pytania, ja także, jakoś nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy, znów miałem ochotę się kopnąć,  
-Od prawie trzech dni- wytrzeszczyłem na niego oczy- przed przyjazdem tutaj nie byłem ochroniarzem- powiedział spokojnie,  
-To kim byłeś?  
-To już drugie pytanie, może odpowiem na nie następnym razem- mrugnął do mnie i wszedł do swojego pokoju, zostawiając mnie z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie...zaraz czy on właśnie do mnie mrugnął?  
***

 

Oczywiście zanim zdążyłem się obudzić i jakoś doprowadzić do stanu używalności, mój ojciec zdołał zwołać jakąś potajemną naradę z moją ochroną i jedno spojrzenie na Jego twarz po wejściu do sali tronowej powiedziało mi, że nie ustalili nic dobrego dla mnie.  
-Artur co ty tutaj robisz?  
-Mieszkam?  
-Bardzo śmieszne, nie powinieneś teraz sam włóczyć się po zamku- zanim zdołał coś odpowiedzieć na tę niedorzeczną uwagę- mój ojciec popatrzył na Lancelota i Gwaina- odeskortujcie księcia do Jego pokoju i stańcie na straży, od dzisiaj Artur nie może sam wychodzić z pokoju, na zmianę ktoś ma stać pod Jego drzwiami, mo..  
-Że co?- nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym uszom,  
-Artur ten temat nie podlega dyskusji, mamy w zamku zdrajcę i nie pozwolę mu zbliżyć się do Ciebie choćby na krok- ton jakim mój ojciec przemawiał, był tonem, którym zazwyczaj wygłaszał przemówienia, to był ton króla, osoby, której nikt nie może się przeciwstawić, wolałem go nie prowokować, postanowiłem bez słowa spełnić Jego żądania, a później, kiedy się uspokoi na spokojnie wyperswadować mu to z głowy,  
-Panie, jeżeli mogę się wtrącić- Merlin ani razu nie popatrzył w moją stronę, miałem nadzieję, że przez ten nieszczęsny list nie otrzymał od króla jakiejś reprymendy  
-Ile razy mam powtarzać, że możesz się do mnie zwracać po imieniu- choć król był nadal wzburzony, te słowa wypowiedział delikatniejszym tonem, uśmiechając się do mojego bodyguarda, co całkowicie rozwiało moje obawy,  
-Jeszcze kilka razy i pewnie to do mnie dotrze- Emrys uśmiechnął się, choć uśmiech nie dosięgnął Jego oczu, zdaje się, że całkowicie udobruchał króla, który tylko zaśmiał się i usiadł na tronie, czekając na to co ma do powiedzenia ochroniarz,  
-Taka izolacja księcia wydaje mi się niepotrzebna, do tej pory nikt nie zbliżył się do niego na terenie zamku i myślę, że tak na razie zostanie, ten ktoś na pewno boi się zdemaskowania, więc nie będzie działał zbyt pochopnie- trochę to nie pasowało do Jego wizji nieprzewidywalnego zamachowca, którą przedstawił mi wcześniej, ale postanowiłem siedzieć cicho- do tego zamknięcie księcia, nie pomoże nam w identyfikacji wroga, a raczej nie pomoże mi, myślę, że na ten czas powinniśmy raczej odwołać wszystkie oficjalne wyjścia księcia, za to po terenie zamku powinien poruszać się raczej swobodnie, zresztą myślę, że i tak zazwyczaj któryś z nas- tutaj wskazał na ochroniarzy- będzie w pobliżu- no cóż lepsze to niż nic, choć wizja nie wychodzenia poza teren królestwa przez zapewne, kolejne tygodnie również mi się nie uśmiechała.  
Mój ojciec przyglądał się Merlinowi w zamyśleniu, przez chwilę myślałem, że się nie zgodzi, jednak ten pokiwał tylko głową,  
-Myślę, że ty znasz się na tym o wiele lepiej niż ja, więc będzie jak mówisz- odetchnąłem z ulgą, choć uległość mojego ojca wobec Emrysa wydawała mi się podejrzana- a ty nie myśl sobie, że Ci się upiekło- mam 24 lata na miłość boską, ledwo powstrzymałem się od przewrócenia oczami- choć raz w życiu mnie posłuchaj i zachowuj się ostrożniej,  
-Trudno będzie zmienić stare przyzwyczajenia tak szybko- Emrys uśmiechnął się pod nosem, -Zostawcie nas na chwilę samych- wszyscy ukłonili się i po kolei wyszli z sali, Merlin nawet na mnie nie zerknął.  
-Jak się czujesz?- to pytanie mnie zaskoczyło, zresztą czy jest coś co mnie ostatnio nie zaskakiwało? Czułem się jak dziecko, które nie rozumiało co się wokół niego działo,  
-Bywało lepiej- mój ojciec znał mnie jak nikt inny, więc nawet nie miałem siły silić się na jakieś kłamstwo,  
-I jak wam się układa współpraca?- popatrzyłem na niego pytająco, choć wiedziałem o co pyta, myślałem, że bardziej skupi się na liście- mówię o Tobie i Merlinie,  
-Bez większych zmian- odpowiedziałem wymijająco,  
-No jakoś mi na to nie wygląda- przyglądał mi się badawczo, pośpiesznie odwróciłem wzrok,  
-Myślałem, że bardziej skupisz się na liście niż na moim nieistniejącym życiu miłosnym- od razu pożałowałem swoich słów,  
-Życiu miłosnym? Aż tak się zbliżyliście?- mój ojciec wyraźnie się ożywił,  
-Chyba pominąłeś kluczowe słowo „nieistniejącym”, zresztą to..  
-Zauważyłem między Wami jakąś zmianę, szczególnie w wypowiedziach Merlina, ale nie spodziewałem się, że to wszystko posunie się do przodu tak szybko, no nie powiem jestem dosy..  
-Tato- przerwałem mu ten Jego wywód, zanim całkowicie się rozkręci- nic się nie zmieniło, być może Merlin stał się wobec mnie milszy, ale to tyle, on jest moim ochroniarzem, myślę, że sytuacja z wczoraj, też wpłynęła na niego trochę stresująco, to tyle, nie ma o czym gadać- wzrok króla przewiercał mnie na wylot- zresztą on jest moim bodyguardem,  
-Ty coś do niego czujesz- Boże, za co?  
-Ja go w ogóle nie znam  
-I co z tego? Wiesz kiedy dwie połówki tego samego jabłka się spotkają..  
-Tato- jęknąłem- czy możemy teraz skupić się na tym, że ktoś chce mnie zabić?- to pytanie to nie był dobry pomysł, ale chciałem już skończyć krępujący temat mojego zauroczenia.   
Król natychmiast spoważniał,  
-Merlin wszystko mi opowiedział, szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć, jeszcze nigdy nikt nam nie zagrażał, dlatego wolę w tej kwestii zdać się na doświadczenie Emrysa- przynajmniej wiedział, że Emrys ma doświadczenie w tej kwestii, ja nie wiedziałem o nim prawie nic- Artur wyrwałem się dzisiaj tylko na chwilę- powiedział wstając i powoli do mnie podchodząc- naprawdę proszę Cię uważaj na siebie- pokiwałem tylko głową, nie bardzo ufając swojemu głosowi, nie byłem przyzwyczajony do tak jawnej troski ze strony ojca, poklepał mnie delikatnie po ramieniu, spotkanie uważał za skończone. 

***

 

Merlin znów miał rację, choć z pozoru przechadzałem się po zamku sam, ciągle wydawało mi się, że ktoś mnie obserwuje, wiedziałem, że zapewne któryś z moich ochroniarzy po prostu mnie pilnuje. Ale jakoś nie mogłem się pozbyć wrażenia, że również mój wróg ma na mnie oko. Więc kolejny tydzień minął mi na zwalczaniu mojej paranoi i próbie zbliżenia się do Emrysa, każda z tych czynności spełzła na niczym, każdy dziwny dźwięk sprawiał, że podskakiwałem, a Merlina mało co widywałem. Jak na mojego bodyguarda, jakoś rzadko był blisko mnie, doszło nawet do tego, że miałem wrażenie, że on po prostu mnie unika.   
Tak więc po tygodniu, pomimo wyraźnego zakazu, znów w nocy znalazłem się w ogrodzie, mimo mojego irracjonalnego strachu, jakoś tam w ciemności czułem się najbezpieczniej.   
Emocje opadły, zdrowy rozsądek wrócił, jednak ten cały szum wokół mojej osoby, odcięcie mnie od mojej codzienności, powodowały we mnie dziwne wahania, z jednej strony chciałem to wszystko po prostu zignorować, ale z drugiej wrażenie obserwacji, potęgowało we mnie zwątpienie w to czy aby na pewno mogę to wszystko uznać za błahe pogróżki.   
-Widzę, że słuchanie nie należy do Twoich mocnych stron- jak on to robił, że podchodził tak cicho? -O jeszcze tutaj jesteś, myślałem, że masz urlop- nie mogłem powstrzymać się od tej uwagi, moja bezbronność tylko powiększała moją irytację, fakt, że Emrys całkowicie zignorował moje słowa, również nie pomagał,  
-Artur rozumiem Twoją chęć przychodzenia tutaj, ale przez najbliższy czas mógłbyś się postarać tego nie robić, albo chociaż kogoś o tym informować- usiadł obok mnie, ale nawet nie miałem ochoty na niego popatrzeć, sam się sobie dziwiłem, o co mi chodziło? Chciałem żeby poświęcał mi więcej swojej uwagi, chciałem się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? Co jest ze mną nie tak, od kiedy Merlin pojawił się w królestwie przestałem być sobą, zacząłem się zachowywać jak dziecko, które nie dostało upragnionej zabawki.   
-I tak mnie cały czas obserwujecie, więc co za różnica- wolałem nie skupiać się na swoich uczuciach, szczególnie nie wtedy kiedy obiekt moich westchnień siedzi obok.   
-Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej skory do współpracy,  
-Do jakiej znowu współpracy?- nie wytrzymałem, musiałem się na kimś wyładować- nie potrafię czytać w myślach tak jak ty, jestem następcą tronu, a czuje się jakbym był tutaj więźniem i wiesz co jest najgorsze?- nie czekałem na Jego odpowiedź- Że osoba, która niby miała mnie ochraniać, osoba, która jest odpowiedzialna za moje bezpieczeństwo sprawiła, że zaczynam bać się własnego cienia. Do tej pory ufałem wszystkim w zamku, a przez Ciebie czuję się tutaj jak obcy, do tego nic o Tobie nie wiem, nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć żadnego Twojego ruchu, a jednocześnie jesteś osobą, która w zaledwie dzień zmieniła całe moje życie- wiem, że to co mówiłem było niesprawiedliwe, to, że ktoś chce mnie zabić, wcale nie jest winą Emrysa, ale musiałem to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić, zresztą lepiej żeby myślał, że obwiniam go o to, a nie o to, że nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć i że prawdopodobnie już coś do niego czuję, bo to, że nawet w nocy o nim myślę nie jest normalne. Oj tak zdecydowanie nie musi o tym wiedzieć.  
Sam byłem tym zaskoczony, nie wierzyłem w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, a tu proszę, jedno spojrzenie na Emrysa i zaczynam zastanawiać się czy przypadkiem nie zamieniam się w księżniczkę z disneyowskich bajek. Co się ze mną dzieje?  
-Merlin, przepraszam, nie powinie..  
-Byłem agentem- Emrys nawet nie zaczekał na moją reakcję- tajnym agentem, chciałem zostać chirurgiem jak mój ojciec, zamiast tego zostałem tajnym agentem, jak James Bond - zaśmiał się cicho, jakby z przymusu- ale życie to niestety nie jest film i praca takiego agenta wygląda zupełnie inaczej- nie wiedziałem co mam na to odpowiedzieć, Merlin zamilkł pogrążony we własnych myślach, których, sądząc po Jego minie wolałbym nie znać- ale to jest na razie za mną, teraz jestem Twoim ochroniarzem i wiem, że to co przed chwilą powiedziałeś było po prostu wyrazem Twojej frustracji, potrzebowałeś się na kimś wyżyć i ja to rozumiem, mimo wszystko i tak przepraszam- spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony- fakt, że mnie nie widujesz nie oznacza, że mnie tutaj nie ma, po prostu chciałem poobserwować Twoich poddanych, kiedy myślą, że nikogo z ochrony nie ma w pobliżu. Jednak chyba przez to wszystko, faktycznie poczułeś się tutaj mniej bezpiecznie i za to Cię przepraszam,  
-Wiem- westchnąłem- faktycznie potrzebowałem dać upust swoim emocjom, jednak nie powinienem tego robić, a już nie powinienem wyładowywać się na Tobie. Następnym razem nawrzeszczę na Gwaina, mam na to ochotę już od kilku lat- Emrys zaśmiał się cicho,  
-No tak, ale nie wiem czy Jego reakcja by Ci się spodobała,  
-Pewnie nie, ale chyba lepiej wyżyć się na kimś kogo się zna,  
\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że jak się zaprzyjaźnimy to staniesz się wobec mnie wredniejszy?- Merlin zapytał wesołym tonem, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu się spiąłem- Boże Artur, chyba naprawdę zrobiłem na Tobie okropne pierwsze wrażenie. Chciałbym żebyś zachowywał się przy mnie swobodnie, w końcu to jest Twój dom, to ja jestem tutaj intruzem, wiem, że byłem na początku w stosunku do ciebie chłodny, ale to jest chyba po prostu mój system obronny. Jeżeli czujesz, że nie chcesz ze mną pracować, to lepiej powiedz to od razu, puki możemy to zmienić- patrzył na mnie wyczekująco, po Jego wcześniejszym rozbawieniu nie było śladu i to jak zwykle przeze mnie,  
-Nie wiedziałem, że mamy ze sobą pracować, myślałem, że będziesz tą osobą, która będzie za mną chodziła, ograniczała moją prywatność i mnie irytowała- próba rozładowania napięcia nie zadziałała, to nie była odpowiedź na jaką czekał- chcę z Tobą pracować- problem w tym, że chyba chcę robić z Tobą więcej rzeczy, spojrzenie Emrysa było tak intensywne, że po raz kolejny miałem wrażenie, że wie o czym myślę- po prostu to wszystko jest dla mnie nowe, chyba nie jestem przyzwyczajony do zmian, do tego fakt, że ktoś kogo znam osobiście chce mnie zabić nie jest zbyt pokrzepiający,  
-Wcale nie musisz znać tej osoby, w królestwie pracuje mnóstwo osób,  
-Wierzysz w to, że to osoba, z którą w życiu nie zamieniłem nawet słowa?- Emrys tylko zaprzeczył ruchem głowy,  
-Nie wiem jak wyglądało Twoje życie do tej pory, nie jestem sobie w stanie tego wyobrazić, nigdy nie byłem księciem i to mi raczej nie grozi w tym życiu- no wiesz możemy nad tym pomyśleć, w porę ugryzłem się w język, chyba nie o takie rozluźnienie mu chodziło- ale wielokrotnie ktoś mi groził i mimo szkolenia jakie przeszedłem, było ciężko, nikt kto czegoś takiego nie doświadczył nie jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić strachu jaki się w Tobie włącza. Oczywiście mogłem to wszystko z siebie wyprzeć, mogłem wyłączyć wszystkie emocje i robić to co do mnie należało, ale nie chciałem, wiedziałem, że to mnie zmieni, a nie chciałem się zmienić. Dlatego choć trochę mogę wczuć się w to co czujesz, a raczej w to co czułeś tydzień temu. Mogę się mylić, ale mam wrażenie, że teraz bardziej jesteś zestresowany tym co się dzieje wokół Ciebie, niż tym, że faktycznie ktoś chce Cię zabić,  
-Eh otwarta księga co?- pokiwałem z niedowierzaniem głową,  
-Chyba tylko dokładna obserwacja- Merlin delikatnie się uśmiechnął- Artur, wiem, że zagrożenie wydaje Ci się trochę nierealne i szczerze mówiąc mam nadzieję, że tak właśnie jest, ale na wszelki wypadek, proszę Cię przez jakiś czas postaraj się słuchać moich wskazówek. Nawet w tej chwili ktoś może do Ciebie celować z broni, a ja..  
-Okey to nie jest zbyt pokrzepiające- zacząłem się rozglądać, bardzo dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nawet jeśli ktoś się gdzieś tam czaił, to go nie zobaczę,   
-Spokojnie, chodzi mi tylko o to żebyś był ostrożniejszy- chyba byłoby lepiej, gdybym faktycznie był zamknięty w pokoju- w ogóle zauważyłem, że chyba trochę się nudzisz, skoro Twoje obowiązki poza zamkiem zostały odwołane to pomyślałem sobie, że to świetna okazja, żeby zacząć Twój trening- zapewne piękno uśmiechu jakim obdarzył mnie Merlin oślepiło by mnie na dłuższą chwilę, gdyby sens wypowiedzianych przez niego słów nie dotarł do mnie dosyć szybko, zbyt szybko,  
-Yyy trening?   
-No tak, chyba już coś o tym wspominałem,  
-Tak, tak, ale nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko się za to weźmiesz- powiedziałem niemrawo,  
-A na co czekać?- nie wiem, może na jakiś cud w postaci, chociaż maleńkiej sprawności fizycznej,  
-Wiesz, ja widziałem chłopaków po waszych treningach i nie jestem do końca pewny, czy moje ciało jest na to gotowe, jeżeli wyszkoleni ochroniarze..  
-Wiem, że Twoje ciało nie jest na to gotowe- zmierzył mnie od stóp do głów taksującym spojrzeniem- dlatego zaczniemy od biegania, od jutra- tutaj spojrzał na zegar- a raczej od dzisiaj, za trzy godziny pod Twoim pokojem, no zbieramy się, musisz się trochę przespać- poklepał mnie po ramieniu, patrzyłem z otwartymi ustami jak wstaje- no ruchy, musimy jakoś wysmuklić to ciało- że co proszę?  
-Czy Ty uważasz, że jestem gruby?  
-Sam to powiedziałeś panie,  
-Ja Ci zaraz dam gruby-zacząłem go gonić, oczywiście zanim dobiegłem do drzwi Merlin był już w swoim pokoju, ale cały czas mogłem słyszeć Jego śmiech.

Wbrew moim obawom polubiłem poranne biegi z Merlinem, poznawałem go coraz lepiej, wytworzyła się między nami jakaś nić porozumienia, jednak kiedy chciałem się do niego zbliżyć trochę bardziej, on odsuwał się. Codziennie zmienialiśmy trasę naszego biegu i dzisiaj postanowiliśmy przebiec się obok stajni, jeździectwo to jedna z niewielu słabości mojego ojca, którą z czasem również pokochałem. W oddali zauważyłem opiekuna naszych koni Willa, który żywo dyskutował o czymś z Freyą, prawą ręką Gwen i przy okazji osobą, która nadzorowała pracę służących, oczywiście już po chwili oni również nas dostrzegli,  
-Panie- pokłonili się delikatnie,  
-Dzień dobry- uśmiechnąłem się do nich, dawno z nimi nie rozmawiałem, w sumie ostatnio rozmawiałem tylko z ochroniarzami i Gwen- chyba się jeszcze nie poznaliście, Merlin, mój bodyguard, Will i Freya- byłem pewny, że Emrys przejrzał już ich akta i dobrze wiedział czym się zajmują, uśmiechnął się delikatnie i uścisnął im dłonie, Freya delikatnie się zarumieniła, za to Will nie wydawał się zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiony.  
Od dawna podejrzewałem, że mają się ku sobie, jednak zazdrość Willa w wielu przypadkach była irracjonalna, chociażby o mnie, dobrze wiedział, że jestem homoseksualistą, a czasem wydawało mi się, że traktuje mnie jako rywala, choć ani razu nie okazałem zainteresowania Freyą, jako kobietą. No cóż przynajmniej, teraz Jego irracjonalna zazdrość skupi się na Merlinie, który jakby nie zauważał spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez Willa, żywo gawędził z dziewczyną. Przyglądałem mu się z zainteresowaniem, Emrys to była osoba, która potrafiła porozmawiać z każdym, każda osoba, która go poznała w zamku, od razu go polubiła. Lubiłem przyglądać się mu kiedy nie patrzył, kiedy z kimś rozmawiał wydawał się taki beztroski, pełen życia, takiego go najbardziej lubiłem, coraz rzadziej zdarzały się momenty, że zachowywał się jak prawdziwy bodyguard, ściana lodu, do której żaden Twój argument nie dotrze, jak np. wtedy kiedy nagle miałem ochotę na moje ulubione cukierki, których niestety nie było w zamku i postanowiłem wyjść do sklepu, oczywiście wszyscy w sklepie, który był oddalony o jakieś pięć minut od pałacu nie byli zaskoczeni moją wizytą, ale Emrys musiał zrobić z tego aferę i najpierw na mnie nawrzeszczeć, a później przez dwa dni się nie odzywać, przynajmniej dostarczyło to jakiejś rozrywki moim ochroniarzom i ojcu, który prawdopodobnie już zaczął szykować garnitur na nasz ślub mimo moich usilnych tłumaczeń, że między mną, a Merlinem nic nie ma, oprócz powoli kiełkującej przyjaźni. Freya zaśmiała się cicho, zapewne mój bodyguard postanowił zadziałać na nią swoim urokiem osobistym. Miałem wrażenie, że każda kobieta w zamku do niego wzdycha i w głębi serca w ogóle mi się to nie podobało, zerknąłem na Willa, który ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, utkwił swoje gniewne spojrzenie w mojej twarzy, zachowywał się tak jakbym to ja kazał Emrysowi flirtować z Freyą. Postanowiłem szybko interweniować.  
-Dobrze, na nas już pora- pożegnaliśmy się szybko- mogłeś się trochę opanować, chyba zauważyłeś spojrzenie Willa- powiedziałem kiedy oddaliliśmy się od pary na tyle daleko żeby nie mogła nas usłyszeć,  
-Już nie bądź taki zazdrosny- delikatnie szturchnął mnie w ramię i jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, odbiegł, zostawiając mnie daleko z tyłu z pytaniem, czy on zdaje sobie sprawę, że ja naprawdę byłem zazdrosny?

***  
Równy miesiąc od mojej wizyty w domu dziecka miała odbyć się parada równości, odkąd publicznie ogłosiłem, że jestem homoseksualistą, byłem na niej co roku i tym razem nie zamierzałem jej przegapić. O dziwo nawet Emrys zgodził się, że to odpowiedni moment, aby pokazać się publicznie. Wietrzyłem w tym jakiś podstęp, ale byłem zbyt podekscytowany tym, że nareszcie wyjdę z zamku aby się nad tym jakoś głębiej zastanowić.  
I tak oto znalazłem się w samochodzie z piątką moich ochroniarzy, oraz moim ojcem.  
-Tak się zastanawiałem- jęknąłem w duchu, Uther to była jedyna osoba, do której Gwaine miał szacunek, więc miałem nadzieję, że nic mu nie odpali, jednak fakt, że zaczął zdanie od tych słów już powinien rozwiać moje wątpliwości- skoro jedziemy na paradę równości, to zacząłem się zastanawiać jak to było z Tobą- popatrzyłem na niego pytająco, choć byłem pewien, że wcale nie chciałem wiedzieć o co mu chodzi- no jak zdałeś sobie sprawę, że bardziej ciągnie Cię w stronę chłopaków niż dziewczyn?- czy on naprawdę właśnie zadał mi takie pytanie? Wszystkie spojrzenia w aucie skierowały się w moją stronę, wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętałem konkretnego momentu.  
-Ja doskonale pamiętam ten moment- popatrzyłem z nieskrywanym przerażeniem w stronę swojego ojca, który rozpiął marynarkę, to był znak, że zamierzał opowiedzieć jakąś według niego świetną historię, która najpewniej wepchnie mnie w w dół upokorzenia. Już zaczynałem zastanawiać się jakie są szanse na przeżycie wyskoku z rozpędzonego auta, kiedy poczułem szturchnięcie w łydkę, popatrzyłem na Emrysa, który z rozbawieniem kręcił głową- więc tak, Artur miał wtedy 15 lat, wystawiliśmy jakieś przyjęcie, już nie pamiętam z jakiej okazji, jednak pojawiło się wtedy mnóstwo gości, wśród nich on, wysoki szatyn, o zielonych oczach, jedno spojrzenie na Artura mi wystarczyło, już wiedziałem, świat jakby się dla niego zatrzymał, oczy maślane, brakowało tylko piosenki zespołu Foreigner:  
„I Wanna know what Love Is  
I Want You to show me  
I wanna feel what Love is  
I know you can show me”  
Nie wiem co było bardziej przerażające, to, że mój ojciec, król tego kraju właśnie opowiedział historię o momencie, w którym zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem gejem, czy fakt, że zaśpiewał w aucie pełnym swoich pracowników i wyszło mu to świetnie. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i klaskać, a ja miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek budziłem jakiś szacunek, wśród mojej ochrony, to on właśnie zdychał, na domiar złego czułem jak się czerwienię,  
-Hahahaha tego się nie spodziewałem, z Merlinem było zupełnie inaczej- no nareszcie coś interesującego, chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu byłem wdzięczny Gwainowi- on musiał złamać kilka damskich serc żeby dojść do oczywistego wniosku,  
-O wypraszam sobie, nikomu nie złamałem serca- Emrys szturchnął go w ramię,  
-A Sandra, Agnes, Margaret, Eva..  
-Nie wiem o kim mó..  
-I nareszcie Kate, przy której nastąpiło jakieś olśnienie, Merlin w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że pewna część Jego ciała po prostu nie działa przy kobietach i...ała za co to?- Gwaine dotknął się w głowę gdzie chwilę wcześniej wylądowała dłoń Merlina,  
-Za koloryzowanie,  
-No wiesz co? Te biedne dziewczyny się w tobie kochały i liczyły na coś więcej, nawet niedawno spotkaliśmy Kate i pytała czy przypadkiem Ci nie przeszło- tutaj Lancelot pokiwał twierdząco głową- ale no cóż, nie skupiajmy się na tym, powiedzmy sobie nareszcie o pierwszym chłopaku, który pojawił się w życiu Merlina, do czego to można porównać? Do wymarzonego prezentu pod choinką? Do wybuchu petard rozświetlających gamą kolorów, nocne bezchmurne niebo, do mhm- Merlin przyłożył dłoń do ust Gwaina skutecznie udaremniając mu dalszą opowieść.   
Uważnie obserwowałem Emrysa, na wzmiankę o chłopaku po Jego twarzy przemknął jakiś dziwny cień, sam mu byłem wdzięczny, bo chyba nie chciałem słuchać o Jego wielkiej miłości, jednak próbowałem nie dać tego po sobie poznać, czując na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenie mojego ojca.  
-Już dobrze dobrze, tak naprawdę zacząłem ten temat, aby wam wyznać, że w związku z tą paradą, zacząłem się zastanawiać nad własną orientacją- o mało się nie zakrztusiłem własną śliną, czy on coś pił?- i tak się zastanawiam, Merlin- popatrzył na mojego bodyguarda takim wzrokiem jakby chciał go pożreć, a ja poczułem tylko jak zaciskam pięści- co o mnie myślisz?  
-W jakim sensie?- Merlin starał się zachować poważny wyraz twarzy,  
-No wiesz, intymnym?- poruszył sugestywnie brwiami  
-Staram się o tym nie myśleć,  
-Że co proszę?   
-To co słyszałeś, widziałem za dużo i staram się wymazać te widoki z pamięci,  
-No wiesz co, ja..  
-Jakby Ci to powiedzieć Gwaine, pewna część mego ciało, po prostu przy Tobie nie zadziałała- minęła chwila, a Merlin rozszerzył oczy w udawanym przerażeniu- o mój Boże, Gwaine ty jesteś kobietą- wszyscy ryknęliśmy śmiechem.   
Parada równości przebiegła bez komplikacji, za co w duchu dziękowałem, mimo wszystko wydawało mi się, że coś się wydarzy, ale na szczęście moje obawy okazały się niesłuszne, co stanowiło całkowite potwierdzenie mojej tezy o tym, że strzał, jak i list, to był po prostu idiotyczny żart. Zapewne gdybym powiedział to głośno, Emrys znów zamienił by się w chłodnego bodyguarda i obaliłby każdy mój argument, dlatego postanowiłem nie wyrażać na głos swoich wniosków. Cały czas czułem za sobą Jego obecność, choć wydawał się rozluźniony, wiedziałem, że uważnie skanuje tłum wokół nas, darowałem sobie przemówienie na zewnątrz, miałem przejść tylko dziesięć metrów. Ani się obejrzałem, a już wracaliśmy.

***

Wielkimi krokami zbliżały się urodziny mojej mamy, od jej śmierci co roku z ojcem w ten dzień wyjeżdżaliśmy tylko we dwoje, aby pobyć razem, oraz ją powspominać w spokoju, z dala od szumu, który panuje w kraju w dzień urodzin królowej. Trochę się obawiałem, że tym razem mój ojciec postanowi odwołać nasz wyjazd, dlatego tydzień przed postanowiłem go o to zapytać.  
-Minęły dwa miesiące od strzelaniny- od jednego strzału, poprawiłem go w myślach- myślę, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyśmy i w tym roku wyjechali, zresztą i tak nikt nie wie o tym gdzie jeździmy- powiedział po krótkim zastanowieniu- mówiłeś już o tym Merlinowi?  
-Ja mu o tym miałem powiedzieć?- szczerze mówiąc wiedziałem, że Emrys się nie zgodzi, więc wolałem mieć najpierw ojca po swojej stronie,  
-A czyim ochroniarzem jest Merlin?- mój ojciec popatrzył na mnie tak jakby dobrze wiedział, o co mi chodzi i sięgnął po telefon- poproście Emrysa do mnie- nie minęła nawet minuta, a usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi, powstrzymałem się od przewrócenia oczami, choć ja czułem się bezpiecznie, Merlinowi dopiero teraz włączyło się bycie bodyguardem na sto procent i był w moim pobliżu cały czas,  
-Proszę,  
-Panie, chcia..  
-Uther ile razy mam powtarzać- mój ojciec uśmiechnął się ciepło, to był uśmiech, który był zarezerwowany dla mnie i dla mojej mamy, coś czuję, że w swojej głowie król już adoptował Emrysa- tak chcieliśmy Cię widzieć, ponieważ mamy pewną sprawę do omówienia. Jak pewnie wiesz, bądź nie za dokładnie tydzień będą urodziny królowej, od kiedy...od kiedy umarła, co roku wyjeżdżamy z Arturem w spokojne miejsce, żeby odpocząć od tego całego szumu- Merlin pokiwał głową, chyba za bardzo nie rozumiejąc co to ma wspólnego z nim- i w tym roku przez to, że chyba sam przyznasz jest w miarę spokojnie, postanowiliśmy nie odwoływać wyjazdu- Merlin znów pokiwał głową,  
-Rozumiem, to kiedy dokładnie wyjeżdżamy i gdzie?- coś czułem, że nie zrozumie,   
-Nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś, jedziemy z Arturem sami, to nasza tradycja, nie zabieramy telefonów..  
-Ale..  
-Zanim coś powiesz pozwól mi skończyć- zaczynałem się zastanawiać czy oni się przypadkiem gdzieś za moimi plecami nie przyjaźnią, to na ile król pozwalał Merlinowi, nie mieściło mi się w głowie, Emrys pokiwał niechętnie...niechętnie głową, ktoś inny za to już by wyleciał z sali- nikt nie wie gdzie jedziemy, tego jestem całkowicie pewny, więc myślę, że jest to całkowicie bezpieczne, nie będzie nas dwa tylko dwa dni,  
-Nie wydaje mi się żeby to było bezpieczne, jest tyle możliwości żeby to się nie udało, pojadę tylko ja bez całej reszty- mój ojciec tylko pokręcił głową- będę cicho, nawet nie zauważycie, że tam jestem- popatrzyłem na niego sceptycznie, ja niestety bardzo dobrze zdawałem sobie sprawę z Jego obecności, z resztą chciałem odpocząć, nawet od niego, a raczej od naszej dziwnej relacji,  
-Przykro mi, ale nie. To rodzinny wypad, a o ile dobrze wiem nie należysz do naszej rodziny. A zorganizowanie w tydzień królewskiego wesela jest trochę niemożliwe- mój ojciec zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy mi prawie stanęło serce,  
-No tak, trochę za mało- Merlin wyszeptał, miał minę jakby poważnie zastanawiał się nad ślubem, chyba będzie trudniej wyjechać bez niego niż myślałem.   
-Czyli co, ustalone?  
-Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia- znałem już na tyle dobrze Merlina, żeby wiedzieć, że nie odpuści.

Cały tydzień do wyjazdu, Merlin chodził na zmianę, za mną i za moim ojcem i wyliczał nam wszystko co może się nie udać, nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest tyle możliwości napaści. Doszło do tego, że sam zacząłem się wahać, na szczęście mój ojciec był nieugięty i tak oto nadszedł wyczekiwany przeze mnie dzień. Popołudniu umówiłem się jeszcze na grę w piłkę z ochroniarzami, chciałem się jakoś wyżyć, im bardziej zbliżałem się do Emrysa, tym bardziej on się cofał, był jak jojo, raz miałem wrażenie, że on również chce czegoś więcej, a raz, że nawet przyjaźń to dla niego za dużo. Przebrałem się w dresy i poszedłem na boisko, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Merlin też tam był, wydawało mi się, że raczej nie przepada za tego typu sportem, zawsze jak graliśmy stał z boku i przyglądał nam się z politowaniem, a tutaj również ubrany był w dresy, chłopcy już się podzielili, byłem w drużynie z Percivalem i Leonem, Lancelot, Gwaine i Emrys byli razem. Chciałem się wyłączyć i po prostu grać, ale oczywiście obecność mojego bodyguarda mi to udaremniała, nie mogłem się skupić na grze, przez co w pewnej chwili z całym impetem na kogoś wpadłem, oczywiście znając moje szczęście w niekomfortowej sytuacji musiałem znaleźć się z obiektem moich westchnień, leżałem na Emrysie, oboje łapaliśmy oddech, często zdarzało mi się zatonąć w Jego oczach, jednak po raz pierwszy zrobiłem to tak otwarcie, on również się we mnie wpatrywał, zerknąłem na Jego usta, zauważyłem, że Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na moje, wystarczyłoby, że tylko trochę bym się pochylił,  
-Łoho uważajcie bo zaraz będą z tego dzieci- z tego dziwnego transu wyrwał nas głos Gwaina, nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć, już leżałem na ziemi, a Merlin odchodził ze słowami, że idzie pobiegać. Patrzyłem za Jego oddalającą się sylwetką, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, wiedziałem jedno, że mam tego dosyć, Emrys jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce żeby coś między nami było i zamierzałem to uszanować.  
-Co tu się właśnie wydarzyło? Czy ja o czymś znowu nie wiem?- Gwaine patrzył to na mnie, to na miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą było widać plecy mojego bodyguarda, Leon i Percival stali z boku, unikając patrzenia w moją stronę, zacząłem powoli wstawać,  
-To nie jest wasza sprawa- warknąłem, miałem już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć,  
-Artur musisz mu da..  
-Nic nie muszę- przerwałem Lancelotowi- wracajcie do swoich obowiązków- nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, poszedłem do swojego pokoju.  
Wziąłem szybki prysznic i zacząłem się pakować, usilnie próbując nie myśleć o Merlinie, po co te wszystkie podchody? Wystarczyło na samym początku wyznaczyć wyraźne granice, a tak to pozwolił na to żebym coś do niego poczuł, miałem ochotę coś rozwalić. Usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi,  
-Proszę- oczywiście w wejściu musiał się pojawić Emrys,   
-Artur ja...  
-Nic nie mów, rozumiem- powiedziałem najbardziej lodowatym tonem na jaki było mnie stać, musiałem się z niego wyleczyć, zapiąłem szybko torbę, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść z pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał,  
-Artur zaczekaj- popatrzyłem na niego pytająco, nie miałem czasu, ani ochoty wysłuchiwać Jego wyjaśnień, musiał to odczytać w moich oczach, ponieważ cicho westchnął i sięgnął po coś do kieszeni- weź to- podał mi telefon- wiem, że nie bierzecie ze sobą własnych telefonów, ale weź ten, napisz mi po prostu smsa kiedy dojedziecie na miejsce. Ustawiłem przypomnienie w razie gdybyś zapomniał- uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale to zignorowałem,  
-Skąd wiesz, czy przypomnienie nie włączy się za wcześnie?- Boże po co ja się z nim w ogóle wdaje w jakąś dyskusję,  
-Udało mi się wyciągnąć od Twojego ojca po jakim czasie mniej więcej dojedziecie na miejsce,  
-To dobrze, że już wyjeżdżamy, bo jeszcze udałoby Ci się dowiedzieć gdzie jedziemy- sapnąłem, Merlin po raz pierwszy od kiedy go znam, nie był pewny siebie, miał spuszczoną głowę, unikał kontaktu wzrokowego,  
-Wątpię, uwierz mi próbowałem, ale Twój ojciec..  
-Nie możesz mi już nawet spojrzeć w oczy?   
-Artur ja..  
-Daruj sobie, napisze Ci tego smsa, jeżeli Cię to tak bardzo uszczęśliwi. A tymczasem do widzenia panie Emrys- trzasnąłem drzwiami, ignorując Jego wołanie.  
Włożyłem telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni i zbiegłem szybko po schodach, mój ojciec już stał przy aucie, wpakowałem torbę do bagażnika i usiadłem na miejscu pasażera nawet na niego nie patrząc  
-Oho widzę problemy w raju,  
-Nawet nie zaczynaj- szepnąłem, emocje powoli opadły i oczywiście zaczynałem czuć się głupio, o co ja robię taką aferę? Fakt, że Emrys nic do mnie nie czuje to nie Jego wina..Ale nie musi mi dawać mylnych znaków, poziom adrenaliny znów zaczął rosnąć.  
-Dobra nie wiem co się wydarzyło, ale wyglądasz jakbyś toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Niech zgadnę chodzi o Merlina?  
-Kompletnie go nie rozumiem!- wybuchnąłem- najpierw ściana lodu, docinki, później uśmiech, niby przyjaźń, jakieś flirtowanie, znowu ściana lodu. Chodź Artur, odejdź Artur, co ja jestem? Nie umiem czytać w myślach jak on, mam tego dosyć, skończyłem z nim- wyrzuciłem z siebie na jednym wydechu i jaka była odpowiedź najbliższej mi osoby? Śmiech- serio to Ci się wydaje śmieszne?  
-Nie, jestem po prostu szczęśliwy- popatrzyłem na niego jakby postradał zmysły- zakochałeś się, a Merlin jest świetnym chłopakiem, cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy  
-Czy tak według Ciebie wygląda szczęśliwy Artur?- pokazałem na swoją twarz, która musiała być czerwona z wściekłości- to dla Twojej informacji, nie, tak nie wygląda szczęśliwy Artur. Tak wygląda wściekły Artur, zresztą ja go wcale nie kocham, to zwykłe zauroczenie, które minie- założyłem ręce, zdając sobie sprawę, że wyglądam jak obrażony nastolatek.  
-Artur- zignorowałem Jego rozbawiony ton, czy naprawdę moje uczucia wszystkich śmieszą?- Artur, przepraszam, okey?- wzruszyłem ramionami, szczerze mówiąc nie miałem ochoty już z nim rozmawiać, chciałem tylko dojechać na miejsce i rzucić na łóżko pogrążony w swojej własnej rozpaczy, co to w ogóle za tekst? Chyba faktycznie cofnąłem się w rozwoju i przez kogo to wszystko?- Artur, nie będę się między was mieszał, ale posłuchaj. Wiem trochę więcej o przeszłości Merlina niż ty, musisz mu dać trochę czasu, on...co jest?- coś w samochodzie zaczęło pikać, popatrzyłem pytająco na mojego ojca- włączyła nam się rezerwa, dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że tankowałem do pełna w tym tygodniu- wzruszył ramionami, rozglądnąłem się, byliśmy na jakiejś bocznej drodze, już oddaliliśmy się od centrum miasta- no nic, zjedziemy na pobocze, mam w bagażniku paliwo w razie czego, lepiej żebyśmy nie pojawiali się na stacji benzynowej.  
Zjechał na pobocze, na dworze było już ciemno, również wysiadłem z auta, zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest trochę podejrzane, poczułem ukłucie na karku i straciłem przytomność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udało się!  
> Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam za to, że rozdział pojawia się dopiero po trzech miesiącach.   
> Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jego długość trochę wam zrekompensuje długość czekania :)  
> Nie jestem, za bardzo z niego zadowolona, ale u mnie to chyba norma. Dajcie mi znać co myślicie ;)


	8. Spowiedź

Po wyjściu Artura jeszcze długo stałem sam w Jego pokoju, choć pracowałem dla niego kilka miesięcy, po raz pierwszy byłem w tym pomieszczeniu, ale nie miałem ochoty się rozglądać. Czułem się jakby ktoś siedział mi na klatce piersiowej, to nie tak miało wyglądać, wyraz twarzy z jakim na mnie patrzył, nawet na samym początku nie traktował mnie tak chłodno. I to wszystko moja wina, nie powinienem się tak do niego zbliżać, powinienem być po prostu Jego bodyguardem, nic więcej, zachować dystans, a ja się z nim zaprzyjaźniłem, pozwoliłem żeby uczucia..Potrząsnąłem głową żeby odegnać te myśli, mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż moje uczucia, które w ogóle nie powinny istnieć. Ruszyłem w stronę jadalni, podejrzewałem, że tam właśnie jest reszta ochroniarzy, może pobyt z nimi pozwoli mi na chwilę o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Tak jak się spodziewałem cała czwórka tam była,  
-Pojechali?- Lancelot przyglądał mi się uważnie, kiedy reszta grała w karty, pokiwałem tylko głową siadając obok niego, przyglądałem się bezmyślnie pozostałym, ciągle nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak.  
Chłopcy jeszcze przez chwilę grali, jednak po chwili Gwaine popatrzył na mnie lekko przekrzywiając głowę, co w Jego rozumieniu mówiło, że myśli nad czymś uważnie, a w moim przygotowanie na coś czego na pewno nie chcę usłyszeć,  
-Więc..-oho zaczyna się- skoro jesteśmy, myślę w zaufanym towarzystwie, może zechciałbyś powiedzieć co się dzieje między Tobą, a księżniczką?- świetnie, właśnie tego mi teraz trzeba, bezpośredniości Gwaina,  
-Nic co powinno Was interesować,  
-Aha! Czyli coś się dzieje. Wiedziałem! W sumie pasujecie do siebie i te spojrzenia, mam nadzieję, że wybierzecie mnie na świad..  
-Gwaine!- mój podniesiony głos zaskoczył nawet mnie- jesteśmy ochroniarzami księcia i na tym powinniśmy się skupić- dodałem ciszej,  
-Ale..  
-Nie ma żadnego ale, koniec tematu! Zamiast zajmować się bzdurami, zacznijcie wykonywać swoje obowiązki, ktoś czyha na życie księcia i prawdopodobnie w tej chwili, znajduje się w tym budynku- nie czekając na ich reakcję, wyszedłem trzaskając drzwiami, brawo Emrys, to było bardzo dojrzałe. Przyjście do nich jednak nie było dobrym pomysłem, powinienem przewidzieć, że Gwaine będzie dociekał co się dzieje, czułem się jak dzieciak, hamowanie emocji to była podstawa mojego zawodu i właśnie poległem na całej linii.  
-Merlin- westchnąłem cicho zwalniając, już po chwili Lancelot szedł obok mnie- o co tak naprawdę chodzi?  
-Nie wiem o czym mówisz- tak najlepiej iść w zaparte..  
-Wiesz, że jesteśmy Twoimi przyjaciółmi?- pokiwałem tylko głową, szczerze mówiąc chciałem zostać sam- wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale pamiętaj, że jeżeli chcesz pogadać to jestem- nadal milczałem- Merlin ja wiem, że się zmieniłeś, jak my wszyscy, widziałeś w swoim życiu wiele okropnych rzeczy, które nie powinny się wydarzyć. Zamknąłeś się w sobie i..i o tym co się stało z nikim nie rozmawiałeś, ja wiem, że to trudne, ale czy to milczenie faktycznie Ci pomogło?- mimo woli zacząłem zastanawiać się nad Jego słowami- Jeżeli nie chcesz nie musisz mi o tym opowiedzieć, ani o tym co dzieje się teraz, nie nalegam, ale wiesz czasem wygadanie się przynosi ulgę- przystanęliśmy, bilem się z myślami, może faktycznie powinienem z nim porozmawiać,  
-On jest księciem Lanc- wyszeptałem, zanim zdążyłem się powstrzymać,  
-A to jest problem, ponieważ?- popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem,  
-Jestem Jego bodyguardem, mam go chronić, nie powinienem nawet go lubić, dobrze wiesz, że uczucia..  
-Uczucia to jest nieodłączna część każdego człowieka, owszem mogą czasem zaburzyć obraz sytuacji, ale mogą też pomagać. Wiem, że inaczej Cię uczono, ale uczucia to nie jest słabość Merlin. A to co jest między Tobą a Arturem, na pewno nie utrudnia Ci pracy, wiesz co ją utrudnia? Twoje myślenie o tym- patrzyłem zaskoczony na swojego przyjaciela, miał rację, wszyscy się zmieniliśmy, zwykle opanowany Lancelot, teraz patrzył na mnie jakbym był Jego dzieckiem, które znowu nabroiło- przepraszam Merlin, ale nie potrafię patrzeć na to jak moim przyjaciele cierpią i to przez głupotę jednego z nich. Decyzja należy do Ciebie, ale z mojego punktu widzenia naprawdę do siebie pasujecie, a ty go po prostu ranisz- ja ranię, przecież nic mu nie zrobiłem- odtrącasz go, zwodzisz, więc tak ranisz go- odpowiedział na moje niezadane pytanie- oboje wiemy, że czujesz to samo co on, a zachowujesz się jak idiota. Niby jesteś odważnym dorosłym mężczyzną, ale jak przychodzi co do czego, to w kontaktach międzyludzkich zachowujesz się jak bachor i uciekasz,  
-Auć, zabolało,  
-Bo miało, jeżeli nie chcesz zaczynać z nim żadnej relacji, to najlepiej jasno mu to powiedz,  
-Tu nie chodzi o to czego ja chcę Lanc,  
-A może raz powinno?- westchnąłem, słowa Lancelota dały mi dużo do myślenia,  
-Pomyśl o tym, tylko o to Cię proszę- pokiwałem głową- a tak w ogóle to dokąd się wybierasz?  
-Nie wiem. Chyba pójdę pojeździć po mieście, w końcu mam dużo do przemyślenia,  
-Wyjście stąd na pewno dobrze Ci zrobi- poklepał mnie po ramieniu, wrócił mój opanowany przyjaciel,  
-Wątpię- wsadziłem ręce do kieszeni, nie chcąc wygłaszać swoich obaw na głos, jednocześnie wiedząc, że na wszelki wypadek muszę mu powiedzieć- mam złe przeczucie Lanc,  
-Jakie przeczucie?  
-Sam nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że ten kto grozi Arturowi wie o wszystkim co się tutaj dzieje i obym się mylił, ponieważ jeśli nie, to właśnie w tej chwili oni coś mu robią  
-Przestań, to tylko przeczucie- mimo swoich słów, sam nagle wydawał się zaniepokojony, rozglądnął się, ale byliśmy w korytarzu sami, taka rozmowa w tym miejscu to nie był dobry pomysł i oboje właśnie zdaliśmy sobie z tego sprawę,  
-Mam nadzieję, jednak mimo wszystko bądźcie pod telefonem,  
-Jasne szefie- zasalutował, na co się tylko uśmiechnąłem- miłej przejażdżki- poklepał mnie po ramieniu i zaczął wracać w stronę jadalni.  
Ruszyłem do auta, chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza terenem królestwa, dopiero jak wyjeżdżałem odetchnąłem z ulgą. Miałem nadzieję, że to przeczucie to tylko moje fanaberie.  
Postanowiłem skupić się na tym co powiedział mi Lanc, może faktycznie powinienem dać nam szansę, o tym żeby było tak jak na początku nie było już mowy, zresztą chyba nawet nie chciałbym do tego wracać, Artur zyskiwał przy bliższym poznaniu i nie żałuję tego, że się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, no właśnie nie żałuję, więc z czym ja mam problem? Miałem ochotę uderzyć głową o kierownicę, jeżeli już sam siebie nie rozumiałem to było niewesoło. Choć gdzieś wewnątrz wiedziałem, że chodzi o moją przeszłość, Artur tak naprawdę mnie nie znał, a niestety przy bliższym poznaniu moja osoba już tak nie zachwyca. Jednak powinienem dać mu szansę mnie poznać i sam zdecyduje czy nadal chce ze mną być, o ile już tego nie zaprzepaściłem, był na mnie wściekły i mu się nie dziwię, moje myśli przerwał dźwięk przychodzącego smsa, zjechałem na pobocze. Choć wiedziałem, że to pewnie Artur napisał mi, że dojechali bezpiecznie na miejsce, poczułem dziwny niepokój, otworzyłem wiadomość, która faktycznie była od księcia: „Cześć Merlin, już dojechaliśmy ;)”, coś ścisnęło mnie w dołku, nie..tylko nie to..Szybko wybrałem połączenie i ruszyłem z piskiem opon.

***

Jeszcze zanim otworzyłem oczy, wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, leżałem na czymś twardym i czułem tępy ból głowy. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętałem było tak, jak zatrzymaliśmy się z ojcem na poboczu, ktoś..tak ktoś nas zaatakował, na te myśl gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy i to był błąd, mimo że w pomieszczeniu nie było zbyt jasno, poczułem przeszywający ból oczu, zamrugałem kilka razy, żeby je przyzwyczaić.  
-Dobrze, że się obudziłeś, już zacząłem się niepokoić- z trudem podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, miałem związane ręce, o dziwo z przodu, zacząłem nimi szarpać- przestań, już próbowałem, przydałby się nóż- mój ojciec wydawał się nad wyraz spokojny, popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem, powoli się do mnie przysunął, nogi również mięliśmy związane, rozglądnąłem się, wyglądało na to, że byliśmy w jakimś opuszczonym magazynie,  
-Co się stało?  
-Porwali nas, jest ich co najmniej pięciu, nic do mnie nie mówili, między sobą rozmawiali w obcym języku- mówił tonem, którego używał na przemówieniach- nie miałem nic przy sobie, Tobie zabrali telefon,  
-Jaki telefon? Nie miałem żad..- okey jest źle,  
-O co chodzi?  
-Emrys dał mi telefon, miałem napisać jak dojedziemy na miejsce,  
-To chyba dobrze, będzie wiedział, że coś się stało i zacznie nas szukać,  
-Ustawił przypomnienie, ktokolwiek wziął telefon, napisze mu wiadomość za mnie- z każdą sekundą ból w mojej głowie był słabszy, ale za to narastała panika- Boże już słyszę w głowie Jego 'a nie mówiłem',  
-Lepsze to niż gniew, który czułeś wcześniej,  
-Dzięki za przypomnienie, ale na razie skupię się na tym, że ktoś nas porwał i zapewne zabije, może jak będę konał to pomyślę o swoim bodyguardzie, którego lubię trochę za bardzo- powiedziałem sarkastycznie, jednak mimo moich słów, zacząłem myśleć o tym jak pożegnałem się z Merlinem, a co jeżeli to była nasz ostatnia rozmowa? Może zareagowałem zbyt gwałtownie, w końcu to ja sobie coś ubzdurałem, dobra teraz nie czas na takie myśli- to co robimy?  
-Czekamy,  
-Co?- krzyknąłem,  
-Artur spokojnie, nic nie możemy zrobić, poczekamy i dowiemy się jakie są ich żądania i..  
-A co jeśli nawet nie mówią po angielsku i po prostu nas zabiją?  
-Nie panikuj!- tym razem to mój ojciec krzyknął, po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudziłem, przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie, wyglądał na zmęczonego i jakby postarzał się o kilka lat, to ja powinienem być dla niego podporą, to pewnie ja byłem celem porywaczy, w końcu to mnie ktoś próbuje zabić, wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów- przepraszam Artur, pierwszy raz znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji, negocjacje to jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy. Zresztą żeby zabić Ciebie, najpierw będą musieli zabić mnie.  
-Jeżeli to mnie miało pocieszyć, to..-moje słowa przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, do pomieszczenia weszło siedmiu mężczyzn, nie mieli zasłoniętych twarzy, co chyba było złym znakiem, za dużo filmów Artur, za dużo. Każdy z nich miał ciemną karnację,  
-No no nareszcie nasz książę się obudził, już myśleliśmy, że trzeba będzie sprowadzić księżniczkę, aby Cię pocałowała, choć powinienem chyba powiedzieć innego księcia- reszta mężczyzn zarechotała,  
-Czego od nas chcecie?  
-Oj nic wielkiego, chcemy tylko się trochę zabawić- na te słowa do pomieszczenia wszedł kolejny mężczyzna pchając przed sobą coś co przypominało metalową tacę na kółkach, ze swojego miejsca nie mogłem zobaczyć co znajduje się na niej, jednak po dźwięku mogłem się domyślić, że jakieś metalowe przedmioty, za nim do pomieszczenia weszło dziesięciu mężczyzn, miałem złe przeczucia, wizja tortur wydawała mi się mocno prawdopodobna, jednak tak jak mój ojciec nie dałem po sobie nic poznać. Kim byli Ci ludzie? Byłem pewny, że żadnego z nich nie znalem, więc dlaczego chcieli mnie zabić?  
-Żądam abyście nam wyjaśnili o co tutaj chodzi- autorytarny ton mojego ojca na nic się nie zdał,  
-Przykro mi wasza wysokość, ale tutaj Twoja władza nie sięga- tylko jedne mężczyzna z nami rozmawiał, czyżby był ich szefem? Mówił z dziwnym akcentem, jednak zanim zdążyłem go umiejscowić, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.  
Mężczyźni nas otoczyli, więc musiałem się trochę przechylić żeby zobaczyć kto tym razem wszedł do pomieszczenia, to co zobaczyłem zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. W wejściu stał Emrys, z czymś co można było określić tylko jako morderczy wyraz twarzy i był sam, całkiem sam. Powoli się rozglądnął, Jego spojrzenie na chwilę zatrzymało się na tacy, coś pojawiło się Jego oczach, ale za szybko zniknęło żebym mógł to zrozumieć. Dopiero po tym nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, tym razem bez problemu rozpoznałem to co pojawiło się w Jego oczach, to była ulga, dziwne, ale Jego obecność dodała mi otuchy, która została rozmyta już po chwili, kiedy nasi porywacze ustawili się w rząd przed nami, mierząc z broni w Merlina. Takiego strachu jeszcze nigdy nie czułem,  
-Po co te nerwy?- głos Emrysa odbił się echem od ścian, Jego ton był opanowany, jakby całkowicie panował nad sytuacją, jakby ok. dwudziestu mężczyzn nie mierzyło do niego z broni,  
-Cudownie, zobaczymy go w akcji- usłyszałem podekscytowany głos mojego ojca, popatrzyłem na niego z przerażeniem, on tak na serio?  
Zaraz na moich oczach zabiją mojego ochroniarza i to przeze mnie, po czym będą nas torturować, dłonie zaczęły mi się pocić, a serce chciało wyskoczyć, zamknąłem oczy czekając na najgorsze, huk wystrzału.  
-Co się dzieje w takich sytuacjach w filmach?- coś w głosie Merlina się zmieniło, otworzyłem oczy, widziałem go między nogami mężczyzny, który stał przede mną, ku mojemu zdziwieniu uśmiechał się, ale nie był to uśmiech, który znałem, przypominał mi drapieżnika, udawał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał  
-Ah już wiem, może załatwimy to jak prawdziwi mężczyźni co? Bez broni- w co on gra? Nikt się nie ruszył- No dalej co wam szkodzi? Przecież macie przewagę, ja odłożę swoją broń- wyjął pistolet i rzucił w najdalszy kąt magazynu, co jest z nim nie tak? Popatrzyłem na mojego ojca, który cieszył się jak dziecko, może oni mu wstrzyknęli coś więcej? Czy tylko ja wiedziałem, że jesteśmy na przegranej pozycji? Chyba, że Emrys grał na czas, czekając na wsparcie, nawet jeśli tak było to obrał dziwną taktykę.  
Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie, jakby prowadząc bezsłowną dyskusję, nagle jak jedne mąż, wszyscy zrobili to samo co Merlin, odrzucili broń.  
-W sumie najpierw możemy zabawić się z Tobą, czemu nie?- w głosie ich szefa usłyszałem rozbawienie, no pięknie.  
Miałem ochotę krzyknąć do Merlina żeby uciekał, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle, zresztą i tak by mnie nie posłuchał. Nagle jakby na jakiś bezdźwięczny sygnał wszyscy ruszyli w stronę mojego bodyguarda, miałem ochotę odwrócić wzrok, na samą myśl co mogą mu zrobić, robiło mi się słabo. Otoczyli go, nie miał szans, już miałem krzyknąć, żeby go zostawili, przecież to mnie chcieli, kiedy poczułem jak mój ojciec mnie szturcha.  
-Cicho, poradzi sobie- mrugnął do mnie, na niego też miałem ochotę nawrzeszczeć, dlaczego nie próbuje interweniować? Przecież polubił Emrysa, Chryste to się nie dzieje, mój ojciec jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął patrzeć w stronę mężczyzn.  
Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że coś się zaczęło dziać, ale na początku nie wiedziałem co, dopiero jak kilku z naszych porywaczy padło, zobaczyłem co wyprawia Emrys i wprawiło mnie to w osłupienie, ruszał się z zadziwiającą prędkością i precyzją, unikając ciosów, ale jednocześnie Jego ruchy sprawiały, że mężczyźni tak naprawdę zaczęli bić się między sobą. Okey, nie kłamał, że zna się na swojej pracy, gdybym nie zobaczył tego na żywo, w życiu nie uwierzyłbym, że jeden mężczyzna może pokonać tylu przeciwników naraz, kim on jest?  
Nie minęło dużo czasu, a wszyscy oprócz mężczyzny, który z nami rozmawiał byli nieprzytomni, Merlin uderzył go po czym prawie powlókł w naszym kierunku, wziął coś z tacy jak się okazało, był to skalpel, przełknąłem głośno ślinę, mało brakowało, a wykorzystali by ten skalpel na mnie,  
-Dla kogo pracujecie?- aż mnie cofnęło, to nie był Merlin, którego znałem, z Jego twarzy nic nie można było wyczytać, patrzył na drugiego mężczyznę, jakby tamten był niczym, podsunął skalpel do Jego krtani i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że on go po prostu zabije, jednak Emrys najwidoczniej w ten sposób chciał zmusić tamtego do odpowiedzi,  
-لن أخبرك أي شيء (nic Ci nie powiem)- no świetnie, to sobie pogadali, Merlin tylko prychnął,  
-Nagle zapomniałeś angielskiego? هذه ليست مشكلة (to nie stanowi problemu)- zszokowany patrzyłem jak z ust Merlina wydobywają się niezrozumiałe dla mnie wyrazy- أو أخبرني الآن بعد الخير أو سنتحدث لاحقاً في جو أقل ودية (albo mi powiesz teraz po dobroci, albo porozmawiamy sobie później w mniej przyjaznej atmosferze)  
-أبدا (nigdy)- choć nie znałem tego języka, wyczuwałem, że raczej nie jest skory do współpracy, Merlin tylko wzruszył ramionami,  
-Jak chcesz- mrugnąłem, a mężczyzna leżał nieprzytomny, kiedy Merlin już był przede mną, nagle na Jego twarzy widziałem pełno emocji, wściekłość, niepewność, ulga..I już miałem dosyć, wolałem, żeby był chłodny, jak zwykle kiedy tak na mnie patrzył, budziła się we mnie iskierka nadziei, że może czuje to co ja, przecież przyjaciel by się tak nie zachowywał, Emrys przeciął linę skalpelem, rozmasowałem sobie nadgarstki,  
-Wszystko w porządku?- nie zdążyłem nawet odpowiedzieć, Merlin już mnie obmacał, najwidoczniej szukając jakiegoś urazu, wściekły odtrąciłem Jego dłonie,  
-Nic mi nie jest!- warknąłem, kiedy zobaczyłem ból w Jego oczach od razu tego pożałowałem, ale nie powiedziałem nic, odwróciłem spojrzenie w momencie kiedy na Jego twarz wróciła maska.  
Zajął się moim ojcem, który przyglądał nam się z niepokojem i to go ruszyło? Fakt, że mogliśmy zginąć wydawał mu się błahostką w porównaniu z moimi sercowymi problemami? Miałem ochotę znaleźć się jak najdalej od nich,  
-A z Tobą wszystko w porządku?- to był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Merlin zwrócił się do mojego ojca tak bezpośrednio,  
-Nic nam nie jest, zdążyłeś w samą porę, nic nam nie zrobili- Emrys popatrzył na niego badawczo, po czym znów zaczął mi się przyglądać, wstałem, to był chyba wystarczający dowód na to, że czujemy się dobrze, ponieważ Merlin wyglądał, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z ramion wielki ciężar.  
Mój bodyguard poszedł w stronę kąta, jak się okazało, podniósł stamtąd swoją broń,  
-To było niesamowite- mój ojciec nie potrafił ukryć swojego podekscytowania i to ma być niby król?  
-Nie byłoby konieczne, gdybyście mnie posłuchali- wydawało mi się, że Merlin ma ochotę po prostu na nas nawrzeszczeć, jednak przerwał mu jakiś dźwięk, zanim w ogóle zdążyłem popatrzeć w kierunku drzwi, Merlin już mnie osłaniał wpychając mojego ojca za mnie i celując bronią w ich stronę, jakim cudem on jest taki szybki?  
Opuścił broń dopiero jak czwórka moich ochroniarzy wbiegła do pomieszczenia,  
-Gdzie wyście do jasnej cholery byli?- Emrys prawie, że ryknął, czyli postanowił się wyładować na nich- ile mogło Wam zając dojechanie tutaj? Czy wy w ogóle myślicie? Przez Was król i Jego syn mogliby już nie żyć!  
-Merlin opan..  
-Zamknij się!- jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak zaskoczonego Gwaina i tak wściekłego Merlina- później się z Wami rozprawie, teraz zadzwońcie po wsparcie żeby ich zabrali- tutaj wskazał na leżących mężczyzn- my jedziemy z powrotem do królestwa- nie czekając na odpowiedź pociągnął mnie za sobą w stronę wyjścia.  
Wszyscy w aucie byli cicho, każdy patrzył przez okno, marzyłem o tym, żeby znaleźć się sam w swoim pokoju i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, ręce delikatnie mi się trzęsły.  
-Więc jak wy nas w ogóle znaleźliście?- mój ojciec skierował to pytanie w przestrzeń, jednak wszyscy spojrzeli na Merlina,  
-Dałem Arturowi telefon z nadajnikiem- aha..dobrze wiedzieć,  
-To nadal nie wyjaśnia skąd wiedziałeś, Artur mówił mi, że ma Ci napisać smsa, podejrzewaliśmy, że porywacze go wyślą za niego, nie wysłali?  
-Wysłali- na nasze pytające spojrzenie, Merlin tylko westchnął- sms był za miły, nie rozstaliśmy się w zbyt dobrych warunkach, więc od razu wiedziałem, że to nie mógł być sms od Artura- no cóż przynajmniej na to nasza kłótnia się zdała, poczułem na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, jednak nadal wgapiałem się w okno, do końca podróży już nikt się nie odezwał. Jak tylko auto stanęło, wysiadłem,  
-Idę do siebie- mruknąłem nie oglądając się za siebie.  
Po wejściu do pokoju od razu skierowałem się pod prysznic, miałem nadzieję, że woda zmyje cały mój stres, ale tak się nie stało, woda zmyła tylko zmęczenie, ubrałem się szybko w dresy. Najpierw chciałem iść do ogrodu, ale szybko zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu, pewnie Merlin by tam za mną poszedł, a ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnę jest rozmowa z nim. Nadal byłem wściekły, choć już nawet nie pamiętałem o co dokładnie, mój gniew wydawał mi się teraz irracjonalny. Emrys nie czuje tego co ja i tyle, koniec tematu, zdarza się, ale po co te podchody? Czy to wszystko to była moja wybujała wyobraźnia? Jedno było pewne, moja relacja z moim bodyguardem musi się zmienić, nie potrafiłem udawać, że nic nie czuję, więc lepiej żeby nasz relacja była czysto zawodowa. Na samą myśl coś ukuło mnie w środku, ale wiedziałem, że inaczej się nie da, choć z trudem, musiałem przyznać mojemu ojcu rację, zakochałem się w Emrysie. Nie mogłem się z nim przyjaźnić to nie było buy w stosunku do niego fair, ale czy moje nagłe profesjonalne zachowanie będzie fair? Pewnie zrezygnuje z tej pracy, a ja pogrążę się w rozpaczy..Boże Artur, weź się w garść, wydarzenia tego dnia, powoli zaczęły odbijać swoje piętno na mojej psychice. Jednak wolałem się skupić na moim nieistniejącym życiu miłosnym, niż na tym, że gdyby nie obiekt moich westchnień właśnie byłbym torturowany. Musiałem się uspokoić, skoro nie mogę iść do ogrodu, została mi kuchnia, gotowanie zawsze pomagało mi się zrelaksować. Otworzyłem drzwi i stanąłem jak wryty, za nimi stał Emrys z wyciągniętą ręką, jakby miał właśnie zapukać. Zdusiłem w sobie jęk, czy on nie może chociaż na chwilę odpuścić?  
-Mam nadzieję, że nie masz zamiaru iść do ogrodu- pokręciłem tylko głową, co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego ten mężczyzna tak na mnie działa, musiałem wziąć się w garść- mogę wejść?- cofnąłem się do pokoju, może faktycznie im szybciej to załatwimy tym lepiej- Artur ja..-oparłem się o biurko, starając się przybrać nonszalancką pozę, w pokoju panował mrok, więc miałem nadzieję, że Merlin nie zobaczy jak trzęsą mi się ręce- nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć- no to jest nas dwóch, tyle, że ja wiedziałem co powinienem powiedzieć, ale nie chciałem tego zrobić, a raczej moje serce nie chciało, w którym momencie to wszystko się tak skomplikowało?  
-Myślę, że obaj popełniliśmy błąd- popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony, sam byłem zaskoczony swoimi słowami- ja źle odczytałem sygnały, ty zapewne ich nawet nie wysyłałeś i przez to ter..  
-Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz- przerwał mi podniesionym głosem- Artur jesteś następcą tronu, a ja Twoim bodyguardem- dodał ciszej- mam dosłownie zapisane w umowie, że w razie czego mam oddać za Ciebie życie, a ty oczekujesz ode mnie..  
-Niczego nie oczekuję- powiedziałem szybko, byłem pewien, że nie chcę usłyszeć słów, które zaraz by padły- w zasadzie to chciałem zaproponować żeby nasze relacje od teraz były czysto zawodowe- wyszeptałem,  
-Naprawdę tego chcesz?- popatrzyłem zaskoczony na Emrysa, który teraz patrzył na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy,  
-To czego chcę się nie liczy,  
-A potrafisz to zrobić?- popatrzyłem na niego pytająco- potrafisz nagle z przyjaźni przejść na tryb zawodowy?- wzruszyłem ramionami, odwracając wzrok, to było trudniejsze niż myślałem- ja nie potrafię- miałem rację, wszystko zepsułem, gdybym tylko potrafił ukryć swoje uczucia, teraz już wszystko przepadło, czekałem aż Emrys powie, że odchodzi, może faktycznie to jest najlepsze wyjście.  
Kiedy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać, spojrzałem w Jego kierunku, cały czas na mnie patrzył, miał głowę delikatnie pochyloną w prawo, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, nasze oczy się spotkały, nie mogłem w nich nic wyczytać, pewnie ostatni raz w nie w ogóle patrzyłem, na Jego miejscu uciekł bym z krzykiem, gdyby mój przyjaciel się we mnie zakochał. Na szczęście on pewnie tylko podejrzewa, że mi się podoba i chwała Bogu, może tylko dzięki temu nie patrzy na mnie z obrzydzeniem.  
-Chrzanić to- prawie podskoczyłem na dźwięk Jego głosu, zanim w ogóle zdążyłem zauważyć, że się ruszył stał tuż przede mną, nawet nie mrugnąłem, a Jego usta dotykały moich. Zamurowało mnie, bałem się poruszyć, czyżby moja wyobraźnia przeszła na wyższy level torturowania mnie? Zanim zdążyłem poruszyć ustami, Merlin już się ode mnie odsunął- przepraszam, myślałem, że tego chcesz, ja..  
-Tu nie chodzi o to czego ja chcę Merlin- odsunąłem się od niego jeszcze bardziej- nie wiem co się dzieje w Twojej głowie, ale to- tutaj wskazałem na niego i na siebie- niczego nie załatwi, nie czujesz tego co ja i ja to rozumiem, ale nie próbuj udawać, że jest inaczej. Nie kieruj się impulsem, ponieważ to nie ma sensu. To był ciężki dzień, wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy te rozmowę prze..  
-Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym w stanie zrobić Ci coś takiego?- nie odpowiedziałem, oczywiście, że nie, ale niby dlaczego nagle się tak zachowuje?- Owszem to był stresujący dzień, od początku do końca. Wbrew pozorom nie lubię łamać zasad, szczególnie tych, które sam sobie wymyśliłem. A wiesz co było pierwszą zasadą przed tym jak tutaj przyjechałem? Być tylko bodyguardem, nie mieszać w to żadnych uczuć i oczywiście poległem na całej linii, zaprzyjaźniłem się z Tobą. Wszystkie szkolenia jakie przeszedłem mnie przed tym nie powstrzymały, ale na tym to nie mogło się skończyć, bo zacząłem czuć coś więcej, rozumiesz?- wpatrywałem się w niego bez słowa, nie wierząc w to co słyszę, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie, mówił coraz szybciej, ale jednocześnie Jego ciało jakby zamarło, wpatrywał się prosto w moje oczy- Więc nie, nie udaje, czy kieruje się impulsem? Tak, choć nie w tym sensie, o który mnie podejrzewasz, w życiu nie zrobiłbym Ci czegoś takiego. To co się dzisiaj stało i pewna osoba po prostu otworzyły mi oczy, nie mogę dłużej oszukiwać Ciebie, ani siebie, ponieważ prawdą jest, że chcę być więcej niż Twoim przyjacielem- ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał, przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie bez słowa,  
-Chyba leki, które mi podali nadal działają- serio Artur? Mężczyzna, który Ci się podoba wyznaje Ci, że też mu się podobasz i to jest Twoja reakcja? Czy ty startujesz w jakimś konkursie na idiotę roku? Na szczęście Emrys tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie, lecz po chwili uśmiech zniknął z Jego twarzy,  
-Naprawdę? Gajusz powinien zobaczyć Cię jak najszybciej, nie wiadomo co oni Ci w ogóle podali, jeżeli..  
-Nie, nie, spokojnie, po prostu nie wierzę w to co słyszę, byłem pewny po tym co się stało dzisiaj rano, że...no powiedzmy, że jestem po prostu zaskoczony- uśmiechnąłem się niemrawo, nagle poczułem się po prostu niezręcznie, nie wiedziałem czy mam coś powiedzieć, a może po prostu go pocałować,  
-To moja wina, ukrywanie emocji wychodzi mi bardzo dobrze, w sumie już nie pamiętam jak to jest okazywać wszystko otwarcie, gdyby nie to być może teraz bylibyśmy w innym miejscu, może..- pokręciłem szybko głową,  
-Nie ma co gdybać- Emrys tylko pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową- ale wiesz, że przede mną nie musisz udawać?- czułem się jak nastolatek, to wszystko wydawało mi się nierzeczywiste, jakby działo się gdzieś obok mnie, za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień,  
-Będę się musiał tego nauczyć- nagle sam Merlin wydał mi się jakiś bezbronny, nie przypominał już mojego bodyguarda, patrzył na mnie trochę niepewnie, zrobił krok do przodu, jednak się zatrzymał jakby bał się, że go odepchnę- czy teraz mogę?- pokiwałem tylko głową, spodziewając się kolejnego pocałunku, jednak to co zrobił Emrys było kolejnym zaskoczeniem tego dnia.  
Merlin podszedł do mnie i po prostu mnie przytulił, niepewnie podniosłem ręce żeby go objąć.  
-Boże Artur tak bardzo się bałem, myślałem..myślałem, że już nie żyjesz- Jego ręce zaczęły błądzić po moim ciele jakby sprawdzały czy naprawdę istnieje- nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby to okazało się..  
-Cii nic mi nie jest, wszystko jest w porządku- na te słowa Emrys tylko objął mnie mocniej, jakby Jego życie od tego zależało, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że powiedziałem prawdę, że właśnie w tamtej chwili, obejmując go czułem się najbezpieczniej- zresztą czemu tu się dziwić, przecież mam najlepszego bodyguarda na świecie,  
-Najlepszy bodyguard nie dopuściłby do takiej sytuacji,  
-Merlin..  
-Ale z drugiej strony, bodyguard nie ma władzy nad swoim pracodawcą i to nie jest Jego wina, że pracodawca jest palantem i nie potrafi słuchać- i to jest Merlin jakiego znam,  
-Auć czy mi się wydaje czy ty właśnie obraziłeś króla?  
-Akurat nie miałem Jego na myśli, choć w tym wypadku to chyba na jedno wychodzi- zaśmiałem się wyobrażając sobie minę mojego ojca jakby to usłyszał,  
-Myślę, że król ma do Ciebie słabość, więc raczej nawet nazwanie go palantem uszło by Ci na sucho,  
-Mam nadzieję, że to też u was rodzinne,  
-Oj tak, choć mam nadzieję, że moja słabość ma trochę inną postać niż Jego, ponieważ byłoby trochę niezręcznie- Merlin zaśmiał się cicho,  
-Czy ja wiem, chciałbym zobaczyć jak walczycie o moje względy, wywołałoby to niemałe zamieszanie w kraju- uderzyłem go delikatnie w ramię, nadal nie wierząc, że w ogóle mamy tę rozmowę- ale w sumie nie nazwałbym go palantem, myślę, że to miano jest tylko Twoje- powiedział odsuwając się ode mnie delikatnie, żeby popatrzeć mi w oczy,  
-Jak miło z Twojej strony, to naprawdę..-położył palec na moich ustach żeby mnie uciszyć i nagle wszystko sprowadziło się do tego małego gestu. Tak jakby dopiero w tej jednej chwili dotarło do mnie co tak naprawdę się dzieje, działo, zostałem porwany, byłem o krok od tortur, pogodziłem się z tym, że obiekt moich westchnień nie czuje tego co ja, myślałem, że na zawsze go straciłem. A teraz stoję z nim w pokoju, jestem cały i zdrowy, a on patrzy na mnie z uczuciem w oczach, którego nie potrafię zinterpretować, chyba leki faktycznie dalej działają, ponieważ inaczej tego wyjaśnić nie potrafię. Dopiero jak oderwał palec od moich ust, wypuściłem powietrze, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że je wstrzymałem. Mentalnie zacząłem się przygotowywać na to, że zaraz się obudzę, ale twarz Emrysa nagle przybrała poważny wyraz, a ja skarciłem się w duchu za moje fanaberie, zamiast przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować, to stoję jak jakieś ciele i pewnie wyglądam jakbym miał zaraz zemdleć. Dlaczego nie mogłem się z nim poznać, kiedy byłem po prostu wyluzowanym księciem, a nie następcą tronu, którego ktoś chce zabić, przez co jest kłębkiem nerwów? Lewy kącik ust Merlina podniósł się delikatnie do góry, jakby chłopak wiedział o czym myślę i znając moje szczęście pewnie wie, jednak postanowił to zignorować i wrócić do rozmowy, jakbym przez ostatnie dwie minuty nie wgapiał się w niego zanurzony we własnych myślach,  
-Pytanie tylko, czy zechcesz być moim palantem?- zdołałem tylko otworzyć usta ze zdziwienia, zresztą nie czekał na moją odpowiedź- chcę spróbować Artur, naprawdę, oczywiście jeżeli ty też chcesz, ale zanim mi odpowiesz muszę Ci trochę opowiedzieć o sobie. Wiem, że jest późno i pewnie jesteś zmęczony, do tego to był naprawdę ciężki dzień, jednak chciałbym to już mieć za sobą, więc po prostu możemy przenieść tę rozmowę do łóżka i..- tym razem to ja położyłem mu palec na ustach,  
-Wohoo no muszę przyznać, że jesteś niezwykle romantyczny, żeby w jednym zdaniu pytać mnie o chodzenie i zaciągać do mojego własnego łóżka- Merlin tylko przewrócił oczami,  
-Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi, po prostu..chyba, że nie chcesz, to zrozumiem- nagle całe powietrze jakby z niego zeszło- ja po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że..że nic Ci nie jest- spuścił wzrok, jakby bał się mojej odpowiedzi, to dodało mi odwagi, chwyciłem Jego podbródek i delikatnie podniosłem, spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony tym ruchem,  
-Oczywiście, że chcę, jeżeli chcesz mieć to już za sobą to nie widzę problemu, może pójdziesz się przebrać do siebie i tu wrócisz? Wbrew pozorom nie jestem bardzo zmęczony- uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, wydarzenia tego dnia nie odcisnęły piętna tylko na mnie i niezbyt mi się to podobało, w tym duecie to Emrys zawsze był tym silnym, obojętnym na otoczenie, a teraz stał przede mną niepewny Merlin i miałem dziwne wrażenie, że po części to moja wina.  
Mój bodyguard tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak zanim tam dotarł odwrócił się i do mnie podszedł, tym razem oddałem mu pocałunki.  
Dopiero jak zamknęły się za nim drzwi, zacząłem się zastanawiać czy to był dobry pomysł, Merlin chciał mi opowiedzieć coś o swojej przeszłości, coś co według niego może mi się nie spodobać. Do tego chłopak się denerwuje, a zdenerwowany Emrys to coś z czym na pewno nie będę potrafił sobie poradzić, do tego po wydarzeniach tego dnia chyba jednak nie trzeba mi już żadnych wrażeń. Mimo coraz większej sceptyczności do tej całej rozmowy, podszedłem do swojego łóżka i się położyłem, może faktycznie im szybciej tym lepiej. Nie musiałem długo czekać, już po chwili drzwi do mojego pokoju znów się otwarły, nim zdążyłem mrugnąć już leżał obok mnie, położył się tak aby mnie nie dotykać, ale jednocześnie był w zasięgu mojej ręki, tak samo jak ja ułożył się na plecach, a wzrok utkwił w suficie.  
-W sumie sam nie wiem od czego zacząć, nigdy tego nie robiłem- szepnął,  
-Masz na myśli, że nigdy nie leżałeś w jednym łóżku z następcą tronu?- zerknąłem w Jego stronę, na Jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech,  
-To też, choć muszę przyznać, że to jest ta przyjemniejsza część tej rozmowy- obrócił głowę w moją stronę, w półmroku jaki panował w pokoju mogłem obserwować, jak z Jego twarzy znikają ślady wesołości, odchrząknął- to może zacznę od początku. Lancelota, Gwaina i Gwen znam od kiedy pamiętam, praktycznie razem dorastaliśmy, każdy z nas miał inne plany na przyszłość, które w ich przypadku ciągle się zmieniały. Ja jednak od początku chciałem być taki jak mój tata, chciałem ratować ludziom życie, chciałem być lekarzem. Patrząc na to teraz wydaje mi się to trochę ironiczne.- gorzki ton Jego głosu wyrwał mnie z wyobrażenia go sobie jako lekarza, a szkoda, zerknąłem w Jego stronę, przerwał na chwilę jakby zatopiony we wspomnieniach, nie chciałem go poganiać, w takich momentach wydawał się zawsze jakby starszy, miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który widział w życiu już za dużo. Takie chwile były rzadkie, potrafił je dobrze maskować, kiedy tylko udawało mi się jakąś z nich wychwycić byłem ciekaw o czym myśli, jednak teraz kiedy byłem tak blisko uzyskania odpowiedzi, wydawało mi się, że wcale nie chcę jej znać- skupiłem się na przedmiotach szkolnych, które były mi do tego potrzebne, zadawałem ojcu setki pytań, nauka stała się moją pasją. Jednak przed pójściem na studia, postanowiłem zrobić sobie rok przerwy, zawsze oprócz nauki interesowało mnie rozwijanie sprawności fizycznej, ćwiczyłem gimnastykę i kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Lancelot i Gwaine postanowili iść na kurs dla ochroniarzy, pomyślałem sobie dlaczego by nie spróbować? Miałem rok przerwy, mogłem odpocząć od nauki, a to zawsze nowe doświadczenie. Nauka walki, chodzenie na strzelnice, to nie był poligon, w sumie po miesiące zacząłem żałować, że się zgodziłem, po prostu mnie to nudziło, Lanc i Gwaine wiązali z tym swoją przyszłość, a ja? Ja chciałem być przecież lekarzem, jednak skoro to zacząłem, postanowiłem skończyć. Po pół roku okazało się, że nasze ćwiczenia były obserwowane, spisywałem się najlepiej z całej grupy, dlatego to ja zostałem zaproszony na rozmowę z John'em, jak się później okazało szefem tajnej organizacji, dostałem propozycję lepszego szkolenia. Obserwowali nas, podsłuchiwali, dlatego wiedzieli jak mnie podejść, powiedzieli będziesz chronił słabszych, będziesz ratował ludziom życie, to jedno zdanie wystarczyło żebym rzucił wszystko i się zgodził- zamilkł, cisza wydała mi się nagle przytłaczająca, z każdym Jego słowem moja ciekawość rosła,  
-Miałeś wtedy chłopaka?- popatrzył na mnie jakby nie dowierzał, że zadałem takie pytanie i było nas w tym momencie dwóch, czy moja podświadomość musiała dorwać się do głosu akurat teraz?  
-Wbrew temu co twierdził Gwaine to nie był jakiś poważny związek, gdybym go kochał na pewno bym go nie zostawił- pokiwałem głową na znak, że rozumiem i choć byłem na siebie zły za tak głupie pytanie, odpowiedź Merlina mnie uspokoiła. Obaj znów zaczęliśmy patrzeć w sufit.  
-Pomimo sprzeciwu wszystkich wyjechałem, strasznie się wtedy pokłóciłem z ojcem, nic do mnie nie docierało, porzuciłem marzenia o byciu lekarzem na rzecz sam nawet nie wiem czego. I zaczęło się prawdziwe szkolenie, poznawanie swoich mocnych stron, ukrywanie słabych i nagle jakby z dnia na dzień stałem się tajnym agentem, jeździłem po całym świecie, byłem wysyłany na akcje, maiłem złudne poczucie spełnienia- zaśmiał się, choć to co wydobyło się z Jego ust przypominało bardziej szloch, popatrzyłem na niego zaniepokojony- wiesz podobno nie zapomina się swoich ważnych pierwszych razów, a ja zapomniałem, nie jestem sobie w stanie przypomnieć twarzy pierwszej osoby, którą zabiłem- pokój znów pogrążył się w ciszy, gdzieś w oddali wydawało mi się, że słyszę tykanie zegara, miarowe tik-tak, zupełne przeciwieństwo tego co działo się w mojej klatce piersiowej.  
Dlaczego kiedy człowiek słyszy tajny agent, widzi mężczyznę w garniturze, który ma mnóstwo gadżetów, dzięki którym zazwyczaj ratuje damę z opresji, bądź świat, jak kto woli, a nie faceta, który z zimną krwią zabija? Jezu Chryste, nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, nic nie szkodzi? W sumie do tej pory nie wpadło mi do głowy, że mogłeś zabijać? Ale w sumie to nic nie zmienia? Serce tak mi waliło, że byłem pewny, że Emrys je słyszy..  
-I przez cały ten czas słyszałem to jedno zdanie: ratujesz dobrym ludziom życie i tak naprawdę było, zabijałem gangsterów, ratowałem dzieci, które były porywane na handel żywym towarem. Widziałem tyle okropnych rzeczy i.. Artur był taki czas kiedy czułem się jak bohater, jak prawdziwy pieprzony bohater..Jednak coś zaczęło mi zgrzytać, dostawałem coraz mniej danych o swoich celach, nagle bandyci zaczęli mi się wydawać nieszkodliwi, dlatego zacząłem śledztwo na własną rękę. I nagle cały mój świat się zawalił, okazało się, że nieświadomie zacząłem pracować dla drugiej strony, wiesz co to oznacza? Że zabijałem dobrych- głos mu się załamał, a mi przez chwilę wydawało się, że nie potrafię oddychać.  
Nie wiedziałem jak powinienem zareagować, oczywiście mój umysł od razu zaczął usprawiedliwiać czyny Merlina, jednak kogo ja oszukuję? Jedyne co chciałem zrobić w tamtej chwili to go przytulić, nie byłem w stanie wyobrazić sobie co czuł,  
-Wiem, że teraz pewnie nawet nie chcesz na mnie patrzeć, ale jak już zacząłem to muszę powiedzieć Ci wszystko, a później..- przerwał kiedy go do siebie przyciągnąłem, jednak nie walczył, ułożył głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej, a ja ścisnąłem Jego dłoń, mając nadzieję, że to chociaż trochę doda mu otuchy.  
-Mów kiedy będziesz gotowy- szepnąłem, jednocześnie całując go w czubek głowy, wydawało mi się, że ta historia zmierza już ku końcowi, a mając go w swoich ramionach, czułem, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży, poczułem dziwny spokój,  
-Przez swoje prywatne śledztwo, przestałem kontaktować się z rodziną, nie wiedziałem kto tym wszystkim kieruje, ale próbowałem ukrywać, to, że się zorientowałem, to było najtrudniejsze i niestety jak się okazało niewykonalne, przejrzeli mnie i zastawili na mnie pułapkę i wiesz co się okazało? Że za tym wszystkim stoi John, ten sam, który mnie rekrutował, ten, który mnie do tego przekonał, w tamtej chwili zlecił moje tortury, nie będę Ci ich opisywał, bo to nie ma sensu, powiem tylko, że John zadzwonił do mojej mamy i powiedział jej, że zginąłem na akcji, że moje ciało zostało zniszczone- wstrzymałem oddech, to stąd to zachowanie Gwen- zrobili mi pogrzeb, a wiesz co ja zrobiłem, kiedy udało mi się uwolnić, to jak też nie ma większego znaczenia, miałem kilku dłużników wśród agentów, zadzwoniłem i powiedziałem, że żyję, ale muszę znaleźć winnych, tyle, zero wyjaśnień, byłem taki wypluty z uczuć, miesiąc zajęło mi zebranie się, żeby zadzwonić jeszcze raz i przeprosić, moja mama tylko płakała, przez łzy powiedziała mi, że mój ojciec- poczułem na bluzce coś mokrego, w życiu nie pomyślałbym, że zobaczę kiedyś płaczącego Merlina, coś ścisnęło mnie w sercu- że zginął w wypadku samochodowym, z myślą, że Jego syn poległ na akcji, prawdopodobnie to było główną przyczyną tego wypadku, moja mama twierdziła, że całkowicie się rozsypał, że obwiniał siebie, że mnie tam puścił, Boże Artur gdybym mógł cofnąć czas..- leżeliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu, Merlin zatopiony we wspomnieniach, a ja próbujący to sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie- znalazłem ich, znalazłem ich i pozabijałem, byłem taki wściekły, zacząłem ich za to wszystko obwiniać, zacząłem ich obwiniać za własną głupotę, nie czułem żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, po tym wszystkim nadal byłem agentem, zmienił mi się szef, ale wszystko dokładnie sprawdzałem, przyjmowałem coraz mniej zleceń, aż w końcu zadzwonił do mnie Gajusz i tak znalazłem się tutaj- zaczął nerwowo bawić się palcami mojej ręki,  
-Nie wiem co powiedzieć- szepnąłem,  
-Nie musisz nic mówić, zrozumiem jeśli..  
-Nie o to mi chodzi, to co mi powiedziałeś nie wpłynie na moje uczucia do Ciebie- podniósł się żeby na mnie spojrzeć, z takiej odległości widziałem, że ma trochę podpuchnięte oczy i mokre policzki,  
-Jak to może nic nie zmieniać?  
-Nie wiem Merlin, wiem, że jest późno, dosyć dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień, myślę, że oboje musimy się po prostu przespać,  
-Przepraszam- popatrzyłem na niego zaskoczony- tyle się dzisiaj wydarzyło, a ja jeszcze męczę Cię swoją historią,  
-Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś i to właśnie dzisiaj, choć chyba powinienem powiedzieć wczoraj- popatrzył na mnie z powątpiewaniem- naprawdę, przynajmniej nie myślałem o tym co się stało i poznałem Cię lepiej- uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie,  
-Jesteś jakiś dziwny- powiedział, znów kładąc głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej,  
-Ja jestem dziwny?  
-Tak, ogólnie dziwnie reagujesz na zagrożenie,  
-Wiesz, nie wszyscy z nas przeszli specjalne szkolenia-prychnął- swoją drogą to wiele wyjaśnia, byłem pod wrażeniem tego jak sobie z nimi poradziłeś,  
-Dziwnie to okazałeś- klepnąłem go delikatnie w ramię, na co się zaśmiał - wiesz byłem przerażony,  
-To zrozumiałem, nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać co by się stało gdybym dotarł tam kilka minut później..  
-Byłem przerażony kiedy zobaczyłem, że przyjechałeś sam,  
-Oh..nie mogłem czekać na chłopaków, nie wiedziałem nawet czy żyjesz, musiałem działaś sam,  
-Rozumiem, mimo wszystko byłoby łatwiej gdybyś nie ryzykował swojego życia,  
-Byłoby łatwiej gdybyś mnie słuchał,  
-Już dobrze, po prostu uważaj na siebie,  
-Jedynymi osobami, które muszą na siebie uważać są osoby, którą chcą Cię skrzywdzić- westchnąłem cicho, coś czułem, że trzymanie Merlina z dala od kłopotów będzie ciężkie,  
-Po prostu uważaj okey?- coś w moim głosie musiało mu powiedzieć, że mówię poważnie, ponieważ znów na mnie spojrzał,  
-Okey- szepnął- a ty staraj się mnie trochę więcej słuchać, okey?  
-Chyba zapominasz, że to ja tutaj jestem następcą tronu- Merlin tylko przewrócił oczami,  
-Idź już spać palancie- zaśmiałem się cicho, całując go w czubek głowy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem jak to się dzieje, że ostatni rozdział dodałam pod koniec listopada zeszłego roku, a teraz już mamy połowę lutego..Mogę to chyba zwalić jedynie na czas, któremu się chyba ostatnio śpieszy. No nic to co przed chwilą skończyliście czytać, to tak naprawdę tylko część tego co miało być w tym rozdziale, jednak stwierdziłam, że przydałoby się już coś tutaj dodać i oto jest. Mam nadzieję, że fakt, że dowiedzieliśmy się trochę z tego rozdziału o Merlinie, wynagrodzi Wam to, że musieliście tyle na te wypociny czekać.  
> Język, w którym Merlin rozmawiał z porywaczem to arabski, dosłownie ściągnięty z tłumacza Google, więc jeżeli ktoś tutaj zna ten język, to z góry uprzedzam, że zapewne słowa w ogóle nie pokrywają się z tłumaczeniem.  
> Kiedy kolejna część? Nie wiem, ale obiecuję, że postaram się napisać ją jak najszybciej, jednak najpierw zajmę się moim drugim opowiadaniem "Koniec".  
> Oczywiście jak zawsze komentarze są mile widziane :)  
> Pozdrawiam serdecznie ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Prosiłabym o jakiś komentarz, ponieważ nie wiem czy jest sens kontynuować tę historię ;)


End file.
